War on Chorus: New Recruit
by Desiinurface
Summary: The Reds and Blues are trapped in Valhalla and are losing hope quickly. But something happens. Something ... Good. Command sends them help. Sends them a mercenary to help. Will this mercenary be the help they so desperately need? OR just be another problem for the teams? (This takes place in season 12 and will also have chorus too) #RVB #RedVsBlue #RedsAndBlues #season12
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction EVER! I had a really good idea one day in my head so I decided to start working on it! I'm really excited! _**

**_This story is based upon an idea I had in my mind, so im not copying anyone. This story takes place on chorus, when the Reds And Blues are trapped in the canyon, and the setting is WINTERTIME. Agent Texas (Tex) has passed. Carolina and Church (Epsilon) are away ... For now_**

**_Before I start, I will be telling you the heights of all the characters that will in the story._**

**_Chloe Freeman is 5'9 _****_without her armor and 6'2 with her armor on_**

**_Grif is 6'1 without his armor and 6'5 with his armor on _**

**_Simmons is 6 without his armor and 6'4 with his armor on _**

**_Carolina is 5'11 without her armor and 6'3 with her armor on _**

**_Church is an AI so he is like barely one foot tall_**

**_Tucker is 6'3 without his armor and 6'7 with his armor_**

**_Sarge is 5'11 without his armor and 6'3 with his armor_**

**_Donut is 5'7 without his armor and 6'1 with his armor_**

**_Felix is 6'1 without his armor and 6'5 with his armor_**

**_Locus is 6'4 without his armor and 6'9 with his armor_**

**_Caboose is the tallest of everyone. He is 6'7 without his armor and 7 foot tall with his armor._**

**_(^These are just heights and information __I MADE UP for this story. NONE of these are canon)_**

**_Now that that is over ..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Red Vs Blue or any of the characters in this fanfiction (except for Chloe Freeman) all belongs to Rooster Teeth.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one. Arrival.<strong>

Tension. That's all she could feel as she sat on the seat in the _darkness_ of the passenger section of the small plane on this cold winter's night. The only thing she could hear was the constant sound of the engine busy at work. She tightly gripped her backpack in her left hand as she stared into the darkness of the outside world through her helmet. Inside her mind she wondered how cold it was outside; after all she _was_ in her armor and had no ways of knowing the temperature. Command had hired her to aid a group of soldiers on chorus. Command told her nothing about the soldiers, or how they looked, or what color armor they had, or even the mission. Chloe chuckles to herself. Guess I'll have to find out myself, right? Command never told her anything when they hired her. She however was familiar with this place and had been hired for a quiet a few jobs here. I mean come on, what kind of mercenary are you if you haven't been to the war torn, blood thirsty planet called Chorus? However, Chloe had no idea of _where _she would be stationed on Chorus.

Chloe suddenly jerked her mind from her many thoughts as she heard the captain speaking on the loudspeaker, "We are ready for landing Soldier." said the man's voice. She stood up quietly and without a word made her way to the front of the small plane. She sat in the right seat opposite of the one the pilot was sitting in. "Roger that." she said looking at the captain through her helmet. "How long until landing?" she asked him, crossing her armored arms over her chest. "About 3 - 4 minutes soldier." was the only reply. Chloe simply nodded and stood back up, walking back to the spot she was in. Since landing time was approaching, time for armor and weapons check. Chloe felt her sides for her two pistols, there. She felt her back for her FNF2000 automatic machine gun and sniper rifle, both weapons were there. She crossed her arms again and closed her eyes for a moment. Waiting for landing time to come.

The small plane suddenly jolted and Chloe suddenly stood up walking towards the door. She opened it and stepped out, closing it behind her. She gripped her clothing in her left hand and took a few steps forward, away from the plane. She didn't even turn as she heard the plane leave, didn't need to. It's not like she was going to be able to go back. It's not like she _wanted_ to. As the plane got high enough into the air and flew off, she could still hear the engine sound. But that's not all she heard. She quickly ducked behind a nearby rock, and laid herself flat on the ground, pulling out a pistol from her left side. It was pitch black and it was snowing onto the already snow - covered ground. In the distance, she could hear the soft sound of two people talking. Two people who were headed her way.

As the snow began to fall and the ground began to get covered with an even thicker coat of snow, Chloe heard the voices and footsteps getting louder ... and louder ... until they sounded very close, almost close enough she could hear what they were saying. "Wash this is bullshit. Why do we have to come out here in this fucking snow and search just because we hear something? I doubt that ship or whatever the hell it was even dropped anything." she heard one of the voices say. She couldn't make out the color of neither soldier's armor. It was pitch black outside except for the dim light in the distance, where she assumed the soldiers had come from.

"Tucker, let me explain for the hundredth time on why it is important to check the sight when we hear something. Number one. It might be help we requested; an attack from enemy soldiers, the plane may have accidentally dropped weapons, food, ammo. Anything!" said the other soldier in the most sarcastic voice possible. Chloe put her pistol away. She had heard that soldier say they had requested help. These might be the soldiers requesting the help from command. If they were, she couldn't risk hurting them with weapons. These also might be enemy soldiers, so she was taking a risk. Only one way to find out. Now was time to attack.

In the blink of an eye Chloe had moved from her hiding spot behind the rock to a spot which was much closer to the two armored soldiers. "Umm, Wash? Did you hear that?" she heard one of the soldiers say. "Tucker, yeah I did hear something. It came from over there." replied the soldier that had been a bit sarcastic earlier as he pointed straight towards the old hiding spot Chloe had. Chloe chuckled to herself, it was a low chuckle, nobody could hear it. These two soldiers didn't seem like much, but little did Chloe know, she was about to get a little more than what she bargained for. Little did she know.

Chloe stood up from her crouched spot. Using the darkness was one of the things she was good at. She used anything to her advantage when she had the chance. She jumped over the rock she was hiding behind and sprinted towards the two soldiers. "Tucker, behind you!" yelled one of the soldiers, and now that she was close, she could make out that he had a grey suit, with yellow accents on the arms. And the other soldier had turquoise armor. As she was still running towards the turquoise armored soldier, the soldier in grey tucked and rolled and went behind her. She was about to tackle the turquoise armored soldier but he ducked, right out of the way. This was not good. Chloe didn't see very well in the dark, worse than the majority of people. Maybe she should follow her gut and run. But she didn't.

Chloe slowed herself to a halt. She turned her head to the left, and then to the right. As could now see a glowing light source, the turquoise armored soldier had pulled out a large glowing sword. In her lifetime Chloe had seen some alien tech, but none like this. These soldiers were, well ... Different. Chloe tucked and rolled and as soon as she had gotten back to her feet, she was in between where the two soldiers were standing. She decked the turquoise one right in the chest, then laid a right handed punch to his face. She tackled him to the ground and punched him another time in the face. She jumped up to her feet and cracked her knuckles and turned back to the right side, completely to look at the grey soldier. She looked at him and approached him, putting her fist up into a fighting position, as did the other soldier. These guys were tough, she had to admit. But she would have a hard time winning. If they found out. If they found out her weakness.

Chloe fell back as a broad fist met her gut, and knocked the wind out of her. She breathed in for a moment then caught her breath, she jumped forward and her fist met the armored face of the grey soldier. "Wash!" she heard the turquoise soldier say as he got up and began running towards her. She turned around, to the left side, and in a moment of time, swiped his legs out from under him by dropping to the ground on her hands, and kicking his feet out, and while he was still in air, punched him in the face, dropping him to the ground. Chloe might have seemed to have the advantage, at the moment. She was only fighting half as well as she could. Due to one thing.

The grey soldier came at her from the right side, he landed a punch on her ribs, and before she knew it was flung back against a rock by his kick. She looked up at him and with one swift motion, stood back up to her feet, did a front flip and landed right in front of him, landing a few punches to his chest, and stomach area. As he recovered she turned around, and kicked the turquoise soldier in the stomach, just as he was getting back up."Tucker," she heard the grey soldier say as he slowly got back up, "Go for his right side... That's his weakness. I don't know what's wrong with him but that's his weakness." Oh no. Now, she knew in her mind the fight had just become 50% harder. She heard the turquoise soldier get back onto his feet with a painful groan and then turned her head completely around to the left side to see him, *BAM!* when she had turned to see the turquoise soldier, she didn't see the grey one punching her square in the jaw. She was thrown back by the force of the punch, and landed on her feet. She quickly ran back towards them and jump - kicked the grey one in the face, using her left foot. She landed with her feet on his armored body as he lay on the ground, "Who are you?" the soldier managed to choke out. Chloe said nothing, but turned around and went to where the turquoise soldier was standing. He threw a lazy and inaccurate punch, aiming for her right side, but he missed, so she took this advantage, grabbed his arm, pulled him towards her a bit, dropped her hands to the ground, kicked his feet out from under him and as he fell to the ground she turned around. She turned her head to look to the other side of her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg, she grasp her leg, and looked to see the cause of this pain.

The turquoise soldier had stabbed her with the glowing alien sword she had seen earlier. She quickly kicked it from his hands and punched him in the face, jaw, neck, ribs and any place else out of anger and rage. She picked him up by the throat and punched him. Again and again. "Wash..." the soldier let out weakly. She dropped him and turned back around. She didn't see the fired shots coming, no she couldn't have, it was from her right side, so how could she see it? She didn't see the kick coming either, nor did she see several of the punches following it. She kept her eyes open long enough to see the grey soldier running over to attend to the turquoise one.

That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think about my first chapter? For all who are wondering ... <em>**

**_Chloe has a certain weakness if you haven't already noticed ... _**

**_What is her weakness? Next chapter will reveal more secrets. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So what did you think about the first chapter?**_

_**Here are a few things to know about Chloe:  
><strong>_

_**Her full name is: Chloe Sam Freeman**_

_**Her age is: 25**_

_**Her eye color is: Light Blue**_

_**Her armor color is: Black with light blue accents on the arms (almost exactly like the accents on washington's armor. The accents are the same color as her eyes.) Also her helmet has a white skull on the top.**_

_**Her weapons are: Sniper rifle, fnf2000 automatic machine gun, two hand held pistols, and a few throwing knives she carries.**_

_**Her hair color is: Dirty blonde, mainly blonde with brown streaks, and she has a light blue streak in her hair (the streak matches her eye color)**_

_**As you might already know, Chloe has a weakness, that weakness is ...**_

_**Find out in the second chapter !**_

* * *

><p>Chloe slowly awakens and opens her eyes. She looks around the small, poorly lit room to try to see if she knew where she was. She soon realized she was in what looked to be like a medical room. Chloe shook her head and tried sitting up, but her hands and legs were handcuffed to the medical bed she was lying in. "Dammit." she mumbled to herself. She always seemed to be getting herself in situations such as the one she was in now. She snapped her eyes shut when she heard the familiar sound of footsteps headed her way. She allowed her muscles to relax as she heard the footsteps getting closer, closer, until finally she could tell that someone else was in the room. Someone who had armor on, because she could tell the familiar sound armor made when someone walked.<p>

The person slowly started to unwrap her leg, and Chloe suddenly was shocked. *How did I get into my clothes? Where is my armor? And why is my armor not on me?* she sat very still as the person completely unwrapped her leg, and brought a small container of water, rinsing her wound, cleaning it with soap and water. It burned, she had to admit, but nothing close to some of the stuff she had experienced. After her leg was cleaned with soap, the person dried it with a clean towel and re-wrapped it using new medical wrap. Chloe kept her eyes shut but asked, "How long was I out?" which made the stranger jump. "Oh ! I didn't realize you were awake!" Came a cheerful voice of a male, "You were out for 13 hours, I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up!" he said in a joking cheerful voice. "Oh excuse my rudeness, i'm Doc, the medic and i will be taking care of your leg. Quite a mess you got yourself into last night. I had to patch up tucker and Wash, quite some damage you did to them two." *Last night?!* Chloe thought to herself. "What time is it?" she said, but kept her eyes closed. "Its 1 in the afternoon, dear." said Doc. He took a look at his work on her leg, "Now that your awake i'll go get the others." he walked off. Chloe had so many questions, but kept quite, simply nodding. *Others?* she thought to herself. Maybe this was the right place.

As Doc had walked out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts, she opened her eyes and took into account the now room. She turned to the left *yes! My stuff is here. SO is my armor!* she thought to herself excitedly. She looked down to see what she was wearing and gasped. She was wearing some of her own clothes, a black tank top with small white skulls on it, and some really short jean shorts, almost too short for her comfort. Who had changed her? Probably Doc. She reached over and grabbed her black bag with white skulls on it and looked through it, everything was still there to her surprise. Her armor was in one piece and ready to be used. She felt her back pocket for a knife, nothing. They must have removed all her weapons. She put her bag back and sighed. When "the other" soldiers came in, she could have them explain who they were and find out if they were the ones she was sent to help. She didn't feel that comfortable out of her armor, but oh well. She had no scars on her body, except a decent sized one on her right shoulder. She was very well fit and had a six pack and decent sized muscular arms. She wasn't too tall, was was perfect height. Hardly any fat on her body but she wasn't underweight. She was the perfect size for a soldier. She didn't mind her appearance, as she was what people considered "sexy". She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching her. She knew whoever was approaching had armor on. Great.

"Who are you?" Chloe suddenly heard the stern yet calm voice of a man say, it was one of the voices she had heard last night. "Why should I tell you?" she spat. "I should be the one asking questions here." she said in a snappy voice, still having her eyes closed. "Open your eyes." said the stern voice of a female. "Open them or I will cut your throat right here and now" Chloe had no choice but to do as she was told. She slowly opened her eyes, and as she did, heard a gasp from every person in the room. "What? Every seen someone who's blind in one eye?" Chloe snapped in a rude voice as everyone stared at her right eye, which was pale and white. Her left eye was light blue, almost the color of Tucker's armor. "I suppose you want to know what happened. Long story short I was stabbed in my eye during a fight." Chloe said in a sarcastic and annoyed voice. She looked around the room and saw two people in turquoise armor, one she had seen last night. She saw a small glowing AI. Seen it. She also saw the same soldier with the grey armor with yellow accents she had seen last night. She saw someone in purple armor and someone in pink armor, and someone in maroon armor, orange armor, and red armor. "What are you guys staring at?" Chloe said. Then it hit her. "Your the reds and blues ... Aren't you?" she said, "Yeah." came the reply from the group. "Im the help you requested from Command." Chloe said to them with a small smirk.

"State your name soldier." said the soldier in grey armor she had seen last night. "Chloe Freeman." said Chloe. She suddenly didn't feel so comfortable in her outfit, because the turquoise armored soldier kept checking out her body. The grey armored soldier spoke up, "I'm agent washington. But every here calls me wash. Feel free to do the same." he said as he left the room. "Agent carolina." said the feminine looking turquoise colored soldier as she left the room, following Washington. "Lavernius tucker," said the turquoise soldier, "All the ladies say i light a fire between their legs." he said in a whisper to her, "OH fuck off asshole!" Chloe said in reply rolling her eyes. "I'll give you a tour of the good places in the base, the kitchen, the TV room, my bed." he said purring, at which Chloe turned away from. Tucker left the room after Chloe had looked at him like she would kill him. "I'm Donut! And i think its great to have another girl at base!" came a cheerful voice from the soldier in pink armor. Woah. Chloe had expected it to be a girl. After everyone had introduced themselves, Chloe was left alone in the room with Doc. "Alright lets get you uncuffed and I'll have one of the others show you around the base." he said in his cheerful voice. He slowly took a key and soon the handcuffs were removed. Chloe stood up with the help of the medic. She pushed him off of her gently and said, "I need to get my armor on, it has a healing unit, it should heal my leg in a week or so." she said. She quietly put on her armor and grabbed her bag. This was going to be something new. Something different.

As she was walking down the halls of what she thought was the base, where everyone had gone, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name. She backed up a few feet and listened. "Yeah I don't know about this. I don't know if we can trust her." came the voice she recognized. It was agent washington. "She put up a great fight, she beat up tucker and me." he said, "Why did command have to send a fucking girl?" Carolina said to Washington. "This might be trouble." she said, and then the two of them went seperate ways into the base. They must not have had good experiences with command, it didn't seem like they trusted them. Or her. Chloe shrugged it off and walked through the base, happy now that she was in her armor. She walked a few ways until she found a large room where grif, simmons, tucker, donut, sarge, and doc were all sitting around, doing nothing. Everyone looked up at her with a kind of wierd look but then went back to doing what they were all doing. "Um." Chloe spoke up. "Will anyone show me where the rooms are?" she said in a voice. Yet again was she glad she had her armor on, because Tucker was looking up and down her body like she was a slutty piece of shit. Which she was _not._ After a few seconds Grif spoke up looking at the one named Sarge, "Where will she stay? We barely have enough rooms for just us. Especially since donut insists on having two rooms." Sarge thought about this for a minute, "Well she'll have to stay with the lazy dirtbag grif, i think thats the best option, i need my whole room for myself and my work, and donut and doc need their person space, i wouldn't make her go with tucker, thats painful. Isn't that a great idea?" he finished. "I think that is a wonderful idea, sir." Came a nerdy voice which Chloe could only assume was Simmons. "Kiss ass." she heard grif say.

Grif seemed lazy, and she could tell that at first sight. Simmons seemed to follow the one called sarge around and listen to whatever he said. Donut and Doc seemed a little like the pretty in pink kind of guys. Carolina and Wash both seemed deadly to her, and weren't the ones she would want to fight, especially in the dark. Her leg reminded her of that. Tucker seemed lazy, but was not as bad as grif. Oh and he was perverted as heck. He kept staring at her like she was a naked slut. Tucker also seemed to be the kind who would rather be in bed than out fighting. This should be interesting, she thought to herself.

Grif lazily stood up and walked towards her, "Hi again Chloe," he said in his casual, yet lazy and immature voice. "Follow me to my room." he said, walking back down the halls. He took a turn to the right and then took a left and ended up where a bunch of doors where, thats where chloe assumed their rooms were. Grif opened the door casually and kicked a bunch of trash out of the way. "Welcome to my room." he said, "Whats mine is yours." he smiled to her and she stepped over stuff. Grif bent down lazily and picked up some of the stuff throwing it into the hallway. "Thank you." Chloe managed to let out. She looked around the room. There were two single beds, pushed together to make one bed. *smart* she told herself in her mind *seems like something i would do*. "So when do you guys usually make dinner, change, get to sleep, what is the routine around here?" Chloe asked grif, turning to look at him through her armored helmet, "Routine?" Grif said in a confused questioning voice. Chloe shook her head and sighed. This was a ragtag disorganized team. "Yes grif, a routine is something you follow everyday to insure everything gets done." she shook her head and let out a laugh. Grif looked at her with a smile. She seemed cool, under that layer of rough and toughness. "Well we all just do whatever the hell we want as long as washington or sarge don't make us do stuff." Grif said. Chloe nodded to this and left him alone in their now shared room. She walked past the others and towards the door. Tucker watched her every move intensely, and checked out her features through her armor. Chloe opened the door and went outside. She had her weapons on her. Time for some training and practice. She walked a ways where she was by herself. She turned around to make sure no one had followed her outside. She set down her weapons on the ground, and decided doing a few warm ups first. After all, every day she had to train herself and practice.

Chloe started by doing pushups, she did 100 pushups and then did situps, once she had done basic warm ups, she did stretching. She sat on the ground and with her armor on grabbed her foot, stretching her torso and her arms. She did this for a good 10 minutes and then picked up her pistols from the place she had them on the ground. She jogged over to a few large rocks and put up a target on them. Chloe walked back to where she had put her stuff. She put her pistols in both hands, loading them with rounds and then stood a good 50 feet away from the targets. She put one of her pistols on the ground and took the other one in both hands. She fired 5 rounds. All hitting the bullseye on the targets. Chloe smirked to herself. She was always a good shot. She held the one pistol in her hand. Now she was practicing her agility and speed moves. She ran towards where she had her pistol on the ground, with her other pistol still in hand. She did a tuck and roll, grabbed the pistol off the ground, and when she landed, held up her pistols, firing them at the rock. She practiced different exercises and practiced doing flips, and also practiced stealth. Little did she know that everyone had been watching her. The whole time.

After she was done her training she put her weapons back onto her armor and then started to walk back towards the base. She was a good 200 feet from the base, so she took her time walking slowly across the snow - covered ground. Chloe looked up at the sky, the sun now dimming and snow had started to fall. Night was approaching. As she came close to the base she sat down for a moment, in the snow. She heard the soft footsteps in the snow, and someone came sit besides her. It was Tucker. "Nice moves out there, hot stuff." he said looking into her armored face. "Thanks. And don't call me that." Chloe said in a rude voice. "Im not just an object you know, im a person too." she grumbled put her arms on her knees. "Alright, sweet cheeks," Tucker said, looking at her for a moment, then looked out, both of them sitting in awkward silence. Chloe looked at the falling snow. She really had wanted some alone time, to be by herself, with no one else around. She glanced at tucker, he wasn't so bad, aside from the annoying pet names and catch phrase _bow chicka bow wow _. She glanced again at tucker and said, "well im going inside. Im hungry and tired. I've had a long day.." Chloe said as she stood up and left Tucker in silence, to think about his thoughts.

As Chloe opened the door, the smell of pizza filled the air. Grif approached her, "Donut cooked homemade pizza. he usually cooks everynight, but tonight we have pizza!" he said, sounding like a kid who was so excited for some reason. She could tell already he liked food. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Tomorrow she would have to test their fighting skills, because she would have to know how good the soldiers she was with were. She took her helmet off, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Her hair was not thick, nor was it thin, it was right in the middle. IT wasn't long either, it was short. It was about halfway down to her shoulders, and was spiky at the top, and her bangs were longer than the rest of her hair, and hung down halfway into her face. She brushed them out the way and everyone looked at her. "What?" she smiled to them. A short smile. Which was rare. She hardly ever smiled. Chloe looked away from them and put her helmet onto the table. "Im starving donut, what kind of pizza you got?" she said looking at his turned back. Donut turned around and nearly jumped, dropping the bowl of chips he had in his hand. Chloe gave him a confused look. She didn't know why he had jumped, it isn't like he hadn't seen her already. "Im sorry!" Donut said, "I didn't know you were right there!" he chuckled to her as he picked the chips off the ground. As everyone ate in silence, Chloe wondered who was fighting on chorus.

She enjoyed the meal, and got up from the table afterwards. She went into her and grif's shared room and changed. It was really cold. She changed into skin tight black leggings with white skulls on them and a black sweater with the punisher symbol on the front of it. She sat down on the bed as she heard everyone quiet down. Eventually everything went silent, and Chloe guessed everyone had gone to bed. She heard the quiet of the door open and someone walk in. She assumed it was grif, and she was correct. "Hi." Grif said silently, breaking the darkness in the room by turning on the light. "Hello." Chloe said casually, pulling the quilt over her head as he put the light on to avoid the darkness. She turned over as grif changed into some sweatpants and no shirt. She looked at him. He had nice features. He fairly tanned, he had brown hair with a few blonde hairs, and he was decently toned. His arms were decently large and his stomach had the resemblance of a six pack. He turned off the light and came and plopped down on the bed, pulling the covers over himself as well, "Some day you had huh." he said turning to face her. Chloe turned to face him, but lay on her back staring at the ceiling. "yeah... You guys seem cool though." Chloe responded. It was almost pitch black dark, but she could tell he was looking at her. "goodnight." chloe said to him. "night." Grif replied lazily. Soon enough, she and grif had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO there you have it. Chloe is blind in her right eye. <em>**

**_I'm glad I got to update it already, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter._**

**_Question: I put romance as one of the genre's, who do you think Chloe should have a relationship with? There will also be other relationships too._**

**_Thanks for reading. I will put chapter 3 as soon as possible._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for not updating! I was busy over the weekend!**_

_**Anyways, if you have any questions then just PM me and I will answer as soon as I can.**_

**_Enjoy chapter 3!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three. Early morning riser. <strong>

Chloe shifted awake and opened her eyes. It was really early and it looked like the middle of the night. She turned over and looked to the left of her. Grif was still sleeping and had his arm around her waist. She shifted back so her back was facing him and she was facing the wall. The only reason she wasn't freezing cold last night is because of him. She carefully squirmed out of his arms and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and took a small flashlight out of her pockets. She turned it on and grabbed her stuff. Chloe opened the door and walked out quietly, shutting it behind her. She didn't want to turn on any lights, it was really quiet and she didn't want to wake anyone.

As she walked down the halls, she turned into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned the light on and changed out of her sweat pants and sweater and into her armor. She carefully folded her stuff and put it back into her bag. She left her helmet off and she usually did when she was in base. Her weapons were intact and clean as she left them on her armor. She walked back to her and Grif's shared room and put her stuff back on her side of the room on a small dresser. She left a small note on Grif's bedstand saying,

_"Going out for a run and some early morning training. See you later"_

Chloe quietly closed the door behind her with her left hand. She had her helmet in her right hand. She walked out of the room and down the halls, towards the kitchen. She always liked to get a light breakfast before her morning training, and then after training a full breakfast. As she walked down the halls she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and her helmetless face looked into the eyes of Agent Washington. He had no armor on. "What are you doing up so early?" he said in a sort of tired voice. Chloe gently took his hand off her shoulder and said, "I usually wake up this early, for training and other things. Is there a problem with it?" she looked into his eyes intently. "No. Go ahead." Agent Washington dismissed her and went back to wherever he came from. Chloe shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen. She took out a glass and filled it with water and ice. She grabbed a box of cereal out of a small pantry looking thing and poured some into a bowl. She ate the dry cereal and chugged her glass of water down. Time for training now.

Chloe put her bowl and glass away and opened the door to go outside. As she was about to open the door, Church in his AI form appeared in front of her. "Where are you going?" he asked in a kind of demanding voice. "For God's sake people just leave me the hell alone!" Chloe snapped. "Sorry for asking." Epsilon said. "I'm just going outside for training and a run." Chloe said as she opened the door and gently closed it, leaving Epsilon alone in the dark with his thoughts. "She's kinda rude." Epsilon said to himself before vanishing.

Snow. Thats all she could see when she walked outside. Thats all anyone could see in the whole canyon. Suddenly the thought appeared in her mind, *Why are these guys just sitting in this boring canyon? Could it be they just live here? OR just want to stay here? No that can't be* She took a few more steps into an open area and started target practicing first. Then she started her other training and drills.

_5 hours later_

Grif rolled over in his bed with a groan. He looked to the right of him to see if Chloe was still there. Nope. She must've left earlier. He rolled over with a groan and looked at his clock. It read 10:31. He noticed a note that read "Going out for a run and some early morning training. See you later." He smiled to himself, at least she left a note and didn't just run off. He stood up and began to lazily put his armor on. After he was done he shut his door and made his way to the kitchen. They were running low on food rations, and if they didn't get out of this canyon soon, they might be in serious trouble. He turned around hearing the door open and saw Chloe. He smiled to himself under his helmet.

"Morning." he said in a lazy tone as he turned to look in the refrigerator.

"Good Morning, good to see you finally woke up." Chloe said with a small smile as she removed her helmet and brushed her hair out of her face. Grif looked at this, she sure looked beautiful. Even with her eye, he thought to himself. Wait. WHAT?! His mind argued with himself now. Did I just say she's beautiful? I haven't even known her for a week yet!

Chloe turned away from Grif and set her helmet down on the table. "Where are the others?" she said to him. As she turned down the hall where the rooms were.

"Im not sure, they are probably still sleeping to be honest with you." Grif replied as he dug through the fridge, finding some leftover cake and stuffing his face with it.

"I'll go get them. I'm sure Agent Washington and Agent Carolina are awake." Chloe said walking down the hall to go get the others.

"Im not sure if I trust her, she could be anyone. She could be a spy, or an assassin sent to kill us. You never know. She might say command sent her, but it could be anyone. There isn't just one command." Washington told Carolina as she sat on her bed, both in full armor.

Carolina crossed her arms and looked at him, "I'll tell the others to keep a close eye on her, she hasn't done anything yet but she's only been here for 2 days now, your right, she could be anyone." she got up and left the room. Epsilon appeared to her,

"I caught her leaving early in the morning, she said she was going out for exercise and stuff but I don't know what she was doing." Epsilon said looking at Carolina as she walked towards the kitchen. "Keep an eye on her Epsilon." Carolina said.

Chloe walked down the hallways without her helmet on. Washington came out from a room and turned in front of her, on the right side. Chloe kept walking because she could see him. She almost ran into him when he put a hand in front of her. "Watch where your going." he said in a rude voice. Chloe crossed her arms, "I didn't see you there, so-rry." she said in a sarcastic tone. "Watch your mouth." Washington said looking her over with a playful smirk under his helmet, before leaving her standing there.

*Rude. ALL he was is rude. That was a different change from this morning, because when I woke up early this morning he was not bad.* Chloe's mind was having a conversation with itself. This happened a lot and it was something she got used to. *He might just be moody in the morning, or hungry. You never know.* her mind was going over all the reasoning of why he was rude to her. *OR maybe he likes me, you never know. He might be playing hard to get. No that couldn't be the reason. Clearly he didn't. Or maybe. He did?* her mind kept arguing with itself. This was going to be a long day.

Chloe was walking down the halls when she heard the conversation of a few men. "I don't know how we are going to get out Reds, but i bet the dirty blues have something to do with the food shortage!" said Sarge from the TV room.

"But sir, i'm not sure if thats the complete reason." Simmons replied in his nerdy normal voice.

"Can it, private bitch." Sarge replied looking at simmons. "Yes sir." Came the answer from simmons

Chloe walked into the Tv room, without her helmet and looked at them. "I didn't know you guys were awake." she said crossing her arms. "Of course we're awake, hot stuff, its not like we could spend all morning sleeping. Epsilon woke us up." Tucker said in an annoyed voice as he checked her armored body out. "Where is donut and doc?" she asked. "Oh they were both outside, they are trying to start some kind of organic garden or something." Simmons replied as he looked away from her. He hated attention from women, and Chloe could tell. "Where is Caboose?" Chloe said, "Did he go with them?" she looked at the lazy group. "No uh i think he was having emotional issues this morning." Sarge said with a small laugh and hint of laughter in his voice. Chloe grabbed him by the armor and pulled him so that she could look into his armored face. "Don't make fun of him. Its not his fault he's the way he is." she said dropping him, and leaving the group astounded and confused. "Woah, Bitch is packing some serious attitude in that hot bod of hers." Tucker said with a chuckle as he watched her walk away. He got up and followed her, catching up to her as she walked without her helmet.

*The reds and blues always wear their helmets* her mind told her as she walked down the hall, hearing Tucker catch up to her. "So how was last night? DID you stay warm enough?" Tucker said with a smirk in his voice.

"It was cold last night.I have to say but Grif kept me warm. Thanks for asking." Chloe replied and looked at his helmet, trying to see his reaction. "No we weren't banging, Tucker." Chloe shook her head in reply and then watched his arms cross as they walked. "What do you want?" Chloe said looking at him as she stopped walking. "Well a few things I probably wont get, but i'm hopeful." Tucker said with a smirk, "Like you in my bed." he said. "For one im not an object, for two I won't sleep with someone i've known for what. 2 days now? And for 3 your not my type as far as I can tell. Sorry." Chloe said with a sarcastic smirk as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

Chloe looked around and spotted Caboose just standing around and looking around. He looked lost. "You ok?" she said walking over and looking at him. "Yeah im just kinda tired. And I want to go outside. And play in the snow. And build snowmen. and one of the snowmen could be my best friend. I will name him Charlie. Because i like that name." he said with a smile through his armored face. "Thats a nice idea." Chloe said to him, just trying to be nice. Clearly he was retarded.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen area and Chloe could feel Washington and Carolina looking at her. She knew Epsilon was somewhere probably spying on her. "How about some hand to hand combat practice? I think i'd like a rematch against Wash, and Tucker. Possibly even you Carolina. I'd like to see some of the stuff Project Freelancer taught you." she smirked. 

Wash and Carolina looked at each other. Carolina spoke up, "If you insist i mean i don't want to hurt you."

Chloe looked at her, "You wont hurt me. Believe me."

Wash looked at Chloe and smiled. He liked a woman with attitude like that. She seemed ok. "Sure when do we start?"

Chloe looked at Grif, "And you will all be facing someone in combat, i need to know how good my team is before we actually have a battle or anything." she said picking her helmet up and placing it on her head. The skull on the top of it seemed to scare her opponent. 

The reds and blues looked at each other. Combat practice? This would be something new.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for not having any action in this Chapter!<br>**_

**But I promise chapter 4 will be action packed and full of surprises!  
><strong>

**Will update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading (: **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not having much action in chapters 1-3, but as promised chapter 4 will be action packed and full of surprises, which is why it took 2 days to complete.**_

_**If you have any questions then PM me! I will answer within 24 hours.**_

_**If you don't already know here are a few things about Chloe.**_

_**Full name: Chloe Freeman**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Height: 5'10 without armor, 6'3 with armor**_

_**Eye color: Light blue in her left eye, white in her right eye**_

_**Armor: Black with light blue accents on the arms, and the accents match the color of her right eye. Her helmet has a white skull on the top of it.**_

_**Armor Enhancements: Super Strength. **_

_**AI: Her AI is named Drax. She bought him before she was a MERC and has always owned him. He is bright red and speaks with a really DEEP menacing voice.**_

_**Weapons: Sniper Rifle, 2 pistols (one on each side of armor), fnf2000 automatic machine gun**_

_**Skills: Hand to hand combat, stealth, strategy, fighting and many others. She is great with guns.**_

_**Hair color: Short in the back and long bangs in the front with spiky hair at the top. Dirty blond with brown streaks, with one light blue streak (That matches her eye and armor accents) **_

_**Why is she here? Shes a mercenary hired by command stationed in valhalla to help the reds and blues.**_

_**Weaknesses: Her right side. She can't see completely behind her to the right side. And this is also the reason why she doesn't fight that well in darkness.**_

_**Alright now here comes chapter 4. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room stared at Chloe. She had just challenged Carolina <em>AND<em> Washington to combat. Was she being serious? Not many ever challenged either of the Freelancers because of their skills.

"Well? Don't just stare at me, lets go. Like I said before I have to know how good my team is." Chloe said as she opened the door and walked outside.

"I don't know about this." Donut said to Doc as the two of them walked outside following the group.

"I'm not doing any fighting. I'm a medic. I took an oath!" Doc said as he hesitantly followed.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked through the snow, listening to the crunching sound beneath her feet. As they neared the area where she had been exercising earlier this morning, she took her pistols out and dropped them to the ground, and then dropped her fnf2000 and sniper rifle. "No weapons. Just pure skills in hand to hand combat." she said as she looked over the group. Clearly the Reds and Blues didn't want to be here, and from the looks of it, weren't too good at combat.

Doc was the first to drop his weapons. "No weapons for me! Nuh Uh!" he said looking at Donut who also dropped his weapons.

Chloe put her weapons neatly in a pile and put them by a rock. She leaned on the rock and watched the group as they relieved themselves of their weapons.

After everyone had put their weapons down, Chloe spoke up. "Whos first? I'd like to see some of you guys do combat first, before me." she looked at Grif and Sarge, "How about you too? Grif and Sarge." she said as she stood up straight crossing her arms.

"Uh. I don't really do much hand to hand combat." Sarge replied, "Thats why I always carry my shotgun!" he looked at Grif, "Besides, what fun would it be unless I got to shoot Grif?" Grif rolled his eyes and threw his weapons down lazily, not caring where they went.

"Drop it." Chloe said motioning to Sarge's shotgun. "Don't make me take it from you," she said in a threatening voice as she took a step towards him.

"Okay im dropping it." Sarge said as he put his shotgun gently against one of the rocks looking at it like he wanted to pick it up. "Why are we doing this again?" Sarge said with a groan of aggravation in his voice.

"If you would just LISTEN to me and DO WHAT I SAY then we could already have been started." Chloe said, "Now Sarge and Grif, go to the middle, shake hands, and everyone else stand back." she took a few steps back and sat on the rock where her weapons were. "Now don't hesitate to punch your opponent. The enemy wont hesitate." she smirked. This would be very very interesting to watch.

Washington stared at Chloe for a moment. She reminded him of someone he used to know. Reminded him of someone he used to _care _about. He shook his head and looked at Grif and Sarge as they hesitantly took a few steps towards each other "Uh I have to touch it?" Sarge said looking at Grif's extended hand.

"Oh come on its not that bad." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Shake his hand. NOW." she was losing her patience, but, she had to try to control herself. These soldiers, are whatever they are, were her team now and nothing she could do to change it.

Sarge hesitantly shook Grif's hand and each took a step away from each other. Everyone else backed away to the side. Grif looked at Chloe, "What are we supposed to do now?" he said. "Well go after you opponent." Chloe said crossing her arms. "Okay, that doesn't sound too hard." Grif said turning his attention back to Sarge.

Sarge took a few steps towards Grif and threw a punch at him, which Grif leaned to the right to avoid. Grif came back with a lazy aimed punch which hit Sarge in the stomach. The punch was not hard and wasn't hard enough to even hurt him. "Hit him harder." Chloe said as she was watching intently, trying to pinpoint each of their weaknesses. Sarge threw a few more punches at Grif, one hit him in the stomach. Grif stood holding his stomach for a moment. "I'm surprised gravy didn't flow out!" Sarge said with a laugh as he watched Grif.

Grif stood back up and looked at Sarge as he came back towards him. He was tired of Sarge always being a total dick to him. When Sarge got close enough, Grif reared back and landed a strong punch right where Sarge's helmet was. The impact knocked Sarge back a few feet. Sarge looked up at him, "I didn't know we could actually hurt the other person!" he said.

"What did you think I meant when I said hand to hand combat?" Chloe said with a chuckle to herself. Washington found himself staring at her. Again. Why was he drawn to her? Why did she make him feel .. different?

Carolina looked at Chloe and mumbled something to Epsilon under her breath. She clearly didn't like Chloe already.

Chloe looked at Grif and Sarge and then spoke up, "Thats enough for you two. Alright, Sarge, take a seat." she said as she got up and walked towards Grif.

"Gladly." Sarge said as he walked back to where the group was. He grabbed his shotgun and sat down on one of the rocks. He was clearly out of shape and needed a rest.

Chloe got about a foot away from Grif. "Hit me as hard as you can." she said to him.

Grif was hesitant, "I don't want to hurt you." he took a step back and looked at the others. Washington and Carolina were watching intently to see what she was going to do. Tucker was staring at Chloe's butt the whole time. Simmons and donut were talking with Doc, and seemed to be lost in space.

"Just. HIT. ME." Chloe said in an aggravated tone as she took a step towards him. Grif shook his head and then looked at her, "Alright." he said as he reared his fist back and punched. Chloe sidestepped, grabbed his arm and twisted. Grif let out a painful yell, and Chloe stopped. "Always keep your eye on where you are punching and always be ready for ANYTHING your opponent will do. Hit me again." she said as he was breathing in heavily.

"Alright." Grif replied. This time he took a few steps to her right and tried punching from her right. She caught his fist in midair, right before it was about to hit her face. This time she didn't twist his arm. She reared back and landed a punch on his left shoulder. "Always." she landed a punch on his left shoulder, "Keep." she did a back flip and kicked him in the face while midair, "Your." she landed and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground, "Eye." she said, rearing her fist back, "On." she landed a punch in his face, "Your Opponent." she stood up and offered him a hand to get up, but he was too tired, so he laid back in the snow.

Chloe walked away and chuckled. "Whos next?" she said looking over the group who was watching her in amazement. She rolled her eyes. Its not like they haven't seen someone do real combat. Right?

Doc shook his head, "No thank you! Im good!" he said, Donut shook his head and backed away.

"Alright well how about you." Chloe said pointing to Simmons, who was in the back trying to hide. "Come on out, your not getting out of this." she said as she motioned for him to come. "I'm not going to beat you up like I did Grif." she said motioning to Grif who was groaning in pain and still lying on his back.

"O - Okay." Simmons stuttered and walked forward. He was definitely not the fighting type, and Chloe could tell just by his composure.

"Come on, a little closer." Chloe said looking at Simmons straight into his eyes, which simmons was glad he had his helmet on. "Oh come on im not going to kill you." Chloe said. Simmons took a few steps forward and stopped. "Alright thats good. Come at me." Chloe said motioning for him to come at her. "Punch me as hard as you can. I wont move." she said as she walked up to him.

"Oh okay. Are you sure? I mean I don't really want to hurt you." Simmons looked at her.

"Dont be a pussy, your not going to hurt me, not punch me." Chloe said as she looked rolled her eyes.

Simmons put his fist in front of his face in boxer style and punched. Chloe caught it in her left hand. "Tip. Always keep." she turned her back to him and while still holding his arm, grabbed his other arm with her right hand and put his hands behind his head, "Both eyes open." She whispered into his ear before grabbing his shoulders with both hands and flinging herself over his back, pulling him down with her to the ground. She landed on her feet and when Simmons hit the ground she crossed her arms. "Next?" she said as both Simmons and Grif were rolling on the ground in pain. "Oh come on suck it up, I wasn't even that hard on you guys."

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker yelled. He hadn't said it in a while.

"Alright how about you, Tucker, since you want to open your mouth a lot, lets see how your fighting is?" Chloe said with a smirk. "I know your a lover and not a fighter, but sometimes you have to fight for love." she sure had a way with wording things.

Tucker unhesitantly walked forward and put his fists up in front of his face and slowly walked towards Chloe. Chloe could tell already he had some skills at fighting, but he probably didn't know much more than the others. Chloe put her fist up in front of her face in boxer style, and walked towards him. "For one. Thats not how you hold your hands. Thats how little girls who don't know how to fight hold them." She said as she punched him in the jaw with her right hand, easily avoiding the punches he threw and the blocking attempts he made. Then came with her left hand upper cut, hitting him in the gut. She spun around and kicked him in the stomach with both feet, and jumped off of him, landing on her hands. She flipped herself back the right way as she saw Tucker had hit a rock. Hard. She walked over and picked him up with one hand, setting his back against the rock. "I have to say, out of all the others, you might be the one who has the most fighting skills, aside from the freelancers." she said as she walked away from him, leaving him groaning in pain.

"Agent Washington." Chloe spoke up, "Care for a round or two?" she said in a sweet voice, but she was only trying to get under his skin. She gave him a grin under her helmet as she saw him stand up and walk to where she was. She would like a rematch against him, one on one, in the daylight. Then she would be able to see his skills and see if she could match / beat his skills.

The first move Chloe made against agent washington was to see how good he was at defense skills. She threw a left hand punch towards his chest, which he easily blocked by putting his hand in the way. He was good she had to admit. She threw a right cross, which hit him in the shoulder, but didn't do anything to him. She took a few steps back and laid a few punches to his chest, which he blocked most of them with quick reflexes and defense skills.

Carolina stood with her arms folded across her chest, watching to try to pinpoint her weaknesses. She hadn't found any yet, asides from her right side.

Wash reared back and punched directly towards her right side of her face. Chloe ducked this and headbutted Wash as hard as she could, which threw him back a tiny bit but soon enough he was running towards her. Chloe jumped onto her hands and then back onto her feet, landing behind Wash. She jumped up onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck, quickly tightening them to increase the pressure. She released her legs from around his neck and did a flip to get off of him, landing on her feet.

"Nice moves," was the only thing Washington said as he got back up and walked towards her. He put his fist back up in boxer position. Chloe put her fist in front of her face, and jabbed a few times. Wash blocked them and returned with a few punches. The first one to her left shoulders. She quickly threw her left hand in front of it to block it, and thrust her arm towards him to throw him back. It threw him back a few feet but he was back at it again. The fighting continued for a while, Chloe and Washington both demonstrating their quick defensive reflexes and agility. Chloe also showing off some fancy moves that Wash or Carolina had never seen.

It was starting to get dark. The days in Valhalla were really short. Wash and Chloe were still fighting. Chloe ran around, jumped over a rock, tucked and rolled, then tackled Wash from behind. She laid one good hard punch to his face but he threw her off by lifting her up and tossing her aside with his feet. Chloe easily landed on her feet and turned around. But she didn't see Wash. He tackled her from her right side before she could realize it. She easily blocked his punch attempts and punched him in the gut from under him. His weight on top of her was starting to make her breathing heavier, but it didn't affect her skills.

She leaned back and headbutted him hard in the head. As hard as she possibly could. As he was trying to recover, she rolled back from under him and did a backflip to get some distance between the two of them. As Wash was getting up, she ran towards him. Her fist met his open hand as he blocked it. She pulled her hand back and punched him with her right hand, then left. Wash blocked both the punches and got back up. He laid a punch on her right shoulder, throwing her back. It was getting dark and harder to see for both of them, but Wash had the advantage. They would have kept fighting unless someone had interrupted.

"Sorry to break up the little brawl we had going on here, but I think we should be going inside." Both Chloe and Wash stopped fighting and looked at Carolina. She was the only one still outside. They had been fighting so long everyone else had gone in. Woah. That was not what they were expecting. They had lost so much time.

"I guess your right." Chloe said as she picked her weapons up putting them back onto her armor. She pulled her helmet off so she could let cool air onto her face. She wind blew her short hair and she looked back at wash. "nice moves, I would have won with weapons. And if I could have used my armor enhancement to win also." she smiled.

Carolina stopped. "Armor enhancements? you didn't say anything about that. What is your enhancement?"

Chloe looked at her, "oh i must have forgotten. My enhancement is super strength, but i hardly ever use it, i hardly ever need to, to be honest with you. Oh and uh say hi to Drax. Come on Drax, say something to them." she said to her AI. A bright glowing red AI appeared, the same model as Epsilon. "I got him implanted before I became a mercenary. He was expensive, but worth it. Right Drax?" She smiled as her AI nodded and spoke up and in his deep demon-like voice, "Nice to meet you agent washington, and agent carolina of project freelancer." Chloe looked at them with a smile as her AI disappeared. "He doesn't say much." she said

Wash looked at Carolina and she looked at him. This was interesting. Each and every day it seemed they learned something new about her. It seemed that way.

Wash watched as Chloe walked inside, he watched all of her movements. He seemed to like her. Well, she reminded him of who he used to love. He wanted to know her more. To wake up to her every morning. Wait. What?! I must be tired. My mind is going crazy and talking crazy things. Wash thought to himself. I need rest.

Everyone was already sleeping when Carolina, Wash and Chloe came into the base. They all went into their separate rooms quietly without another word.

Chloe changed out of her armor and into some sweatpants and a sweater. She put her armor in a neat pile on the dresser. Drax appeared to her. "Your armor is going into sleep down mode and so am I. Goodnight." her AI said to her in his deep demon-sounding voice. Chloe nodded as Drax disappeared. She turned off the light and crawled into bed besides Grif. He instantly put his arm around her and she turned over to face him. "So you and wash finally finished fighting huh?" he looked at her with a smile. "Thanks for trying to help the team, it means a lot." he said

"Well you guys are my team now, and I have to do everything in my power to make sure my team is a success and can fight well. Goodnight, Grif." Chloe said closing her eyes. She was exhausted but she didn't let that show.

"Goodnight, Chloe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think of chapter 4? Chloe's AI is named Drax and he is bright red. He is the same model AI as ChurchEpsilon._**

**_So what did you think? Chloe has an Armor Enhancement. Super Strength. More surprises on the way._**

**_Next chapter we will find out another HUGE secret Chloe has._**

**_Find out in chapter 5!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been SUPER busy with school and I just started German classes (im 20 lessons behind so I have to play hell to catch up with the rest of the class. Im doing 6 lessons a DAY!) So please just bear with me and I will update whenever I have the chance. But I probably wont be able to update everyday._**

**_This chapter will reveal another secret so be ready for ANYTHINGG!_**

**_Enjoy chapter 5!_**

* * *

><p>Chloe opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She was lying in the bed with her arms wrapped around a leg. Someone's leg. She assumed it was Grif's. Her head was resting on the person's stomach, and since it was pitch black she couldn't see who she was with. But she assumed it was Grif. She looked outside the small windows of the base and saw the sun barely visible. It was just peaking over the horizon and everything was still almost pitch black. Snow was falling on the already snow - covered ground and a 5 inch thick blanket of snow covered the ground.<p>

Resting her head back on the person's stomach Chloe closed her eyes and held onto the person's leg. She honestly didn't have the energy to care at this early in the morning. She lazily lifted her head and glanced at the alarm clock on the small table by the bed. It was 3 AM. Woah. Waaay to early for her to wake up or care about anything. She put her head back onto the person's stomach and closed her eyes. She was comfortable. And didn't feel like moving.

_4 hours later_

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and awakened as she felt soft tapping on her shoulder. "Chloe." she heard a voice whisper. It was Agent Washington. His mind was running wild and thinking to itself *wow she really looks amazing. Should i wake her?* She put her head up and looked at where she was. She was clinging to Agent Washington's leg with her head resting on his stomach. Well this was a bit ... awkward for her. She slowly sat up in the bed and looked at him, "I have no idea how this happened."

Agent Washington smiled as she laid next to him and propped her neck up on the pillows so she could look into his eyes, "Its fine Chloe, but I didn't know you were a sleepwalker." he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. She sure was a gorgeous woman.

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave a small smile, "This is the first time i've ever been sleep walking. I've never done it before. Its odd ya know." she looked at him and shivered. She wasn't under the quilt and it was extremely cold and snowing outside, plus to add to that there was no air conditioner or heater.

Washington noticed this, and lifted the quilt, "If you want we can go back to sleep, I mean only if you want." in his mind he was practically screaming *please say yes. PLEASE* He looked at her and she looked away for a moment and shivered again. "Cmon... Just another hour or two? Its too cold for you to go out."

"Alright Wash, but only because you asked so nicely AND the fact im practically freezing my ass off in here." Chloe pulled the covers over her and rested her head on his chest, which he only had on skin tight undershirt. Chloe sighed in satisfaction and looked into his eyes with a smile. He really wasn't so bad, after all.

Washington looked down at Chloe as she rested her head on his chest. HIS chest. He froze for a moment and then hesitantly put his arm over her back, not wanting to mess up this moment, because he treated this moment as if it would be the last time this would happen. He smiled to himself as she closed her eyes and felt relieved that she actually wanted to stay. That was something, right?

Chloe was lying in silence, thinking to herself *maybe he likes me? He is actually a really cute and nice guy. i might give him a chance* She put her left arm over his left side and then said, "Are you comfortable, Wash?" she kept her eyes closed. Today would be a lazy day for her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm warm. Are you good?" Wash asked in a concerned voice. He surely wanted her to be happy and comfortable.

"Oh i'm good. I'm also very warm because of you. Thank you, Wash." Chloe smiled and seeing this Wash smiled. This might be the start of something new. Something good. That would be good for Wash. His whole life he was used of being backstabbed and unable to trust anyone. This might HELP him.

For the next hour, Wash watched Chloe sleep peacefully as she slept. He looked at her closed eyes and saw a small fully healed scar on her right eyelid. Her blind eye. He wondered how it happened and who did it. And why? He understood the dangers of being in the field, especially as a mercenary, but still, his mind was curious. He listened to the soft sound of her breathing and sighed. He didn't want to let himself sleep because he knew that if he did, she would not be there when he woke up. It would have all been a dream. Chloe was sleeping heavily with her head rested on Wash's chest, and his arm around her. He finally fell asleep after a while. A peaceful sleep. He hadn't had a peaceful restful sleep in forever.

After Chloe had woken up, the sun was brightly shining and was high in the sky, melting a little of the thick snow on the ground. She glanced at the alarm clock and it read 9:38. Woah. She really did sleep in late today. She kicked herself mentally for allowing herself to do that and decided not to do it again. She lifted her head up from Wash's chest and sat up in the bed and looked at Wash. He opened his eyes drowsily and smiled. "SO it wasn't a dream!" Wash said with a smile. He looked happy. He sounded like a little kid who just got the best toy in the world.

"No apparently it wasn't." Chloe smiled. She was sitting up looking at him as he propped his neck up on the pillows, letting his arms down to his side. He glanced at her and something caught the attention of his eye. Wash gently ran his finger of a 3 inch long scar on her left leg.

"What happened there?" Wash said as he looked at her, and she looked at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. She was a very cool and interesting person. He liked that. Alot.

"Oh its just an old bullet wound. Stung like a bitch when it happened, but a few days later, it was perfectly fine. Thanks to my healing unit." Chloe said as she looked at her scar, the memories coming back to her.

"You know, Chloe," Wash said, "That was the best night's sleep I have had since ... I can't even remember when i've had a nights sleep even close to that restful and peaceful. Thank you." he smiled at her. This truly was a night he slept good. He didn't have any nightmares or bad dreams about anything.

"Really? Same here!" Chloe said, "I usually have bad dreams and nightmares about things that happened in my past. And things I did in my past. Especially things im not so proud of." she looked down, but Wash lifted her chin up with one finger to face him.

"We all make mistakes." Wash said, "We just have to learn to forget and forgive ourselves. You are not a bad person, don't let your mind think you are." he smiled. He knew all about this because of all people, he himself knew he used to be a pretty shitty person.

"Thanks, Wash." Chloe said. "Now I was thinking of going to scout out the canyon for a way out. If i would have known you guys were trapped I would have picked you guys up in the plane, but command never tells me crap so, yeah. Now we are all stuck here." she said with a sigh as she watched him get out of bed and pull on some sweat pants over his boxers and a sweatshirt.

"We need to get out of here, and soon." Wash said, "I fear that we won't last more than another week or so." he said shaking his head as he got ready to put his armor on. "Carolina will probably be on my ass when she finds out about this." he looked at her, "But it was worth it. I don't mind." he smiled to Chloe.

Chloe looked at him and raised an eyebrow with a smile. "What, is Carolina like your girlfriend or something?" she said crossing her arms looking at him with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hell no, she used to know this guy named York, he was in project freelancer as well. But after he died, she was never the same. She never brought herself to trust, or love anyone else. And I respect that. I know how she feels." Wash said with a deep sigh, as though he was remembering his past, and it all was coming back to him at once.

Chloe walked over and put an arm on his shoulder, "Whatever you need, Wash, just ask me." she said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, it was a daring move, she had to admit, but she just felt the need to do it at that moment. That moment was perfect. She felt as though she _had_ to do that, right at that exact moment. "I'm going put my armor and stuff on. Care to join me?" she said with a playful grin as she turned away and walked out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind her to give Wash some privacy.

Wash looked at his messy bed and ran a hair through his brown messy hair. He smiled. Chloe might be the one for him. But he was such a bad person, she deserved better. Yeah. She did. But his mind and soul really wanted her. Wanted to be hers. Wanted her to be his. He loved her. He truly did.

Tucker's watched Chloe's butt swing with interest as she walked out of Wash's room casually. "Hey hot stuff. What were you doing in Wash's room? Care to go in my room?" he asked slyly, in a snitchy but yet clever voice as he walked pretty fast to catch up with her as she was walking to her and Grif's shared room.

"I'm a sleepwalker, Tucker." Chloe said stopping and turning to face him as he examined her body with great interest. "I woke up and I was in there and at the time was too cold and tired to actually leave the room or do anything about it, so I stayed. We didn't do anything, Tucker. And neither will me and you be doing anything, now, or ever." she said reassuring him with a glare. She left him standing there and walked into the room. Grif was spread out across the bed and his right arm was hanging off. The covers were twisted up about around him and half of them were off the bed. 3 of the 4 pillows were on the ground and Grif held onto the last pillow. Chloe smirked at this and changed out of her night clothes and into her armor. She didn't know what she and the others would do today, but she knew she would find SOMETHING to do.

As she was changing into her armor, she heard Grif stir in the bed behind her and she glanced as he slowly began to awaken. "Hey Grif. Morning." she said casually as she put her armor on. She turned back to face the wall and continued with her armor.

"Oh hey. Where'd you go last night?" Grif mumbled casually and lazily. "I didn't see you when I woke up last night." he sat up and walked to where he kept his armor in the closet, and started to put it on from where he was standing; the opposite end of the room Chloe was in.

"Oh yeah, turns out im a sleep walker, and I woke up in Wash's bed. It was strange. I never knew I slept walked before." Chloe shook her head as she finished putting her armor on and it powered up.

"Good morning, Chloe Freeman, and Dexter Grif." Drax said in his deep demonic sounding voice as he appeared in front of Chloe. He was glowing and bright red. Almost too bright for Grif's eyes he had to turn away. "Its a good day in Valhalla today."

"Why do you say that? Its never a good day to be stuck in this stupid canyon." Grif complained rolling his eyes at what the AI had said.

"Heya Drax." Chloe said in a casual voice, deciding to ignore Grif at the moment. "Hows my armor running?"

"Fine, as usual." Drax replied. He vanished back from wherever he came from and continued doing whatever it was he was doing before.

"Your AI seems really cool. Where'd you get him?" Grif asked as he turned towards Chloe after the two of them had put all of their armor on.

"Oh thats just Drax, he doesn't say much but he is the best AI anyone could ask for. I got him from these aliens who had stolen a bunch of AI's, and weapons and stuff like that, it was on this other planet I was hired on, I don't remember why I was there, but I found him and got him implanted. We were a perfect match right from the start." Chloe said as she walked out of the room, fully armored.

Grif shook his head as he watched Chloe leave the room. He had thought only freelancers got that kind of advanced stuff and AI's. Huh. Guess he was wrong. He lazily pulled his quilt over the unmade and messy bed and tried his best to make it look decent without doing much work. He soon left the room heading towards the kitchen, after he got tired enough of trying to make his un-makeable bed.

Chloe put her food into the microwave and set the time on 1 minute. While it was heating, she did 20 regular pushups and was doing 1 handed pushups. She watched her food cooking as she did this.

Donut and Doc were watching her with interest and talking to each other about this.

"I think its really cool!" she heard Donut say. "I wish I could do that!"

"I don't know if I could be able to do that." Doc said, "it looks waaay to hard." he watched with interest as Chloe was doing 1 handed pushups with ease, making them look as easy as nothing.

Tucker watched her with a smirk under his helmet. He watched her butt and then said, "Wow. She looks HOT." he said under his breath, but Chloe heard him. Tucker chuckled to himself. "You look GOOD doing those pushups, hot stuff." he said.

"Shut up Tucker." Chloe said through her breathing. She had done about 71 one handed pushups and was getting a little tired. And besides the fact she was hungry. She hadn't eaten all morning.

Carolina came up behind the group of reds and blues who had gathered around Chloe as she did one handed push ups. She grumbled under her breath, "Its not that impressive guys, once you learn to do it, its really easy you know." she said a few complaints and bad words about Chloe then turned around. She ran into Washington as she turned and whispered to him, "I'd like to talk to you later on, Agent Washington." she said as she walked by him and out of sight.

Epsilon appeared to Wash, "Oh she's mad. Tucker told her that you slept with Chloe last night. She thinks you guys were screwing but I know you weren't."

"And how would you know we weren't?" Washington asked with a surprised and confused voice. "Thats a bit strange you know, Epsilon."

"Oh I would've heard and known, trust me, I have my ways." Epsilon said before disappearing, going back to Carolina.

After she had finished about 2-3 hundred pushups, Chloe got her food out of the microwave and sat down to eat it. Everyone was watching her, "What?" she said, "I take it none of you have ever done a push up?" she grumbled to herself with a smirk. Her helmet rested on the table and she glanced at it. She felt everyone was staring.

Simmons looked at Sarge, "I bet you could do pushups like that, Sir. Your one of the most athletic people I know!" he said, obviously being a kiss ass.

"Really Simmons?" Chloe said standing up and putting her bowl in the sink. Grif looked at her and watched to see what she was going to say. This should be interesting, he thought to himself.

"You think Sarge could do one handed pushups? I bet he couldn't. I'll bet you $15." Chloe said with a smirk. "I doubt any of you, besides Wash and Carolina, couldn't do any pushups. Not even two handed." she gave Simmons a sarcastic smirk and got in his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss his ass so much and you would find yourself a much happier person." Chloe said whispering into his ear before walking out of the base, grabbing her helmet and putting it on as she walked out of base.

"I think she's right about that, Simmons." Grif said with a laugh.

"Shut it, dirtbag." Sarge said to Grif as he turned around.

Wash smirked at all this and ate a quick breakfast before walking outside, looking around to see where Chloe had gone. He noticed fresh footprints in the soft white blanket of snow. He heard someone walking up behind him and turned to see Carolina. "Care to go on a walk with me, Agent Washington?" she said as she walked past him.

Wash watched as she walked by. He already knew what this "walk" and "talk" would be about. He sighed and followed behind her. He looked around for Chloe but she wasn't anywhere to be found at the moment, so he just sped up walking to catch up with Carolina.

Back inside the base, Tucker was talking to Grif while all the others did their own thing. "So dude," Tucker said, "You get to sleep with next to her EVERY night. What is your relationship with her? Have you banged yet?" he asked in an anxious voice.

Grif looked at Tucker with disbelief under his helmet. "Uh dude, no we don't bang. Yeah we share a bed but our relationship is a friendship. Not even a relationship. She is totally not into you dude, but did you see how she acts around Wash? I'd say she likes him." Grif crossed his arms and looked at him, "Where did Simmons go?" he said walking off to go find his Maroon Buddy.

Tucker shook his head, surely she couldn't like Wash, could she? Wash was a boring and rude guy. He was a total ASSHOLE. He walked around until he found Caboose, who was sitting on the ground playing with a bunch of paper plates and cups.

"Um, what are you doing Caboose?" Tucker said in a confused voice, looking at what Caboose was doing. He was just throwing cups and plates around the base.

"Well .. I wanted to play baseball .. But their is snow outside and we couldn't see the bases .. And did you talk to Church? Does he still want to be my bestfriend?" Caboose said in his casual dumb voice.

"The last time I checked Church still hates you, and you don't have to see the ground to play baseball, Caboose." Tucker said in an aggravated tone, already aggravated from talking to Caboose for 2 minutes.

"Oh, I know Church will come around. Anyways. Im going outside and build a snowman, if you want to come you can." Caboose said with a smile under his helmet.

"Naah you go ahead," Tucker said. "Oh before you go, have you noticed anything about Chloe? Like, do you think she's into me, or Wash?" he said. He didn't really talk to Caboose or ask him questions because he always got stupid answers.

"Well I don't know. I think she likes Agent Washingtub. Im not really sure but do you like her?" Caboose said as he looked at Tucker, who was looking down at the ground.

"Of course I like her. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Im professor fuck. I'm the ladies man." Tucker said. He looked up to find Caboose, but Caboose had gone outside to play in the snow. Tucker sighed. He had no one to talk to about anything sexual.

Carolina and Wash walked through the snow in silence. Finally, Carolina spoke up. "So I heard about last night. You don't know anything about her and your already Screwing her. Typical you." she said, "You never make the right choices. Who told me? Tucker did. Hes jealous." she looked at him and stopped walking.

Wash stopped too. "We weren't screwing. She is a sleepwalker, Carolina. I just woke up and she was in my bed, clinging to my leg. Seriously, we didn't do anything like that. Besides, i'm not even sure if she likes me in that kind of way." he looked at the ground then at Carolina. "Believe me, I've never lied to you."

Carolina looked at him, "Alright, Wash, I believe you but remember, we hardly know anything about her and she could be someone shes not. Remember." Carolina looked at him one more time before walking off into the canyon. She always did like to be alone. By herself. Ever since York had died, she was never really close to anyone, not even friends close to anyone.

Wash shook his head at his thoughts and turned around and started walking the other way. Chloe said something about going look for a way out and he had a hunch where she might be. The caves.

Chloe walked by herself towards the caves, along the edges of the canyon. Snow fell lightly onto the ground and Chloe looked up. This was the first time she had really noticed how beautiful snow was. She pulled her helmet off and lightly set it against a rock. She put her hand out and let a few snowflakes fall into her hand. She heard someone walking towards her and turned around. Before she knew it, Wash had tackled her lightly to the ground and looked at her playfully.

"Hi." Wash said letting a breath out, his breath in the air looked like smoke.

Chloe looked at him with a smile from under him, "Hey, how are you?" she said casually as she looked up at him.

"I am doing wonderful, but even better now that I found where you are." Wash said with a grin as he stood up, helping Chloe to her feet.

"Im going to search in the caves for anything useful, especially a way out, but any weapons, food, ammo, anything would be of help. I hope we can get out soon, I hope." Chloe said looking at Wash. She grabbed her helmet and put it in her hand. She wasn't going to put it on at the moment, it was such a beautiful day, and the snow was so beautiful on the ground and falling.

Wash nodded to her and followed behind her, admiring her build and her butt. He caught up to her and smiled. He didn't want to seem like a stalker, or make her uncomfortable so the two of them walked in silence.

As they approached a cave, Chloe put her helmet on and walked inside, "Have you guys explored any of the caves yet?" she said looking at Wash, who shook his head.

"All these guys are idiots and they don't really do much, unless you count eating as something." Wash said with a shrug as he walked into the cave as well, making sure there was nothing that could harm her, or him.

Chloe walked further into the cave and stopped in her tracks holding her arm out to make Wash stop. As soon as Wash saw what was there and the two looked at each other in shock.

"We have to tell the others." Chloe said looking at Wash with a stern face and voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AAAANNNDDDDD I pulled a Cliffhanger. HAHAHA. Im so evil. HEHEHE. <em>**

**_So what did you think of chapter 5? Sorry for not having it updated sooner, but i've been super busy with life.  
><em>**

**_Let me know what you thought and if you have any questions. PM MEEE!_**

**_Thanks for reading. I will have chapter 6 up (hopefully) in the next few days._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, my life has been super busy with school.**_

_**Its been about a week since my last update ... wow**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 6, I think this is one of the most interesting Chapters I have written so far. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chloe and Wash stood their ground looking at the sight ahead of them. Neither of them could believe what they were looking out. How? What? And why were all these armored people here? This made no sense to them, they thought they were the only ones on Valhalla. They WERE the only ones in that canyon. How could this be?<p>

"I thought we were alone in this hell hole." Chloe said as she looked on. There were tons of soldiers. She and Wash stood very still, not wanting to make any noise of movement that would attract the unwanted attention of all these soldiers. These soldiers seemed to be working, on humans? That didn't make any since either. Nothing seemed to make since at all in this whole thing.

"Lets go tell the others, Carolina and Epsilon probably could help us out." Washington said looking at Chloe through his armored helmet, and motioning his head back towards the canyon. "We need to go before they find out we are here. We could seriously use a little help, don't you think?"

Chloe was a tiny bit hesitant. She didn't want to bring the others into this, because she very much knew that these people could hurt the group. "Drax can you gather some kind of intel on these people? Just so we are not completely in the dark? We could use a little bit of help at the moment."

Drax appeared to Chloe and she turned to face her bright red Ai. "Please tell me you have some good news about this situation, Drax." Chloe said as she looked at him

Drax spoke up in his deep demonic voice, "I have gathered information, this is a super soldier program, much like project freelancer, and they are stationed here, well hiding and carrying out their program here. They have some stolen freelancer tech, but its different from project freelancer. Instead of having the super soldier enhancement in their armor, like yours Chloe, they made a formula and are injecting the people themselves, so even without armor they are deadly weapons. I will try to find out more information if possible." Drax said disappearing just as quickly as he had finished.

Chloe looked at Washington and said. "Great," she said in a sarcastic voice. She herself had fought super soldiers, with armor enhancements, not actual super soldiers, and she had to play hell to win. There were a whole ton of soldiers here and she started to get a little concerned about the whole situation. "Drax, did you find anything else about this?" she said

Drax reappeared, "Negative, I am trying to figure out what their motives are but it appears these are just stupid people hired, they know nothing about the actual intents of the program itself." he said in his deep voice disappearing.

Washington and Chloe both looked at each other and Chloe let out a groan. "This day sucks so far." she said as she crossed her arms looking at them.

"We should probably get going now before someone finds us." Wash said, "The others need to know, especially Carolina and Epsilon, they could really help us. Lets go." he said.

Chloe nodded, "Lets go." she said and the two of them turned around to head back to the canyon.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea." A deep voice of a male said, his voice came from behind him. He walked towards them with his arms at his side.

Chloe turned first and looked at him, "He's brainwashed, he is probably one of those super soldiers. Be careful!" she said. She was right, but there wasn't much she could do.

Wash turned around as fast as he could, but the super soldier was faster, and stronger. With a swift hand he threw a punch at Chloe, which she ducked, but he was fast. Super fast. Chloe could already tell he was a super soldier.

She put her fist up but he was too fast. The last thing she remembered was falling. Falling towards the ground. She kept her eyes open long enough to see Washington get punched straight in the jaw, knocking him out and making him fall down right next to her, before the darkness took over. Lights out for them both.

_3 hours later in Valhalla at the base_

"Where are they? They couldn't have gone far, they usually don't leave this long without telling anyone, besides they would've said something if they were going to be gone long." Carolina said pacing up and down the walls in the main room of the base.

"They are probably off something banging." Tucker said to her, as he sat on the Sofa with crossed arms. "Besides it wouldn't surprise me." his voice trailed off as Carolina looked at him.

"No, Tucker, I doubt that. Washington would never lie to me about anything. Especially something like that. I'm starting to think something is wrong." Carolina said. She wasn't speaking in a worried voice, but she did sound a little concerned. She was concerned.

Epsilon appeared to her, "No signs of them in the base or in the canyon, I searched everywhere." he looked at Tucker and all the others, then back at Carolina.

"I take it nobody has seen them in the last few hours, right?" Carolina said as she turned and faced the door.

"Wait." Epsilon said, "They might just be in the caves, we should give them a few more hours, besides we don't even know which cave they could be in, maybe they just wandered off, or found something important. No use going after them right now."

Carolina looked at Epsilon and then back at the ground. "If they don't return in a few hours. _I'm_ going after them." she said with a stern voice then walked out of the room.

Donut looked at Simmons and then Doc, "I sure hope they are ok!" he spoke up, breaking the silence that Carolina had left them in.

"They are probably fine, besides i'm sure they can handle themselves." Grif said, trying to cheer the group up by trying to be positive. But he was worried. Especially about Chloe.

Doc looked at the rest of them, "I will go with Carolina when she leaves, who knows, they might need medical attention or something, you never know."

Sarge looked at Simmons and then Grif. "We can all go and fight. Besides, its been a while since we got to kick a little ass."

"I agree sir, a very good decision. We should all go." Simmons looked at Sarge

"Asskisser." Grif said with a grumble in his voice as he crossed his arms.

Carolina came back into the room. "Epsilon has been trying to find out what we are up against, because Chloe and Wash were taken." she looked at the group. "Be ready for anything."

_Somewhere on Chorus _

Chloe suddenly jerked away, her eyes opening to meet darkness. She looked around and felt movement. She could right away tell that she was in a truck. She looked around to try to see where they were, but couldn't see anything.

She tried lifting her right hand but found out she was handcuffed. She felt someone leaning on her. Handcuffed to her. This had to be Wash. She drowsily kept her eyes open, but she felt really tired, almost like she had been drugged or something.

"Wash." she whispered shaking Wash gently with her right hand, although it was handcuffed to his left hand. "Wash, wake up, I need you to wake up." she repeated. She and Wash still had their armor on but they were handcuffed together. Great, that would make fighting 50% more difficult.

Washington slowly woke up. "Chloe?" he said, opening his eyes to the darkness. He felt they were in a truck. "We're moving." he said, "I think we are in a truck." he sounded tired.

"Stay with me." Chloe said to him. "We are handcuffed together, we still have our armor. But yeah we are moving i a truck, stay quite, Drax is trying to pinpoint our location and a possibly escape." she turned to the general direction Wash was, since she was handcuffed she knew where he was.

"I wonder where we are headed." Wash said quietly in a whisper. He was still leaning on Chloe as they sat leaning against the wall of the truck. It was a rough ride and everytime they hit a bump, it made them move. They were still in armor, but too weak and tired to do anything.

"Wash, just be quiet, we don't yet know the threat and Drax is working on it. He should be here any minute. I can't believe they didn't take our armor though. And I don't know what they will be doing with us." Chloe said as she shifted her position with her back against the wall. She could feel herself gaining strength.

"How do you feel?" Wash asked her, "I feel a little tired, but I also feel like im waking up a bit. Starting to get more energy. You?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, a bit drowsy but fine. I can't see much but its something you get used to." Chloe said. "Any minute now Drax." she said under her breath, but loud enough for Wash to hear.

Wash slumped against Chloe. "I just wanna go to sleep." he said leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Stay with me Wash," Chloe said, "I need you to stay focused. Just listen to my voice, don't let yourself sleep. Fight it. Please. I need you to." she said as she lightly shook him off of her. She didn't want him to lean on her and get comfortable. She needed him to be awake in case they needed to fight for a way out.

"Okay, Chloe, I'll try. I'm trying." Wash said. He sat up and crossed his arms. "I'm staying awake." he said in a drowsy voice. Chloe could tell he was close to falling asleep. She was losing him.

Drax appeared in front of Chloe and he was glowing so bright, Chloe had to turn her head, so did Wash. But it woke Wash up a bit.

"It appears we are on the planet Chorus, where a civil war has been going on. This super soldier program is trying to create super soldiers so that they can sell them to whatever side of the war pays more, and they are apparently brainwashing the test subjects. I was listening to the driver and captain speaking. Oh and in about 10 minutes the vehicle will be stopping. They are dropping you guys and a few other things off. Thats all I know for now, I'm going to try to get more information now." Drax said in his deep demonic voice, before disappearing.

Chloe turned her head back around to face Wash. "Alright so thats what we know. This doesn't sound too good, but it seems like we can handle it, right? 10 more minutes, cmon Wash, lets stand up, we need to get ready to fight. Cmon, I have a feeling we might be having to fight when they open those doors." she stood up and helped Wash to his feet. She could already tell he was drugged much more than she was. But he had to hold himself together. He just had to. Their escape depended on it.

Chloe put her arm around Wash's back and held him up, he was heavy, she had to say, but with her super strength armor enhancement that Drax was running, it was easy. "Cmon Wash, stay with me." she said in a soft voice. She felt a bit drowsy but nothing she couldn't handle. Wash seemed to be waking up a bit.

Chloe tugged at the handcuffs holding her and Wash together. Of course they were handcuffed together. That was just great. Now they would have a worse time fighting. This day wasn't going good so far.

Drax appeared again to Chloe, "Stopping in 3 minutes, there are 41 soldiers unarmed with weapons waiting at the drop off. I think you can fight them off. They are not super soldiers but they are brainwashed and no doubt good fighters, they are the ones who haven't yet been experimented on, but will be. If you can get past them, I can find an escape route form there." he disappeared.

Chloe looked at Wash through the darkness and he looked back at her. "Hear that wash? 41 unarmed soldiers, sounds like fun. 3 minutes. Cmon wake yourself up." she said.

"I think i'm good to fight, I'm pretty woken up now." Wash said, he was now standing on his own without her help. That was something. The drugs were starting to wear off.

Chloe stood in the darkness, waiting, for what? 41 soldiers. She didn't know how they would pull it off. But they had to. 41 unarmed wouldn't be that hard.

"1 minute and 48 seconds until the drop off point. I will fully scout out the area once we arrive the destination point." Drax said as he appeared next to Chloe.

"Make sure they don't have any weapons on them when we arrive, got it Drax?" Chloe said looking at him. Drax nodded to her and vanished. He would be a big help to them. The only thing that Chloe worried about was if they stole her armor and Drax. Then they would play hell, big time, to win this war. And she didn't even know if anyone could survive on this planet without armor.

Wash stood by Chloe, he was standing by himself with ease now. "Are you ready for this?" Washington asked as he stood next to Chloe.

The clicking sounds of the heavy and large door being opened were heard, and the doors were opened light flooding into the vehicle.

"Time to find out." came the reply from Chloe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I have pulled yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! Don't you love it?<br>**  
><strong>So what did you think of Chapter 6? I know this was a really short chapter but I'm doing what I can. It took me a while to think of the idea, and it took a lot of brainstorming as well!<br>**_

_**I will make Chapter 7 really soon, and it will be a long chapter, I'm hoping (: **_

_**Thanks for reading and I will have Chapter 7 posted as soon as possible!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi everyone and thanks for reading and keeping up with this story so far!_**

**_Just a heads up there is a ton of action and fighting in this chapter._**

_**Enjoy chapter 7.**_

_**Here we go.**_

* * *

><p>Bright light flooded into the vehicle as the heavy doors were pulled open. Chloe looked at the area. It was just a desert with a free dead trees and bushes. No buildings, vehicles, or anything here. That was odd. Chloe was expecting more of a - well different surrounding.<p>

"Put your hands in the air!" yelled one of the 41 soldiers that were walking towards Wash and Chloe. The soldiers started to close in around them, forming a circle of nothing but men who were ready to fight.

Wash slowly and hesitantly put his hands in the air. He looked at Chloe. He was waiting for her to give him a sign or SOMETHING. Chloe looked at him and slowly put her hands up. She knew Drax was trying to find an escape route, but right now, her and Wash had to put up a hell of a fight to get out of here, before an escape route was even thought of.

Two of the soldiers slowly and cautiously walked over to where Chloe and Wash were standing and grabbed their hands roughly forcing them their backs, even though they were still handcuffed. This made the handcuffs twist all awkwardly and it cut into Chloe's arm. She bit her lip as the handcuffs were cutting into her arm in an awkward way. It was a slight bit painful, but pain was something one grew to deal with.

The large man holding Chloe's hands behind her back spoke up laughing and said, "I hope those handcuffs hurt, stupid little bitch." he turned around at the other men and they were all laughing too.

She glanced at Washington and he looked back at her. They stood still for a moment. Then, shit was going down.

Chloe suddenly stepped on the man's right foot, stomping as hard as she could, then she stomped his left foot. She was using super strength and she heard bones in his feet crack. She turned so she was facing him and kicked him in the balls. Hard. He was thrown back by the impact and before landing her fist in his face she said, "I hope this hurts." then, it was lights out for him as a super strength punch hit him hard in the face.

Wash knew this was the signal and he threw his head back, hitting the guy who was holding him. The impact knocked this guy backwards and before he knew it, Wash jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down and out.

Chloe looked at Wash, her right hand still handcuffed to his left hand. "Switch sides!" she said to him, and she ran to the opposite side, and so did he. She ducked an incoming punch by a soldier, and upper cut punched him in the stomach, then before he could react, she jumped up and landed both fist onto his shoulders. She landed, did a quick spin around and kicked him aside with ease. He landed about 5 feet away.

Wash ducked a few punches, they were coming at him from every side. He dropped to the ground and kicked a few of their feet out from under them, causing them to hit the ground. Before they could react and get up, Chloe ran up next to him and helped him knock these out.

Chloe and Wash both got up in sync. Chloe looked at Wash, "I need you to do a flip when I do one. I have an idea." Chloe said. Wash nodded and tried to make an idea of what she was talking about in his mind. Chloe turned her back to the soldiers and said, "NOW!" she started to do a backflip and Wash did a frontflip going over her. The impact threw both of them into a large crowd of soldiers, knocking some out and down.

Chloe jumped into the air and kicked one of the men down, and landed next to Wash. "These handcuffs are really starting to get on my nerves, Wash!" she said as she spun around and punched another one of the soldiers as he came from Wash's backside.

"I know! But I think we got this!" Wash said as he punched one of the soldiers to the ground and stood back up. He ducked another punch and knocked out a few more soldiers. The drugs had long worn off by this time and the fighting was all good at the moment.

Chloe turned just in time to see a soldier going up behind Wash with a knife. She dove at his feet and tackled him to the ground. She could feel the handcuffs tighten and dig into her arm. She punched the soldier hard in the face from where had landed on her stomach on the ground. She jumped up and landed on her feet with ease and as she was getting up, another man came at her. She spun around and ducked, kicking him in the stomach, knocking him out.

The two of them formed a circle and anyone who came close got knocked out. Soon after all the other soldiers had been knocked out and were lying unconscious on the ground, the last 3 standing soldiers approached them slowly.

Chloe charged the first one and easily punched him in the throat, then kicked him aside. The next one came at Wash from behind, but Wash turned around, ducked, and the soldier went right over his shoulder. Wash spun around and jumped up, landing a kick on this guy. The impact threw him back but didn't knock him out. He slowly got back up and came towards Wash again. But this time he would have him. Wash did right cross on the guy's face, and then a left uppercut on his stomach. The man staggered and fell backwards, knocked out cold.

The third one came at Chloe from the right side, and she didn't see it. But Wash did. He put his foot infront of the guy and he tripped. Chloe saw this and easily kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"There, thats all 41 of them." Chloe said looking around and her eyes took in the sight of the work they had just done. Her eyes set on Wash. "Good fight." she said. "Drax should be finding an escape route anytime now." she kept her voice down, just in case, because she knew of the possibilities that someone could be watching them. And she couldn't risk losing Drax.

Chloe and Wash both turned around at the sound of someone clapping. Chloe took in the sight of a short and chubby man with no armor on. He was about 5 foot 5 and chubby. He had two armored and fully armed guards behind them. Chloe looked at Wash with a confused look on her face. Wash returned the look under his helmet and shrugged.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Wash said as he started to walk forward. Chloe didn't move, and Wash was stopped. He turned to look at her, "Cmon what are you doing?" Wash said in a confused voice.

"I don't think he is here to fight." Chloe said as she slowly walked forward. Wash stood by her side, her right side, and they walked forward.

"Those are the ones. Get them for me." The fat man without armor said. He turned to Chloe and Wash and said, "I have never seen any soldiers with good enough training to even defeat 20 other soldiers. Those soldiers were very well trained and you laid them all down. With handcuffs on! You both would be perfect for my program!" the fat man talked in an excited voice. The two very tall and large guards simply nodded and followed behind the fat man as he walked towards them.

Chloe looked at Wash and then walked forward. She put her fist up and said, "Yeah well if you want me for your program, you have to fight me. And capture me." she said, "I'm not going down without a fight." Wash nodded as well to what Chloe had said and put his fists up.

Wash looked at the man as he let out a laugh and smirked, "Oh I already have captured you!" he held up a small remote. "This here is a special remote that can generate an electric shock to whoever wears those handcuffs." he said sarcastically pointing to the handcuffs that were securely fastened to Wash and Chloe. "The shock is so powerful it can stop your armor from working .. And your heart."

Chloe looked down at the handcuffs for about 5 seconds then back up at the little fat man. "You son of a bitch." she said in a pissed off voice. She was beyond pissed off at this point. Wash looked at the man and then the guards.

"Well," the little fat man turned to his two armored guards, "What are you waiting for? Grab them for me and bring them inside!" he talked in a sort of british accent. And boy was his accent annoying.

Chloe hesitantly took a step back as the two large men approached. They went behind Wash and Chloe and roughly grabbed their hands, forcing them behind their backs. They shoved them forward. Chloe started a small slow walk and so did Wash. She glanced at him and then back at the ground.

The little fat man walked in the front of them with his hands behind his back. He walked up to a large red colored rock and then took out another remove from his pocket and pressed a button. Chloe looked at this. Of course he had a secret door that leads to his secret underground facility. She rolled her eyes. Of course he did.

"Bring them inside and put everyone on lockdown, someone might be looking for them." the little fat man told a nearby guard. The guard nodded and hurried off. The door behind them closed.

Chloe looked around, trying to figure out where they could be. She could here a voice in her head, it was Drax. The voice said, *61 heavily armed guards are guarding this building. All 5 exits are guarded by super soldiers. This place is on lockdown. New plan will be developed. Right now I will keep communications to a low. I will be forced to stay in the dark.* Drax's voice faded out in her head. Chloe looked at Wash and he looked back, he seemed to know what she was doing at the moment.

Wash took in the sight. There were tons of soldiers with black armor, and tons of little scientist and guards walking around, scurrying at their own will, all working on their own little projects. This seemed like a very well and developed program. They were like cockroaches under a rock, growing, and waiting to strike.

"Ah," the little fat man spoke up, "Welcome to our secret base, your new home! This part of the base is where we run tests, do experiments and develop new formulas! The scientist department is located here. Oh and that door - its a one way entrance, just so you don't get any ideas what so ever. Now that that is over, guards bring them around and lets give them a tour of our humble little base." the sounds of machinery and the talk of scientist filled the well lit facility.

Chloe looked around and heard Drax's voice in her head, *This will be a very hard escape, they have 24 hour surveillance and nobody leaves without being checked and examined. This might be difficult, but not terribly bad. I will try to get as much information as possible* his voice faded out.

"Now now lets not hold up the tour." The fat man said as he walked down the halls. The guards roughly pushed Wash and Chloe forward. "Now follow follow, we have a lot to see." the fat man said as they walked.

"Ah this is my favorite room. The training room!" The little man said approaching 5 inch thick glass. He and the guards stopped and he looked inside. Two armored soldiers were both fighting. Except they weren't normal, they had super strength. They were fighting until one of them got knocked out by the other. But the fighting didn't stop. The soldier who had knocked the other one out kept punching, kicking and beating the knocked out soldier, until he died.

Chloe looked at the fat man, "Oh thats just great, you teach them to kill each other. How do you know they won't all turn on you? I mean you've given them the strength to do so. I mean at any moment, they could all turn on you." she said in a rude and sarcastic voice.

"Oh you think I haven't already thought of that? Lets just say the little handcuffs you are both wearing are very similar to the tiny bomb implanted in all of their heads. Whenever one of them disobeys orders, tries to escape, or refuses to fight, we push the button. And it blows a huge hole in their skull, so don't think of any ideas." The little fat man replied. "Oh and also, I teach them that the strongest wins, showing mercy is a weakness. Letting your opponent live could one day be your downfall." he crossed his arms and half turned around, "They are all brainwashed too, but some of them work willingly with the program."

The super soldier turned to Chloe and Wash and stared through the glass at them for a moment. Chloe shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The soldier turned his attention back to the dead opponent on the ground. Wash stared at this for a moment. They taught each other to kill because its a weakness if you don't. That sounded a lot like project freelancer, except when training they didn't kill members of their own team.

The fat man then spoke up, "Well then now that we have done that, lets go to my second favorite room!" he seemed all excited. Clearly this guy had a few screws loose in his head. He walked forward and the guards followed.

They walked a good ways until they came to a small room with cells in it. "Here is where you'll be staying unless you are 'busy' with something. These are the cells, strong enough to contain the strength of 10 super soldiers made from a rare metal from another planet. But thats another story. You two will be staying in the cell on the end. The same cell, because I don't want you to be apart. All the super soldiers stay in the cells at night. I've programmed their minds to know to come here by a certain time. Once they are all here the guards lock them up. And then in the daytime they are let back out for their specific jobs. But the scientists and guards work under my command, and aren't brainwashed. Well, the willing ones weren't brainwashed. You both will be staying in the cells unless otherwise being tested on, you will be served 3 meals a day, and water is accessible for you at all times. There is a small bathroom and the door to it is in your cell. Their is a lock." he let out a small laugh ,"Any who, back to you two. What are your names?"

Wash was about to stay something but Chloe beat him to it, "I think i'd rather go to hell than tell you my name." she glared through her helmet

"Oh well your going to go their anyways!" The fat man laughed, "Aren't we all? I'll break your spirit, you just wait. Anyways, it doesn't matter what your names on because your new names are Project X19 and Project X21." he smiled, "Guards put them in their cells and get back to whatever you doing." he motioned for them to leave and walked away.

The guards roughly shoved Wash and Chloe forward towards the large cell in the corner. They opened the large metal door and as they did Chloe examined the metal. *Run an analysis on that metal Drax. Find out if it can be broken, bent, or even melted* she thought in her mind.

*I'll do that.* Drax's voice came as a reply. Chloe and Wash turned to face the guards as they locked the cell and walked away. This was going to be hell getting out. And hell dealing with.

Once the guards had walked away Wash turned to see what was in the room. There was a Queen sized bed on one end, the bathroom on the other side of the room, and a small chair on the other side. "Woo hoo this is gonna be so fun." Chloe said in the most sarcastic voice possible. "At least they could've taken off these handcuffs." Chloe said letting her arm hit the bed to prove the point. She got up and Wash followed behind her as they went to look at the bathrooms. It was a nice and spacey bathroom. Full of room and clean. There was a sink, a mirror, and a bathtub. At least they weren't going to neglect them.

Wash looked at Chloe for a moment. She sighed. She walked over to where the bed was and sat down. Wash sat besides her. "Its going to be fine, we'll get out of here soon. The others are looking for us, I bet you that. They probably are already on the trail." he was trying to sound hopeful about the situation but he, too, was feeling a small streak of hopelessness about the situation.

Chloe pulled off her helmet and pushed some hair out of her face. She set her helmet down on the bed and looked at Wash. "Im glad I have some comfortable clothes under this armor. I have jean shorts and my favorite tank top." she gave a somewhat smile as Wash pulled his helmet off too. His hair was all messy and his blue eyes seemed to be tired. He looked even better without his helmet although his hair was messed up and his eyes looked tired.

Wash looked at Chloe and her messy blonde hair and her blind eye. Her one blue eye seemed bright. She looked beautiful. He had to say. He pulled his helmet off and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He took off his leg and chest armor and he had jogging pants and a tight white colored under shirt. He took all of his armor off except the small piece of armor that the handcuffs were on. There was air conditioning in this building and it was cool. It felt good. Wash piled his armor into a neat pile in the corner and put his helmet on top of it. Chloe could tell he was a very organized person.

Chloe tried not to gape at his chest in the tight and revealing shirt it was in as she took off her arms armor and then her legs, revealing her tan long legs with her short shorts. She pulled off all of her armor and piled it up by Wash's armor and laid on the bed. Wash laid next to her and laid his head next to hers. He looked at her and his eyes looked so cute. He gave her an innocent and adorable smile. Chloe let out a laugh just because of his cute and innocent smile.

"Stop that." Chloe said with a smile on her face. She put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her back. He gently stroked the top of her head with his thumb.

"We'll get out of here. We will." Wash said in a confident voice.

"Drax, hows that test on the metal going?" Chloe said as she turned over on her back. She laid on Wash's left side and he on her right. The handcuffs didn't allow them to even be that comfortable.

Drax appeared in front of them, and spoke up in his deep demonic voice, "Not good, this metal is known as Lontonium. Its the strongest known metal in the galaxy and only exists on the planet Tricia. He was right, not even the strength of 10 super soldiers could bust out of this metal. Although, I think there might be another way. The planet Tricia is a very cold planet. Its made of the coldest ice and the temperatures are so cold no human could even think of existing there. I'm going to run a few tests to see how Lontonium will react to heat." he disappeared again. He knew he had to stay hidden because if someone found out they would take him and experiment on him. He had seen that sort of thing happen, firsthand.

Chloe looked at Wash. "Heat. Where could we get fire from? Cmon... Think..." she sat up and her eyes stared at the wall as her mind was thinking deeply. She checked her watch on her right wrist, it was late at night. It was 11:23. "Maybe we should get a good nights sleep and do more work tomorrow." she laid back down next to Wash.

"Thats what I was thinking, we have all the time in the world to think of our escape plan, literally." Wash said as he put an arm around Chloe. She cuddled up into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." Chloe said in a soft voice. Wash smiled at this and let his eyes close.

"Night." he said

Drax disappeared out of sight and went into Chloe's armor. He was going to allow himself a good recharge on this night and help them out tomorrow. He didn't want to get caught, after all, he could be their last hope at escaping.

_Back in Valhalla_

"Tell me you've got even the slightest clue of where they might be?" Carolina said as she paced down the hallway of the base. She was talking to Epsilon. She knew this was trouble and was going to call the team together for a search and rescue mission.

"Nope, they're gone without the slightest trace, we're going to have to go searching for them in all the caves, gather up the teams." Epsilon said as he looked at Carolina. He knew that wherever Wash and Chloe were, they would survive. And whoever had taken them, they would all pay.

Carolina walked down the hall followed by Epsilon. She walked to where all the Reds and Blues were. They were just sitting around and talking. Being lazy, as usual. Not much more was expected. "Listen up." Carolina spoke up in a loud voice. "Two of our men were taken hostage, I don't know who did it, or what their motives were, but we are going after them. Gather up your stuff boys, were going on a rescue mission. We're getting out of here." she said. The group hurried off to get all of their things and soon were back in about an hour. "What took so long?" Carolina said looking at Tucker and Caboose.

"Caboose couldn't find his teddy bear so I had to look for it." Tucker said with an aggravated tone of voice. "But I found it so I think we're good to go for now at least. Until Caboose loses something." he mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, we're going in teams of 2 since its the fastest way to search. We will explore all the caves in the area. Be sure to yell if you are under attack or if you've found something. Are their any questions?" Carolina said looking at the group who stood in front of her.

"Uh yeah i've got a question. How will we choose the teams?" Grif said in his casual and lazy voice, "I don't want to be stuck with Doc .. Or worse, donut. All he wants to do is talk about his holes."

Donut looked at Grif, "Yeah I don't want to go with you either, because all you are is a big, fat slob." he crossed his arms.

Simmons looked at Donut then at Grif, "That is one of the most heartless and true things you have ever said donut." he said in a nerdy and sobbing voice.

Grif rolled his eyes, "Whatever i'm just not being paired with Donut." he said crossing his arms.

"I don't want any of you complaining about the partner you are paired up with," Carolina began, "Epsilon gets to pick the teams." she turned to walk away.

Epsilon appeared, "Really? Why do I get the horrifying job of picking the pairs? You know no matter who I team up they are all going to bitch about it." he said with an annoyed voice.

"I don't care who you pair up. Just make it quick, we can't keep wasting time." Carolina said with a sigh of annoyance.

Epsilon looked at the group, "Alright, Lopez and Caboose," he said, "Don't question my motives just do what I say."

Lopez looked at Caboose and said, "grande, ¿por qué tengo que conseguir pegado con el miembro más estúpido de los dos equipos?" (great, why do i have to get stuck with the stupidest member of both teams?)

Caboose looked at Lopez, "Yay! We can go explore the caves, and find treasure! I bet pirates hide treasure in those caves!" he sounded really excited

Lopez rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "genial, no puedo esperar". (great, I can't wait)

Epsilon rolled his eyes, ignoring Lopez. "Yeah whatever have fun. Alright Grif and ..." he paused for a moment, "Simmons. You two seem like a good team."

Simmons and Grif looked at each other. Grif sarcastically wriggled his eyebrows under his helmet. "Just like back at blood gulch." Grif said in a sarcastic voice.

Simmons rolled his eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Grif was his good friend. Probably like his best friend.

"Tucker and Doc." Epsilon said. "Donut and Sarge. I'm going with Carolina. Split up into your groups and everyone go to a different cave." he disappeared and then reappeared behind Carolina. "And remember, if something happens, just yell." Carolina and the rest of the group walked outside and split off into their own teams of two, each with their assigned partner.

As they left the group, Simmons looked at Grif, who had already fallen behind him and was walking slowly, "Cmon fatass we only walked about 10 feet. You can't tell me your already tired. You know it would be horrible if you passed out. Oh even worse, I'd have to carry you! Theres only one of me!" Simmons kept on rambling.

Grif smiled, Simmons was his best friend. In fact, probably like his only friend. I mean you can't live with someone for 10 or more years of your life and not be their best friend. Thats not how it went.

"Its such a long way to go though." Grif complained. He did want Simmons to keep rambling, he was so cute when he did that. Wait. WHAT?! Did he just say in his mind that S

immons was cute when he was rambling? His mind must be hallucinating, or something.

Simmons looked at Grif, "Cmon we can't let the team down, Grif, hurry up." he said as he walked. Grif walked a little faster but after about 100 feet, he stopped and leaned against a rock.

"I ... _Need_ ... Air ." Grif panted. They hadn't even walked that far and he was already tired. Grif put his hands on his legs and bent over. "I think i'm going to throwup..." he complained

"Oh cmon fatass." Simmons said sitting besides him. He was glad he was paired with Grif, because he was the only actual person he could put up with without going crazy.

Grif stood up and Simmons stood up too. "Lets go save our friends." Grif said. Simmons smiled. Thats the spirit Grif, thats the spirit.

_Somewhere in Valhalla by another cave_

"¿Sabes a dónde vamos ? Creo que sólo estamos caminando en círculos," Lopez said in an annoyed tone. (Do you even know where we are going? I think we are walking in circles.)

Caboose kept walking, he couldn't understand what he was saying. "Yeah I like going to the Circus." Caboose said, "It was fun. I like the clowns. They were nice." he said

Lopez rolled his eyes. He gave up. He followed behind Caboose until they approached the mouth of a large cave. "Its really dark in their." Caboose said

Lopez walked in front of him and into the cave, putting a small light on. The two of them walked inside even deeper into the darkness.

_At a different location in Valhalla_

Simmons stopped in front of a huge cave. This cave wasn't too dark. But Grif refused to go in. "Cmon Grif, why won't you go in?" Simmons said as he tugged on Grif's arm, but that didn't even make Grif move even the slightest.

"I'm not going in their. Its a cave and its dark and there are probably bats in there." Grif said crossing his arms. He refused to go in because there might be bats.

"Cmon Grif this is not the time!" Simmons said, "Do you want to save our friends or not? Are you just going to stand here while they might be dying for all we know?" he looked at Grif, "Please." he said

Grif looked at him and smiled, "I'll go but your going in first." he said following behind Simmons slowly.

"Thanks Grif." Simmons said

_Somewhere else in Valhalla_

Doc and Tucker walked side by side towards a small cave. "This looks really dark, who knows what could be in there." Doc said. "I'm not sure if I want to go in there." he said looking at Tucker.

"Pfft, don't be a pussy dude, there is probably nothing in there." Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled out his long blue glowing sword. "This can put a little light on our situation." he said

Doc followed slowly behind him and the two of them went in. There was not really anything in this cave that they could see.

_Far away from this cave_

Donut trudged in the snow with a little touch of girliness to his walk. "We're almost at the big dark cave Sarge, this seems like a lot of fun! I can't wait to be inside of it!" he smiled to himself.

"Um yeah Donut, sounds great." Sarge said, noticing how awkward he atmosphere seemed with Donut around. As they approached the edge of the cave Sarge peered inside. It was really dark but not scary at all. Sarge wasn't even the slightest bit bothered by darkness.

"Cmon Donut, lets go." Sarge said.

"It will be so much fun, lets go inside." Donut said with a smile.

"Yeah." Sarge said in a lightly awkward voice. Donut made everyone feel that way.

_At the last cave _

Carolina walked through the snow with Epsilon following her. "I wonder what kind of weird and crazy thing has happened to them. I mean you never know." she said.

"I think they'll be ok, lets face it, Wash was in project freelancer and Chloe is a badass mercenary. They'll be fine. They both have top badass training, and plus she has armor enhancements and an Ai, what could possibly go wrong?" Epsilon said as they walked into the cave.

"I don't know, Church, I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Something isn't adding up." Carolina said as the two walked into the darkness.

_At the secret base on Chorus where Wash and Chloe are being held captive_

Chloe suddenly jerked awake at the sound of something. Wash had his arm around her and he was sleeping peacefully. She sat up as far as the handcuffs holding her arm would allow her to and peered into the poorly lit room. The prisoners were all walking into different cells. Just like that creep had said. This was strange. After all the cells were filled, guards came behind the prisoners and locked them up. But the prisoners didn't sleep, they stood in their cells, as though awaiting something. Like they were awaiting a command. They stared forward with no emotion on their faces.

Chloe looked at Wash who was sleeping soundly then laid her head back down. She stared at the other soldiers for a moment before she turned her back to him and he stirred a little and put his arm around her. She sure was glad that her cell had walls on the sides and bars on the front. It was just creepy with those dudes awake all night and staring. She knew they had to get out of here. And soon. But how long, until her and Wash would end up like those men?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright I feel better already having this posted! Its been quite a while since my last update, but I'm trying.<em>**

**_What did you think of Chapter 7?  
><em>**

**_What do you think of the idea of me adding Grimmons to the fanfic? (Its just an IDEA i'm throwing around. Let me know what you think)  
><em>**

**_Thanks for reading Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be written and posted as soon as possible._**

**_Thanks!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been busy, believe me._**

**_Well here is chapter 8. ENJOYYY!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up and sat up in the bed. She tugged a tiny bit on the handcuffs and sighed. This was so uncomfortable. Everywhere she went, Wash had to come too. The bathroom, the bed, even to just stand up and walk around. It was annoying, but she didn't really mind. Wash was nice to be around.<p>

Wash had his head on the pillow, eyes closed, and snoring lightly. Chloe looked down and chuckled. She kept her right arm extended towards him so he could stay comfortable. She cared about him. And worried, too. This place was having an effect on him. Neither of them had anything to eat in 3 days, every since they arrived. Although they had a water cooler they could constantly get water out of which was outside of their cell.

Chloe peered into the darkness as she heard a small sound. The lights in the cell area flicked on and Chloe turned her head. It was really bright. She heard someone walking towards the cell and looked at the person. They were carrying a small tray filled with all sorts of fruits, breads and meats. The person slid it under the bars and Chloe picked it up. She set it down on the bed and watched the person leave, without saying anything.

She looked down at the food, "Drax." she said, and Drax appeared. "Run a diagnostic scan on this food and make sure their is no poison or drugs." she looked at Drax, who nodded and then vanished to work on his scan.

Chloe tapped her finger against her leg, waiting for Drax to appear with the results. She looked at Wash. He was a bit pale from the lack of sun, and she knew he was hungry. She smiled when Drax appeared. "Well?" she said in an anxious voice.

"There are no signs of drugs, or poison in the food. You may enjoy this meal." Drax said vanishing. He had to stay in the dark so that he wouldn't be caught and experimented on.

Chloe looked at him and then said, "Thanks, Drax." she turned to Wash and slightly tapped him. He had been having trouble sleeping. Whenever he fell asleep he would get nightmares, wake up sweating, sometimes wake up screaming, and even one time he had his hands around Chloe's neck, choking her. She wasn't afraid, she cared for him so she was going to make sure he would be ok. She would take care of him. She knew a person that went through what Wash did would have mental issues.

Wash slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. He was a little sweaty and he looked around, adjusting his eyes to the light in the room. Looked around with a dull look on his face until Chloe spoke up.

"Good morning Wash. They brought us food." Chloe said looking at Wash. Wash grumbled and rolled his eyes. He didn't trust any thing those people said.

"Its probably poisoned. Dispose of it. NOW." Wash said, raising his voice. "We don't know if it might have poison or drugs or something." he grumbled

Chloe looked at him when he raised his voice, "Woah. Woah. WOAH." Chloe said backing up a little bit. He had never ever even been close to raising his voice to her. "Wash, calm down! Drax already ran a scan and its fine. No poison, or drugs. So here." she handed the plate to him and set it in front of him. "You need to eat, its having more of at toll on you than me." she said.

Wash eyed her and took the food without another word. Carolina was right. He opened himself up to Chloe and now - he was facing the consequences. Why had he been so straight and forward to him? He loved her. But he knew she would end up broken if she was with him. After all, he was broken, and he didn't want her to be ruined. Because he loved her so much. He took a bit of bread and started to eat. He didn't make eye contact with Chloe. She was taking care of him. It was so nice of her to make sure he had food. Nobody had ever been this nice to him.

Chloe took the food when Wash handed it to her after he was done. "Thanks, Wash." she started to eat and then ate most of it. She pushed it aside and sat with her legs crossed and arms crossed. She looked at Wash as the prisoners all left their cells quietly. She noticed something was wrong with Wash. He just wasn't himself.

Wash peered out in the cell with a blank face. He turned to Chloe with a sigh when she tapped his arm.

"Wash, I know something is up with you. Tell me what it is and maybe I can help you. Your the nicest guy i've ever met, and no matter what i'm still going to be here for you." Chloe said as she looked at him.

Wash looked away and then Chloe sighed. "Fine then. Don't talk to me. Tell me you don't love me, tell me you never loved me. Because right now, your being a total ass and thats how I feel."

Wash turned and Chloe looked into his eyes. "Go ahead. Say it Wa-". Chloe was cut off when Wash put his hands behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was passionate and Chloe leaned into it, both of them closing their eyes. Wash put his left hand behind her head and his right hand on her right hip. Chloe put her arms over his shoulder and leaned in.

Chloe backed out of the kiss and her eyes wandered over him for a moment. She smiled a big smile. "I knew you'd come around. Don't shut me out for any reason Wash. Whatever it is, I will help you through it."

"Alright. I promise." Wash said with a smile. "And don't ever make me say I don't love you. It wouldn't be true." he put his hands over her hands and smiled. He was about to lean in for another kiss when ...

The fat man was walking directly towards them with two guards behind him. Wash turned his head to face them and so did Chloe. "Great." Chloe mumbled under her breath. Wash turned to her for a moment. He whispered something to her.

Chloe nodded and the fat man approached. "Good morning. I take it you've enjoyed the food. There was no poison or anything just so you know, since I know your both wondering." Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Anyways, take the handcuffs off of project x21 and put them on x19." he said.

The guards nodded and opened the cell, taking the handcuffs off of Chloe. She rubbed her wrist a bit, the pressure taken off relieving them. The handcuffs were put on Wash.

"What are you doing?" Chloe said in a confused voice. "Wait you can't do that to him!" she jumped up and wrapped her legs around one of the armored guard's necks. Even though she didn't have any armor she leaned back and put her hands on the ground throwing him over. She ripped his helmet off and repeatedly punched his face until he was out cold.

She stood up and made her way towards the fat guy. He just laughed and pulled a remote out. Chloe recognized the remove.

"One more move and your boyfriend ... Dies." He said holding the remote up. "But if you do what I say, he will live." he smiled, "Your choice."

Chloe slowly put her hands up, "Thats a good girl." the fat man said, "Now put on your armor," Chloe began putting on her armor, slowly, keeping an eye on the guards and the fat little man who was smirking. She wanted to rip the smirk right off of his face, she wanted nothing more than to slice his throat.

Chloe finished putting her armor on and went to put her helmet on. "NO, don't put your helmet on. Everything but your helmet." Chloe tossed her helmet onto the bed and it landed, facing Wash.

"Alright, grab her and we shall begin!" The fat man said as the guards grabbed Chloe and jerked her out of the cage. She squirmed and struggled but they had strong grips. They led her out of sight.

"CHLOE!" Wash yelled, seeing they were taken her somewhere. He put his hands on the bars and peered out, watching them disappear. HE picked up her helmet, wondering if that would be the last time he saw her.

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe grumbled looking at the fat man as he led the way. "You know im going to find a way out, and kill you. All of you."

The fat man didn't reply until they made their way to a familiar room. Chloe stared. It was the training room. "Here I will be testing your skills with one of the best soldiers i've ever seen. Meet agent 318." He motioned to a guy in golden armor, with no helmet on. He was blind in one eye and had a small scar on his face.

"Why don't you guys wear helmets?" Chloe said, noticing almost all the soldiers had no helmets on.

"Well we don't see a need for helmets. They get in the way during battle and personally I like to see people fighting face to face, not helmet to helmet." The fat man replied. "Put her in there and take off the handcuffs." he ordered.

The guards roughly pushed her in and took the handcuffs off. They backed out and locked the training room from the outside.

Chloe turned around to see the golden armor soldier approaching. He stopped. She looked at him. He had brown hair, and he was blind in his right eye, the scar going down 1-2 inches. He looked pretty handsome, and he was a little taller than her.

"So, what brought you here? I can already tell your a merc just by the armor design." He said. Chloe could already tell he wasn't brainwash.

"You mean in the training room or to this hell hole that they experiment on people?" Chloe chuckled with a smirk.

"They call me Agent 318, I test out the skills of the 'new' recruits. So that means your either going to have to take me out, or I'm going to have to take you out. And believe me, they gave me this job because my skills are too good to be wasted somewhere else, just sayin." The golden armor soldier approached.

Chloe rolled her eyes and backed up a little bit.

"Why are you backing up?" Agent 318 chuckled. "Scared, much?"

"No, I just like getting a good start." Chloe said as she started running towards him. When she got close enough she tackled him and punched him in the face. He easily kicked her off of him and jumped up onto his feet. Chloe landed on her hands and pushed off the ground and landed on her feet. She stood ready with one hand by her face and the other extended. She motioned him to come at her with a chuckle. He walked forward and threw a punch. Chloe caught it in her left hand and pushed on his arm, hard enough to get him out of her face. She headbutted him and when he was staggering she cracked her neck from side to side, and then her knuckles.

"Your pretty good, but believe me, I wasn't given this job for my good looks." Agent 318 said as he smirked, standing back up a bit slower than before.

Chloe charged him again. But this time what he did she wasn't ready for. He pulled out a machine gun and open fired. Chloe was thrown back by the impact and hit the wall. Hard. She saw stars in her eyes and blood poured out slowly from her head. She stood up, the healing unit kicked on, healing her.

"What a cheap move." Chloe said shaking her head as she got to her feet. "I thought it was testing 'skills' not who has the best weapon." she charged him again. This time he waited to her to get close and when she did, punched her square in the face before she could react. She was thrown back by the impact, and while she staggered. He jumped up, landed a punch in gut, and while still in air, kicked her hard. She landed on the ground, this time staying down. He was just better skilled at hand to hand. With weapons, Chloe could have totally wiped him out, using her super strength or guns.

The fight was declared over and Agent 318 offered Chloe a hand. "So, truly, how'd you get here?" Agent 318 asked her, as she stood up wiping the sweat off of her face. "After my project went down, Project Freelancer actually, they caught me after I had been attacked by this guy named Meta. And i've been here for what, 2 or 3 years now. Something like that. But nice fighting, I can tell you are already pretty bad ass."

"They brought me and my partner here." Chloe said, as she faced him. "We are going to escape though, so if you want in, let me know. I'm Chloe. Glad to see there is someone who isn't crazy here. My partner goes by the name Wash. Glad there is someone I can trust, you will keep my secret, right?" she said, "Because when I bust out, well, i'll just keep that part quiet."

"Wait. You said your partner goes by the name Wash? Is his name Agent Washington?" Agent 318 said. "IF it is, he was in project freelancer too. And we used to be buddies." Agent 318 said

"Yeah he is Agent Washington from Project Freelancer.." Chloe stopped. "Wait. Do you know someone named Carolina?" she asked

"Carolina?!" Agent 318 said, "Shes dead right?" he asked, in a somewhat excited voice.

"No she's alive, and shes looking for me and Wash." Chloe said.

"You know there are very few ways out and many have tried. Im not sure that you would have much luck getting out, to be honest, sweetheart." Agent 318 said. "Carolina and Wash used to be my good friends. We have to get out of here. I didn't know Carolina was alive. She used to be ... Someone I loved."

Chloe looked at him. She turned her head a bit. "Your eye, your blind also." She said, just now noticing.

"Yes I am, long story about that, I bet yours is a long story." He motioned to her right eye

"Oh and Uh, My name is York. Nice to meet you, Chloe." The golden armored Guy said.

"York, glad to have someone I can trust, we're getting out of here. Soon." Chloe said.

SO this was the guy named York Carolina used to love. Now it was all starting to fall together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think of chapter 8? <em>**

**_YORK IS ALIVE! Ever since project freelancer ended, and after he thought Carolina had died, York had been captured by the same Super Soldier program that captured Wash and Chloe._**

**_Sorry for not having any of the Reds and Blues in this chapter. But I will TRY to have them in the next chapter._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_I'll post chapter 9 as soon as I can!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating since October 22nd.. This chapter will be a really good chapter, I promise!_**

**_Here is a fact about Chloe:  
><em>  
><em>She knows 4 different languages:<em>  
><strong>

**_Russian_**

**_German_**

**_English & _**

**_Spanish_**

**_Well enjoy chapter 9! Review if you want :D_**

* * *

><p>Chloe cleared her throat and glanced through the glass at the fat man and the few guards standing around him.<p>

"What are they saying?" The little fat man said impatiently crossing his arms, "Find out what they are saying, NOW!" he grumbled. "You," he pointed to one of the guards, "Make them fight each other, I need to know how skilled of a soldier she is." The fat man grabbed one of the much larger guards and shoved him forward towards the door. The guard hesitated. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go in there and tell them to start fighting!" he said impatiently rolling his eyes at the guard.

The guard hesitantly took a key chain from his pocket with a large black metal key on it and opened the door. He pushed it open and walked towards Chloe and York, "Chief wants you two to start fighting or else he wi-" the guard was cut off when Chloe started walking towards him. "Do- don - don't take another - dont take another step or i'll - stop where you are!" he stuttered backing up and shakily pulling out a long steel knife. It was about a foot long and had a few blood splatter stains on it. Chloe glanced at the knife and then back at the Guard.

"Impressive." Chloe said crossing her arms and smirking, "But last time I checked, I'm not afraid of knives." she ran continually walked towards him.

The guard thrust his arm with the knife towards her. Chloe leaned back and ducked, just barely avoiding the knife. Chloe grabbed his arm, ripping the knife out of it and throwing it away in one quick motion. She used his arm and pulled herself towards him with her back facing him, and sharply thrust her elbow into his face. She turned around and kneed him in the stomach with her right leg and spun around to the left side, kicking him to the ground. She did all of this in a matter of about 10 seconds.

Chloe landed with ease on her feet and turned to the fat man and started walking towards the door. York was watching this and, he had to admit, she had great skills. But would those skills be good enough to get out of this facility? He himself had watched great soldiers attempt to escape this place, after months and months of training and planning, but all of them had failed. There seemed to only be one way in and one way out.

The fat man took a step back and the guards took a few steps forward, taking machine guns out and pointing them at her. "One more step you crazy bitch, and i'll pump you full of lead." the guard to the left said.

"Put your hands in the air." The guard to the right side said, motioning with his machine gun for her to listen to what he said.

Chloe knew she couldn't escape this. Regular bullets - she could have gotten away, any day. But lead? If she got too many lead bullets shot into her, then she would die of lead poisoning, not matter how fast the healing unit reacted. Slowly and reluctantly she put her hands into the air. Once her hands were all the way in the air, the larger guard, the one on the left, slowly approached her with his machine gun pointed at her. Once he got within 2 feet away from her, he quickly grabbed her hands, bringing them down in front of her. He quickly snapped a pair electric handcuffs on her and grabbed her armored arm, yanking her towards the fat man.

The fat man looked over Chloe's shoulder at York, "Agent 318, head over to the training reports area and give them a report of this one's skills." he motioned towards Chloe.

York nodded and walked out of the door, past them and down the hall. He glanced at Chloe as he walked by and then disappeared down the hall.

"Well well, I can see your already trying to rebel against us." The fat man said, "The more you rebel, the more you and your little boyfriend suffer."

"He's not my boyfriend." Chloe snapped as she lunged towards him, even though her arms were being held by the two guards, who easily stopped her attempted attack.

The fat man let out a laugh, "Really? Don't even try to lie to me like that, Project x 21." He snapped, his voice seemed to be filled with hatred and disgust. "Bring her back to her cell and be sure to handcuff the two of them together. Tomorrow we will be the training test on Project x 19."

_Back in Valhalla at different caves_

"Grif over here!" Simmons called out from behind a large rock. He had found a large pit filled with various equipment, and it looked like all the equipment was up to date and could be used. Grif had fallen behind him, which wasn't surprising, by about 20 feet while they were exploring the large dark cave they had been sent to.

"Give me a," Grif said heavily breathing in and out, "Minute." he said as he walked slowly, eventually getting to where Simmons was, at the slowest pace possible. "What is it?" Grif said letting a breath out and then quickly taking another in.

"Look down there at all that equipment. Don't you think someone - or something, was possibly here? These people - or things, could possible be what took Agent Washington and Agent Freeman! We need to go get the others, Carolina and Epsilon, we need to gather the team. Cmon Grif, lets go." Simmons said turning around and starting to walk the way they had just came in.

"Shouldn't we just stay here, and let them come find us? I mean I just got her and I'm really tired." Grif said as he sat down on a large rock. He was already tired, very tired in fact.

"Grif..." Simmons began to whine. Grif was so lazy and in fact it was difficult to run a search and rescue "mission" when all Grif wanted to do was sit down and sleep. But Simmons thought that was kind of - cute. In its own little way. Simmons smacked himself mentally for allowing his mind to wander. Lets just face it, he thought to himself, Grif probably isn't into me in that kind of way, we are just friends. Best friends at that.

"Grif - get up." Simmons said as he walked back over to where Grif had sat down. "Cmon Grif we have to go. Grif we need to." he kept on rambling, "Grif.." he said.

Grif smiled to himself under his helmet. He thought the nerd was so cute when he was rambling. God he sounded so hot when he did that. "Simmons ... I don't want to go, I just got here." Grif complained in a whiny voice.

"Don't you want to save our friends?" Simmons said in a voice that Grif could tell he was getting annoyed. "Grif, lets just go and once we are out of this cave you can take a nap while I get the others. But its not safe in here and we don't know who or what could be in here. So lets go, please?" he said.

Grif sighed and took a deep breath in, standing up lazily. "Alright, fine, but I'm taking the longest nap when we get out of this cave." he said as he starting walking.

Simmons smiled to himself and followed Grif, at least he could be bribed with food, or naps. That was a good thing about Grif. He chuckled to himself, Simmons was having a good time.

_At a different cave in Valhalla_

"Esta cueva termina aquí , yo no creo que haya nada aquí . Vamos a ir hacia atrás y ver si los otros han encontrado nada." (This cave ends right here, I don't think there is anything here. Lets go back and see if the others have found anything) Lopez said as he and Caboose reached the solid wall end of the cave they had been exploring.

"I think this might be a secret door, probably to a secret castle, or underwater kingdom." Caboose said as he pushed on the solid wall.

"No, creo que es sólo un muro de piedra, deja ir." (No, I think its just a stone wall, lets go) Lopez said as he turned around and started walking back towards the entrance of the cave. They had been walking a good 150 - 200 feet and hadn't seen anything. There was nothing in this cave that the two of them found suspicious.

Caboose turned around and started to follow Lopez back towards the entrance. A tiny speck of light showed its way from the entrance of the cave to the area they were at. Caboose looked around in awe of this large cave.

"Date prisa, idiota, deja de ver de la vista y le permite ir," (Hurry up, you idiot, stop sight seeing and lets go) Lopez said as he walked in a fast pace, which Caboose barely was able to keep up with. Lopez sighed and gave up, he would probably get yelled at or in trouble if he purposely left Caboose in this cave so he slowed down to Caboose's pace and walked slowly.

_Somewhere else in Valhalla at a different cave_

Sarge slowly and cautiously walked through the cave. He was being as quiet as he could, because for all he knew the enemy could be right around the corner, and he had to be ready to act on a moments notice.

He had a small light in his left hand and his shotgun in his other hand. He flashed the light to the left and looked around. Nothing. He flashed it in front of him and then to the right, still nothing that seemed suspicious.

Donut was walking slowly behind Sarge, following him step for step, not wanted to get lost or get left in this dark and scary cave. "Hey Sarge, do you think they have snakes in this cave? or bears? Oh no I hope they dont have bears!" he said in a half whisper half loud voice.

"Oh yeah Donut, I'm sure there are lots of snakes, and bears, tons of bears! And probably a chupa thingy too, and bigfoot. I'm sure there are lots of them here." Sarge said with his deeply accented voice, with a laugh.

"R-ree-really Sarge?" Donut let out in a squeaky voice. "Are you s-s-sure?" Donut stammered. He was obviously scared out of his pants.

"Of course, Donut, they probably have tons of wild animals, and chupa thingy's." Sarge said with a laugh. He turned the corner of the twisting and turning cave and flashed his light ahead, scaring a few bats. The bats made a loud shriek and took of flying over Sarge and Donut's heads.

Donut screamed a loud and high pitched scream and dropped to the ground. "AAH!" he said as he put his hands over his head.

Sarge looked down at this and chuckled, "Relax you knuckle head, there just bats. Harmless little creatures that drink the blood out of their prey." he flashed his light down the way the bats had come. He saw a wall, a large stone wall, the cave's end.

"Well, looks like there is nothing here princess bubblegum." Sarge said as he turned to walk out. Donut quickly jumped to his feet and practically ran to catch up with Sarge.

_Off at one of the other caves_

Doc walked behind Tucker holding his medical kit steadily in his right hand. He held a small flash light in his left hand and flashed it around looking for anything that might help them find their friends, or anything that might seem suspicious, or even anything that could be of use or helpful to them.

Tucker had his glowing energy sword in his right hand and his flash light in his left. "See anything yet?" he asked Doc in a casual voice.

"Actual no, unless you count a few bats." Doc said in a low voice, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention. He turned to the right and flashed his light over a few stones, but didn't see anything.

"So Doc, I have a question for you." Tucker said after the two of them had walked in silence for a good 5 minutes. Tucker shined his light around casually and after not finding anything decided to stop for a second and talk.

"Yeah?" Doc said raising an eyebrow from under his helmet as he sat down on a large stone.

"Remember when Sister came to blood gulch?" Tucker said as he sat down across from Doc on a stone. "How did you get her with all of her clothes off in less than 5 minutes?" he said

Doc's eyes got big for a moment then back to regular size. "Um, she needed a medical examination on her body, all new recruits do. I need to make sure they are physically capable of helping out in the field."

Tucker shook his head, "So all you tell them is they need a medical examination? Why didn't I think of that?" he said as he stood up.

Doc didn't like this, he was feeling a bit awkward but he shrugged it off. The two of them turned around and headed back towards the entrance of the cave. For the whole walked back, neither of the two of them said a word to each other.

_At another cave somewhere in Valhalla_

Carolina walked slowly in the dark cave followed by Epsilon. "Any signs of life or threats here?" Carolina said as Epsilon appeared next to her.

"Actually none, there seems to be nothing so far and i've looked in over half of the cave. Believe me it wasn't easy. This cave is huge!" Epsilon said.

Carolina continued to walk and turned around a corner that had a few large stones, and a few small ones. "Hmm, Epsilon check if there is anything behind those rocks." she said as she came to a halt.

Epsilon nods to her and vanishes, going to the other side of the rocks. He comes back minutes later, "Nope, nothing." he says as he looks at her. "Like I said there isn't anything in this cave."

"We don't know that, Epsilon, for all we know they could be using cloaking tech, you have to think they are pretty smart, they have capture both Wash and Chloe." Carolina said as she turned to look over her shoulder at a wall.

"True, but if there were any signs of life, no matter if they were using cloaking tech or not, i would be able to pick up at least a heat source, or pulse, something." Epsilon said. "Its a dead end, lets go meet the others and see what they have found, if anything." he said

Carolina nodded and the two of them headed to the entrance of the cave.

_Back at the secret facility where Chloe and Wash are being held_

Chloe silently walked down the halls of the large base, with the two guards at each side of her holding her arms still at her sides. They turned a familiar corner and walked into the prison cell area where Wash was.

Wash was sitting on the bed quietly, and he heard the sound of people walking. He looked up and upon seeing Chloe being led towards the cell, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her.

Chloe was in her armor without her helmet, her face was red, and a little sweaty, and had a bruise on her left cheek where the fat man had punched her. She wore a firm face, with no frown or smile, just a firm face with cold eyes. She glanced at Wash as she was pushed forward.

The cell was opened and she walked in. The cell door slammed behind them and Chloe sat down on the bed, looking at Wash.

Wash lifted his hands to both sides of her face and looked at the bruise, "What happened?" he asked with worry in his voice. "What did they do to you?"

Chloe gave him a soft smile and began taking her armor off. She didn't say anything until she was out of her armor. She put her armor neatly in a pile and placed her helmet on top of it. "They didn't do anything, that little asshole of a man punched me in the face while the guards held me." she said letting out a grumble.

"Are you okay?" Wash said looking at her intently, making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, I've been through much worse." Chloe said looking at the scar she had on the bottom of her leg, that Tucker had given her when she first arrived in Valhalla. She remembered the fight and it stayed fresh in her memory.

Wash smiled at her and put his arm on her shoulder. "What did they say? Find anything interesting? A way out?" he looked at her in the face with a smile, but his eyes were intent.

Chloe shook her head, "Not much, you have training tomorrow with Agent 318," she said, "He was pretty good." she crossed her arms, well tried to as far as the handcuffs allowed her. The handcuffs that her and Wash had on allowed a 8 inch space between the arms so they could move their arms somewhat.

"Oh, how's Drax? Did he say anything?" Chloe said looking at Wash who was looking at her. She was in short shorts and her black tanktop with white skulls on it.

"He just checked in and asked how I was doing, and ran a vital scan on me. Everything is fine with me for now." Wash said.

Drax appeared in front of them, staying towards the back of the cell, out of sight of the cameras. "I'm fine, trying to find a way out but not having any luck at the moment. I will keep you updated." he said vanishing just as quickly as he finished talking.

Chloe looked at Wash. There was something she wanted to tell him, but she just didn't know how to tell him. "Hey Wash I uh. There was. Something. I wanted to tell you." she stopped and looking him in the eyes. She didn't know how he would take it.

Wash looked at her intently, "What? What was it?" he asked interestingly. He seemed to be very very interested in what she had to say.

Chloe looked at him, "I love you." she said leaning forward and meeting him for a kiss, it was a long kiss. Wash put his arms around her back and pulled her towards him. Chloe leaned up against him and put her hands on his chest.

Wash pulled back after a minute, "I love you, too." he said looking at her with a grin. He pulled her back down into the bed and put his arm around her. Chloe leaned up against him and closed her eyes.

"We are going to get out of this Wash, you know that." Chloe said in a half whisper. "I promise we will make it out, together." she smiled and snuggled against his side. She curled her legs into a small ball.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure we both get out, alive, I promise. Love you." Wash said with a smile as he closed his eyes, letting his head rest on the pillows.

"Love you too." Chloe said closing her eyes and sighing with a contented sigh.

The fat man sat in his office with a tablet in his hand, looking at the security feed. He was watching Chloe and Wash make out the whole time. He grinned to himself as they lay in the bed.

Chloe's attitude made him sick. She was so rebellious. He was getting angry just thinking about it. But now he found a weakness in both of them. A weakness he was going to use it to his advantage. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think of Chapter 9? Did you like it?<br>_**

**_Thanks for reading it._**

**_BTW the fat man's name is Doctor Joshua Richardson . Just thought i'd let you guys know :D_**

**_Chapter 10 will be posted ASAP _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is the update! I know the time between some of my recent updates was up to 2 weeks, but I am trying my best to update this as much as I can!**_

_**BUT - the more reviews I see, and the more followers / favorites I get, the more I want to update it so I'm not holding up your little minds. Hehehe.**_

_**Alrighty then, ENJOY chapter 10.**_

* * *

><p>The little fat man sat in his office. He picked up a phone and dialed a number, putting it to his ear and tapping his fingers on the desk while waiting for an answer.<p>

"Ah, yes, please send in a few guards, I have a task I would like done." The fat man said into the phone, after someone had obviously answered it. "Also, make sure Project x 19 gets his sparring time with Agent 308. Got it?"

The voice, it was the voice of a man who sounded about in his 30s or 40s, answered, "Yes, sir, I will send two guards immediately to your office and make sure Project x 19 gets his sparring time. Anything else I can do for you sir?" The man on the other line said.

"Oh and one more thing." The fat man said, then paused for a moment, to think about how he was going to say what he was going to say.

"Yes..? Sir?" The man on the other line said. The fat man oftentimes paused and left the person on the other line hanging, and thinking about what he was possibly going to say.

"Make sure to sprinkle a tiny bit of the serum in the food given to Project x 19 and Project x 21. Put such a tiny bit that it cannot be detected by anything. I want to see how it effects their strength. It won't effect their minds, such a small bit is harmless to their minds, but I want to find out how they know the food they are eating is safe. I highly doubt they would eat anything their captors gave them unless they knew it was safe. Right?" The fat man said. Obviously by now he was growing suspicious, because Chloe nor Wash had no problem eating the food. They ate it without a second thought, or a double take. The fat man knew something was up. Maybe they had something programmed into their armor? Nah that seems, impossible. The fat man lifted his hand and lightly scratched his facial hair, waiting for a response on the other line.

"Yes, sir, i'll tell a worker to get right on that. Is there anything else you require at this moment, sir?" The man on the other line said.

The fat man leaned back into his chair and propped his feet onto the desk, grabbing his tablet and watching the security feed of Wash and Chloe. He smirked to himself. How little did they know. "No, your good. Just make sure to get done what I said." The fat man leaned forward and put the phone back on its station. He leaned back in his chair, watching the security feed with a sick and twisted grin on his face.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. She was lying on her stomach with her face down in the pillows, and Wash had his right arm around her, and he was facing her. Chloe smiled to herself and ran a hand through Wash's messy blonde hair, tucking a few pieces behind his ear and then she turned over and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She knew she had to get out of here. She needed to get out of here before something bad happened to her, or Wash.

She turned back over to her stomach, unable to get into a comfortable position with the handcuffs holding her hands in place. She sighed to herself and sat up in the bed. She turned back at Wash and with a small smile, tilted her head and watched him for a moment. He had been stressing out the day before, since they took Chloe and made her spar with Agent 308. Wash didn't know she was just going spar, for all he knew, they could have been taking her to inject her with the serum, or worse, kill her.

Chloe shook the thought out of her head and silently stood up, walking to the edge of the cell. She picked up her hands and put them on the metal bars, and leaned forward to rest her head on the bars. She had actually gotten used of being in this cell every night. She was getting used to this lifestyle. She kicked herself mentally for allowing herself to get used of this. This wasn't living - this was just .. Not dying. She paced for a few steps up the wall of the cell and then sat down in the chair that was facing the bed. She watched Wash sleeping. She needed to get them both out, alive. She really cared for Wash. She really did, but right now wasn't the time for all those silly feelings. Right now it was about life and death.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She was glad, however, that she and Wash weren't cuffed together anymore. That was pure misery being stuck with someone and every step you took, they had to take that step also and follow you wherever you went. Chloe peered into the mirror. Her right eye was a pail white, it wasn't translucent, it looked just plain white and cloudy. That was normal for her. She had learned to live with this eye and it was a normal lifestyle for her. She didn't let it effect her in the field with her work, and thats all that mattered.

Chloe ran a hand through her short and hair. It was blonde with one blue streak and it was shoulder length and very thin and shaggy looking. The top of it was spiky and straight standing up, but it was long and spiky at the top. She loved her hair like this. It was always like that no matter what she did, and for that she was glad.

She watched herself in the mirror for a moment then sighed, turning her head to the left to see the bruise that had been left there. That stupid little man. She thought to herself. He was such a coward. He didn't want to fight her fist to fist, man to man, he made his little petty guard minions hold her while he punched her. In the face. Chloe clenched her fist in anger and then breathed in heavily. She slowly unclenched her fist, realizing that anger couldn't help her escape. At least, not now. She stood up. She was hungrier than usual this morning, and she didn't know why. Oh well, she shrugged it off. Her mind reminded her that she had fought someone nonstop for an hour yesterday. Or was it yesterday? She couldn't even tell the difference from inside this hellhole. For all she knew, it could be night time. No light or darkness could be seen from inside here. No contact with the outside world, not even visual contact, could be seen or made. She sighed to herself and walked out of the bathroom, silently shutting the door of the bathroom behind her.

She sat back down on the bed with a light plop and crossed her legs. She crossed her arms and turned her head to see Wash. She gave a light half smile while she looked at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful - so.

Her mind mentally stopped itself from going any further as she heard the noise of someone approaching. She turned her head to the left and peered out the cell into the well lit room. Someone was coming with their daily food. It was about time, it seems they were late today. Chloe didn't know why. But she always woke up early and usually 20 minutes after she woke up is when they brought the food. But today, it seemed they were later.

Chloe stood up and walked casually to the front of the cell to get the food from the worker. She glared daggers and threatening glares to him. "You must like this job so much. You get to watch your boss experiment on people and turn them into monsters." Chloe snapped with an aggressive tone in her voice.

The worker backed up, "I honestly don't care what he does, but he pays me, and so as long as I get paid, i'm happy to do whatever he asks. Oh and all I do is serve the food to the prisoners and the super soldiers." he looked up and down her body, slightly checking her out. "Nice legs." he said with a smirk and wink.

Chloe was so mad. She put the food on the chair. Her face had literally turned red. Approaching the cell bars, Chloe walked back up to the bars of the cell and was almost face to face with the worker who was smirking and had crossed arms, checking her legs out. Chloe leaned forward and spit. The spit flew right into the worker's face. His face turned angry and Chloe smirked. "GO to fucking hell." she said as the worker walked out of the room. Chloe smiled.

"Nice job." she heard a voice. It was Wash. He had finally woken up and was sitting in the bed, shirtless with black sweatpants on. The blanket on the bed was covering him, all the way up to his chest. He gave a smile and then said. "So. Whats for breakfast this morning?" he crossed his arms and looked at her as she walked over and sat down, setting the tray in front of Wash.

The little fat man leaned forward in his chair, watching the security feet with his twisted and crazy grin. "Cmon, stupid little people. Show me how you know the food is safe."

Chloe looked into Wash's eyes, "So how was your sleep?" she said, not really knowing what to say, or what normal people talked about in normal conversations. Because after all, neither her nor Wash were what you could call 'normal'.

"Oh I slept great last night, I was so tired yesterday night because I had worried so much about what they were going to do when they took you. But now that your safe, I can sleep, because I feel .." Wash paused for a moment, "Because I feel happy, and content when your with me." he smiled at her.

Chloe looked at him, "You shouldn't worry about me Wash, I think I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." she nudged his shoulder, "But that is so sweet of you." she leaned onto his shoulder for a moment.

"How did you sleep, Chloe?" Wash said, looking down at her as he was much taller and bigger than her. "You look so beautiful when your sleeping, you do know that, right?" he said with a smile

"I slept fine, thanks Wash. I was really tired from fighting Agent 308.." Chloe stopped for a moment, her eyes widening a bit, then going back to normal, "Thanks," Chloe said, almost blushing. She looked up into his eyes, before looking down.

"Chloe.. Whats wrong? You don't seem yourself today.. And its really bothering me. Tell me whats wrong." Wash said, putting a hand under her chin and making her face him.

"Wash, there's something I need to tell you about Agent 308." Chloe said as she looked into his eyes. "I should have told you this sooner, but I didn't feel it was the right time."

"Well, what is it?" Wash said in an eager voice, he put his arms back at his side and looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"The thing is ... Agent 308 is - someone you used to know. Someone named York." Chloe said, looking at Wash for a reaction, watching his face and body movement.

"York? As in Agent York from Project Freelancer?" Wash said looking at her, his face suddenly became very serious and that meant business. "He's supposed to be dead. Describe him to me."

"Well, he had golden armor, brownish hair, he is blind in his right eye, like me, except he has a scar going down his face thats about an inch long. He says he knows you and Carolina." Chloe said, almost saying Carolina with a little bit of hate in her voice, almost.

Wash shook his head, "How.. He is supposed to be dead. Wow. I wonder how he got here and how long he's been here. Its been so long. Thanks for telling me." he smiled at her. "We need to get out, Carolina used to love York, and she thinks he's dead." he trailed off. "Anyways, I'm starving. Lets eat."

Chloe looked at him, "Your not.. Mad? I mean I did keep it from you yesterday, which I'm sorry for." she looked down. She knew she should have told him earlier and now she felt a bit guilty. She didn't think he would react, well, like this. She grabbed the tray and slid it towards them.

Wash suddenly felt a weird feeling and began looking around. "Nah its fine. Chloe .. Don't you ever get the feeling sometimes that we are being watched?" he looked around suspiciously looking for a hidden camera anywhere.

"Thats strange, because earlier I had a similar feeling. I mean we are trapped inside this super soldier program's facility, and we are technically their prisoners so yeah. But do you think its that fat guy?" Chloe whispered to Wash, no longer leaning on his shoulder, but sitting with her back facing the bars, and her face facing Wash.

*Drax* Chloe said in her head, *Run a scan on the food and make sure there is nothing in it, but for now, we talk mentally, don't appear to us anymore* she said in her head. She opened her eyes and looked at Wash, she leaned over and whispered, "I told Drax not to appear, hes running a scan on the food but won't be appearing anytime."

Wash nodded, "Thats probably the safest thing to do." he whispered.

The fat man watched them, cocking his head to the side. He wasn't sure what was going on but he intended on finding out. He watched, patiently, waiting for something to happen.

Wash continued looking around for a moment, and not finding anything, looked back at Chloe, who had her eyes closed, waiting for Drax to tell her whether the food was safe or not.

"Cmon..." The fat man mumbled, growing impatient very quickly, he slammed his fist against the desk, "JUST .. SHOW ME HOW YOU KNOW THE FOOD IS SAFE!" he yelled, but nobody heard him because his office was soundproof. He sat back in his chair and watched.

Chloe kept her eyes closed, listening for Drax's voice in her mind. She leaned back, her back leaning against Wash's shoulder and her arms folded over her chest.

*The food is safe, I ran a scan on it and there are no signs of anything. No poison, no drugs, nothing. Enjoy the meal.* Drax said in his deep demonic voice. Drax's voice soon faded from Chloe's head and she opened her eyes.

"Its safe." Chloe whispered to Wash and picked up the tray, setting it down in front of them. She took a bite of the fruit in the tray and then some of the neatly sliced meat. For prisoners, they sure fed them well.

Wash took a bite of some of the bread and meat and leaned back, still shirtless. He laid back on the bed and grabbed the tray, placing it on his stomach.

Chloe leaned back and put her head on his arm, and the two of the ate in silence. Once they were done Chloe stood up and brought the tray to the front of the cell, like they did everyday, so it could be picked up by one of the guards. She turned back around and looked at Wash.

"We have to get out of here." Chloe said in a very serious voice as she walked over. She glanced at her armor that was in the corner next to Wash's and then sat down next to Wash, crossing her arms like she always did.

"I know." Wash said, "But I can't believe York is here. He's supposed to be dead." he shook his head.

"Yeah I hear that a lot on my missions. The people who hire me oftentimes send me to kill people who are supposed to be 'dead' but turns out they are alive. Happens on an everyday basis." Chloe said looking at Wash. "Hey, Wash. I was just wondering. Whats your real name? I mean I'm pretty sure 'Wash' is just a nickname." she looked at him with a smile.

"My name is David." Wash said, "But please call me Wash, everyone calls me that." he smiled at her for a moment then looked at the wall. "But yeah we seriously need to get out of here." he turned back to face her.

"Well, while we are trapped in this little cell, want to get to know each other better? You go first, ask me a question. Any question." Chloe said looking at him and crossing her legs, sitting across from him.

"Hmm." Wash began to say, obviously thinking of what he was going to ask her, "What were your parents like?" he said looking into her eyes. She never ever said anything about her past life, childhood, or parents, and it made Wash a bit curious about it.

"Well, back on my home planet, I'm not even sure if I remember the name its been so long since I've been there." Chloe said shaking her head, "When I was 2 years old, my father left me and my mother, without saying anything. No goodbyes, nothing. He just left. I don't remember anything about him, but my mother never talked about him. When I was 13, she told me about this. She said since I was 13, I would be old enough to understand the story. My mother never even knew why he had left, for what reason, or if we had done anything wrong. I never knew him, but I know he's out there. And I hate him. With a passion. But, when I was 15, my mother was killed. Someone had targeted my family for some reason, someone who is still out there, and they killed my mother. Thats when I decided to become a Mercenary. If I couldn't protect the ones I loved, I was damned well going to Avenge them. Thats where I got a taste for blood and killing. I started my job when I was 15 and bought Drax when I was 17 after I had gotten enough money. Then I got my armor enhancements and a bunch of cool weapons. I love my job to be honest with you, Wash. But to this day I'm still tracking down my Mother's killer, and my Father. If I ever find my Father, we are going to have a sit-down, Daughter and Father talk." her face looked cold and her lips were curved downwards into what seemed a permanent frown, "And thats why I never talk about them. I'm over it and it never bothers me, but you have to think, who would brutally torture and kill a 15 year old girls mother, right in front of her, and then laugh about it and leave?" Chloe's face grew angry with rage, and it was really red. She took a deep breath and let out a smile that seemed sarcastic, "But yeah, my loved ones are dead now, and I'm going to take down their killers, one by one. And find my father. That's my story. Whats yours?" she smirked and looked at Wash.

Wash was sitting there in silence, his eyes were staring at Chloe, but she knew his mind was deep in thought. "So your father, what was his name?" Wash said

"Mark Anthony Freeman." Chloe said through gritted teeth, "That will be the name on his gravestone after I kill him." she said with a grin. "So, tell me about your early life and family." she motioned towards him with her head.

"Well when I was a little boy, I started to remember it at about 5 years old, my father would beat my mother, he would abuse her and beat her in front of me. He would do anything and everything. He would hit her with just about anything he could find. I never understood why he did this, or what his purpose was, or what my mother did wrong, or why was he always so angry at us, but he did it anyway. Even a few times he hit me when I tried to stop him from beating my mother. When I was 14, I finally stood up for my mom, after she had been through so much, and I fought my dad. Well, I got my ass beat so badly, and I was kicked out of the house by my father. Well, I was practically living in the streets and I found a small job, and started to take self defense training and other training. One day I get this strange call from my mother, shes crying and she says to come home, your father is dead. So I go back home and shes right, he is dead. I'm so relieved. I'm only 15 at the time and now me and my mother live together. Well when I was 16, there was this Program, known as Project Freelancer. This is the time I was getting really good in self defense and really good at the skills and moves I know now. I decided to sign up for Project Freelancer and I was accepted, thats where it all started. Project Freelancer soon crumbled under itself, the director was a twisted man and tortured alpha. Thats when the Reds and Blues, Carolina and Epsilon and I hunted down the director. We found him and I believe he killed himself. Thats when we got trapped in Valhalla. We were heading home and then our ship crashed there. And thats how I met you, and thats how we are here now." Wash said looking at Chloe. She was looking intently at him.

"Wow, I can't believe you had to watch your dad beat your mother. Where is your mother now?" Chloe asked Wash in a quiet but yet concerned voice.

"I believe and hope that she is still alive, but I've lost all contact with her." Wash said shaking his head. "Didn't they say I was going to have to fight 'agent 308' aka York?" he said in a cocky kind of voice.

"Yeah you are, but I don't know why they haven't come get you yet. Thats really .. Odd. They usually follow a schedule and do thing right on time. And if they don't, then its just suspicious." Chloe said.

"But talking about my family and loves ones, the Reds and Blues, Carolina and Epsilon, are the closest thing I have to family. Your the closest thing to my heart." Wash said with a smile.

Chloe leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently, and then pulled away. "Your my only family and loved ones." she smiled, "But the Reds and Blues are a cool group of soldiers, even though they can barely accomplish anyting on their own." she smiled

Wash smiled and then sat up, grabbing a white muscle shirt from off of the small bed stand. He put it on and sat back down in the bed.

_Back in Valhalla_

Simmons walked slowly towards the entrance of the cave, followed by Grif who was lagging behind, even though Simmons was walking horribly slow.

"Wait - Up, Simmons." Grif said letting a few deep breaths out, trying to catch his breath.

Simmons sighed and rolled his eyes, stopping, and waiting a moment until Grif caught up. "Cmon fatass I was barely even walking! Get it together!" he said as he started to walk again.

Grif followed him but at a slow pace. Soon after about 20 minutes they made it to the entrance of the cave and walked out. It had taken them so long because Grif kept taking rests every 2 minutes.

"Where did the others say to meet at?" Simmons asked Grif, turning around to see him already sitting down on a rock.

"Don't ask me, I don't know. But I think Carolina said something to do with the middle of this place or something. I don't know." Grif replied lazily.

"Well get up Grif lets go." Simmons said as he started walking to the middle of the Canyon. He knew the others would be waiting there because they actually LISTENED and paid attention when something serious was going on.

As he made his way to the middle Grif jogged to catch up to him and soon was walking in stride with Simmons. Grif was lazy most of the time but when he wanted something he worked for it, which made Simmons think, why would he jog to catch up with me? He never jogs unless there involves him getting food or something.

Simmons glanced at Grif who was walking to the side of him. Hmm.

_Elsewhere at some other cave in Valhalla_

Carolina and Epsilon made their way out of the cave and were walking towards the middle, where she had told everyone to meet once they were done exploring the cave. It had been 5 days since Chloe and Wash had gone missing, but Carolina had the feeling at least one of the teams had found something. She hoped that the trail might still be hot to finding their friends.

The two walked in silence until they were close to the center of the Canyon. "Hmm, nobody's here yet." Carolina said looking around. But her eyes landed on Grif and Simmons who were approaching.

"Find anything?" Carolina said, asking in a hopeful voice.

"Actually yeah," Simmons began, "We found this cave filled with very up to date equipment and it looked like a secret lab of some sort. Maybe thats where they were kidnapped at? There might be a way out or something there too." he said not making direct eye contact with Carolina.

"Good work." Carolina said to Simmons and Grif, giving them a nod.

Grif sat on a rock and sighed deeply, still trying to catch his breath from all the walking.

Grif turned around as he heard the crunching of snow as someone was heading their way. It was Lopez and Caboose.

"Oh, gracias a Dios , yo no pensé que iba a sobrevivir mucho más tiempo. Nunca he estado tan feliz de ver a nadie en toda mi vida!" (Oh thank God, I didn't think I would survive much longer. I've never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life!) Lopez said as he sighed in relief, looking at the group.

Caboose was walking in a funny sort of unnormal walk. He stopped by the group. "There was nothing in our cave, but I think there might be a secret room or something." he said

"¡No! No se encontró nada!" (No! We did not find anything!) Lopez said in an annoyed voice.

Soon the other groups, Donut and Sarge and Tucker and Doc were with the already gathered group in the middle of the canyon.

Carolina spoke up. "So the only teams who saw anything suspicious in their cave was Grif and Simmons, right?" she looked over the teams.

"There was nothing in our cave, Ma'am!" Donut said in a happy voice, looking over at Sarge who was his teammate. Sarge looked the other way.

Caboose and Lopez shook their heads and Tucker spoke up, "Nope, nothing in the cave me and Doc explored."

Doc stood in silence. He didn't have anything to say at the moment, which was a huge surprise because he always had something to say.

"Well, lets go to the cave that Simmons and Grif explored. I think we might have a lead." Carolina said to the group and she began walking towards the cave Simmons and Grif had explored.

The group followed her, everyone talking to someone.

_Back in the secret facility where Wash and Chloe are being held_

Chloe turned around at the sound of people approaching. It was the little fat man followed by two heavily armed guards, who were very big men in black armor.

"How do you do it? How do you know the food is safe to eat?" The little fat man said, "We never poisoned your food until today, but how did you know? How did you know that the little bit of serum wouldn't effect your minds? How did you know it was safe?" The little fat man said in an impatient voice, obviously wanting to know what they were doing and how they were getting beyond his measures.

Chloe and Wash turned their heads instantly to look at each other and Chloe let out a small laugh. "What?" Chloe said turning back around to look at him. She stood up and started to walk towards the bars, but she had handcuffs on so she couldn't attack anyone.

"We didn't know anything about the serum or the poison. But I bet the serum right now is working in our veins, making us super strong. But at the same time there is so little of it, it won't effect our minds." Chloe said with a smirk.

"How do you know that?!" The little fat man said angrily, hitting the bars with his hands. By now he knew Chloe and Wash had grown super strong, but their minds would be unaffected.

"You just said that !" Chloe said, "Don't you remember two minutes ago?" she let out a laugh. Wash stood up and walked up behind her, he was handcuffed as well.

"Oh, I suppose I did say that. But how did you know the food was safe before? How did you know that it wasn't poisoned with, lead, or something..?" The fat man said in an impatient and angry voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know.?" Chloe said in a sarcastic and cocky voice. "Well, for one if we don't eat, then we starve to death, so might as well eat, right?" she looked at him, a whole sarcastic and rude attitude she was having right now, but she had every right, she was beyond pissed.

"Sure. You can lie all you want but I promise you something, Chloe Freeman. You are never getting out of here, alive." The fat man said.

Chloe's eyes widened a bit, *how does he know my name* she said in her mind to Drax. "How much do you want to bet?" she said sarcastically raising an eyebrow at the fat man. He hated her so much, but why? How did he know her name? Was this someone she knew? Whenever she was on missions, she didn't tell anyone her name or anything. She was known as Agent Freeman, but nobody knew her real name.

She glanced at Wash and making a face that Wash knew was, *How does he know my name?*

Wash shrugged his head shoulders and shook his head, "I don't know." he whispered to her, mouthing it.

Chloe turned around and hit the bars with her fists, a small feeling in her gut told her that she knew this man, or somehow he knew her. And she was going to find out, one way or another. The fat man just laughed and said, "Your probably wondering how I know your name, right darling?" he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Lets just say I know your father, and where he is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO I pulled a Cliffhanger yet again. You guys must hate that don't you?! Ha<strong>_

_**Just so you know, the story of Wash's childhood/when he was young is made up by me and NOT cannon/canon or however you spell that - So please no hate about it being "OOC"**_

_**What did you think of chapter 10? I made it a very long Chapter, because usually I post just short little chapters and I thought, why not post a long one? You don't have much today and it would be fun. So I did and there it was ^**_

_**Review if you want, the more reviews / favorites / followers = the faster I update because I don't want to keep anyone waiting.**_

_**Anyways, Thanks for reading Chapter 10, and Chapter 11 will be posted as soon as possible. **_

_**Thanks :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Lately I've been having more time to update, which I'm thankful for._**

**_Shoutout to all the people who are following / reviewing this story, especially Texas Mcfreedoms._**

**_Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 11 !_**

* * *

><p>"How do you know my father?" Chloe said. Her face was so red and her fist were clenched as tight as humanly possible.<p>

"How do I know him? How do I _not _know him should be the question!" The fat man said stifling a laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said glaring at her.

"Oh so its going to be that way." Chloe said with a grumble. "I know your not my father, because my mother used to describe him as a handsome man with blue eyes. And your far from handsome!" Chloe snapped hitting the bars as hard as possible with her fists. Something had changed in her. She felt no pain when she hit the bars.

The fat man looked at this, "Ah I see the little bit of serum is just kicking in. You are now super strong. But you only have half the strength of the real super soldiers. Besides, Chloe Freeman, your past indicates that your not good enough for the process." he crossed his arms and stared her down. "You keep so many things from your precious little Washington. Oh yes I do know him, apparently Chloe talks in her sleep." he motioned to Wash then Chloe.

Wash's eyes widened a bit, looking down a Chloe. "I didn't know you talked in your sleep..." he said in a quiet and questioning voice.

"Your right. She keeps a lot of things from you. Has she told you about who she used to work for? Or who was on their targets lists?" The fat man said. "I bet you don't know any of that."

Chloe's mouth fell open for a moment, then her cold hearted and blood thirsty face returned, "Don't listen to him Wash." she spat, "He just wants to make you believe shit that isn't true." she looked to the left of her so she wouldn't have to be looking at Wash, and she glared at the Fat Man. "What do you want from me?" Chloe said as she glared at him.

"Nothing, its what do you want from me?" The fat man said, "Guards lets go. Leave them here." he turned around and smirked at Chloe, "Have fun answering the questions, Chloe." he turned back and left the room followed by the guards.

"I really am starting to fucking hate that guy." Chloe said as she turned around to face Wash, who had an unsure and untrusting look on his face.

"What?" Chloe said looking at him, "All he said was lies to make you believe what he wants you to. Don't listen to him." she grumbled and sat down. Her face was still red from before. "I didn't know I talked in my sleep, either." Chloe said, telling the truth. She never remembered talking in her sleep.

Wash looked at her, "What that guy said. Is it true your keeping things from me? About your past?" he said quietly. "Because if thats true, I'd like to know what is so important that you couldn't tell me."

Chloe sighed and looked up at Wash, her face was in a serious face and a stone cold face. She sat quietly as if she was trying to pull memories from the distant areas of her mind. She looked at him as he sat on the chair across from her. "I was always a lone mercenary, from when I started at age 16, until age 19. Then, one day I get a call from command, giving me coordinates for a meeting, offering me $80,000 a year to join a team of mercenaries called the KOTP, which means Keepers of the Peace. Well, I met up with a bunch of other mercenaries at the given coordinates command had sent to me, and I met some really cool mercenaries. The KOTP had 7 members, and it was alot like Project Freelancer. We had the rankings, and all that. Well, the meaning of this team was to hunt down and kill Dangerous beings or groups of beings, or even projects, who posed a threat to the 'normal' people in society. Project Freelancer was on our "watching" list, meaning we would keep an eye on them, because they could be dangerous as they had so much advanced technology and weapons. On the watching list, there were at least 9 projects, but we only engaged 6 of them as the other 3 remained unharmful to the outside world. Project Freelancer did pose somewhat of a threat, but since no people were harmed in this Project, we decided not to engage. But, after 3 years of dangerous missions and killing over 800+ people, I was really starting to trust and to like all of these other members. One was named Felix, and I would never forget him. He was my boyfriend, and we always had each other's backs on missions. He was really nice, but the only reason he was in the program was for money. That was also the reason I was in it. Another named Locus, he didn't really say much but I was fine with him, another who never said anything, but was called MT. He got killed and hunted down after our 18th successful mission, he was killed by an 084, unknown object of origin. Someone who obviously had been targeting us for quiet some time.. I forget the other's names, but Felix and Locus, i'm not sure where they are now. And who knows, I'm sure they are somewhere ... Around. But anyway, our last mission as a team, before the team split. We were assigned to take down this dangerous being called "the meta" formerly Agent "Maine". Anyways, our team was sent to take him down because he had gotten a hold of some very powerful AI's from Project Freelancer and posed a threat to society as he was so powerful. Our team was sent in. This was the most dangerous mission we ever had been on. Our team had only 7 members now, and I was the best of them. Well, Meta killed 4 of our team members. By this time, the remainder of us, Me, Locus and Felix, had retreated, but Command told us to engage. Felix and Locus were unsure if they wanted to put themselves in danger, and since they had already gotten their payment, bolted. I never saw them again from that day. Command told me to engage, and I believed I could take him down. Alone. How stupid was I." Chloe said shaking her head, "But I went after him, I had Drax, but I didn't want him to help me because I knew if The Meta knew about Drax, he would take him. I was doing fine for a while, holding my own, but after a few rounds, I charged at him, and thats how I got this." Chloe said pointing to her right blind eye. "I'm lucky he didn't kill me. After he had stabbed me in the eye with a very sharp and huge knife, I lay there lying in the snow, bleeding out and in pain, thinking I was going to die. I was waiting for him to finish me off, but he didn't. He just did that growl that he does and walked away. And that was before the Reds and Blues took him down. I still don't know how they did it honestly. But yeah, that pretty much sums everything about my past up." Chloe said looking down then back at Wash. "I was 22 when The Meta blinded me in my right eye, and after that mission I never saw any of my other team mates from the KOTP. I went rouge as a Merc, doing small jobs for command and many other projects that wanted me to work for them, and just recently, when I turned 25, command sent me to Valhalla to assist you guys. I didn't know what my mission here was going to be, but I'm glad they sent me here. But the only thing I miss is the killing. I don't get to kill much anymore." she shook her head. That wasn't the only thing she missed. She also missed Felix, but wasn't going to let that show. She looked back up at Wash, who's face looked surprised, "Your not mad?" she said in a surprised voice.

"Seriously? Why would I be mad? I just wish you wouldn't have went after Maine like that. I mean I know your supposed to always follow orders but I bet you know now how dangerous Maine was." Wash said, "So, what happened to the KOTP after that?" Wash said looking at her. He wasn't mad, he just wanted to know some of what had happened in her past. "You took down over 800 people?" he said

"Well, my team took down over 800, we actually took down a total of 1400 people. Of which I took down 371 of those people. The leaderboards were like project freelancer, except the number of targets you had killed is what your ranking depended on. I was at the top, with 371 take downs, Felix was behind me, with 281 take downs, Locus had 256, MT was after Locus with a total of 189 kills, and the others all had a combination of 303 people. But on the board only the top 4 were there, and thats how I remembered what the scores were." Chloe said looking at Wash.

Wash looked at Chloe. He trusted her with everything. He knew she might have a few secrets, but after all, who didn't? "You know, your past seems really interesting. If you could change one thing in your past, what would it be?" he looked at her. "Besides not engaging Agent Maine."

"Well," Chloe let out a laugh, "Engaging Agent Maine alone was by far the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life time. But if I could do it all over again, I would not have Engaged Agent Maine alone, and when Felix and Locus left the fight, they went separate ways. I wish I would have went with Felix." she looked down, "But the past is gone, and now I have you, and this," she stood up and walked over to where Wash was. "Is the 3rd stupidest thing i've ever done." she smiled and kissed Wash, it was passionate and Wash put his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. "I promise I wont lie to you," she smiled at him. "I have never lied to you." she pulled back and looked at him. He was smiling. She leaned forward and kissed him again. When she leaned forward, her shirt came up a little bit, revealing a glimpse a blue and red tattoo on her left hip.

Wash pulled away and looked at the tattoo, he gently lifted her shirt up a little bit to see what it was. The tattoo was a blue and red tattoo that read 'KOTP' in big and fancy letters. "Nice ink." he said, "You have any other tattoos?" he looked up at her.

Chloe lifted her shirt to the right to reveal a black and red tattoo that read, 'No mercy' and had a red and black skull on each side of the written tattoo, "Me and Felix got matching tattoos while we were in the KOTP." she looked at Wash who in return nodded in understanding.

Wash looked at her with a smile and said, "I never got any body art, It just wasn't my type of thing." he said in honesty. "We need to get out of here, this place is making me loose my mind." he said. "Our friends are probably fine and looking for us but I wouldn't doubt they are in trouble also."

"Don't worry Wash, we'll find them and get out. But," Chloe turned her head to the side and then back at Wash, "You know who has found out something interesting. The bars used in this prison may be made form the strongest metal, but what can even cause metal to bend and break?" she said looking at Wash for a moment, and waiting for him to realize what she was talking about.

"Fire." Wash said looking at her. "Its fire,"

Chloe nodded, "Exactly. And I've got the perfect idea." she gave a smile.

_Back in Valhalla at the cave Grif and Simmons explored_

Carolina and Epsilon approached the front of the cave that Grif and Simmons had explored.

"I don't know, Simmons, this doesn't look like the cave we explored earlier." Grif said complaining, "And I seriously don't feel like risking running into any bats. Or having to walk to another cave. Or having to walk to another cave that has bats." he said.

"Oh get over it Grif, we didn't run into any bats so I'm sure you'll be fine. This is the cave we explored earlier, Grif. Believe me, it is." Simmons said, rolling his eyes in annoyance at how slow the group was moving, because of Caboose.

"Hurry up Caboose!" Tucker complained and turned around. "Lets get a move on it." he grumbled.

"Sorry, I was just looking at the birds and flowers." Caboose said with an innocent smile and then ran to catch up with the group.

Carolina and Epsilon walked forward, followed closely by the others. "Where exactly did you find all of this 'equiptment' Simmons?" Carolina said looking at Simmons and Grif.

"Umm, it was right around this corner," Simmons said motioning to a corner where the cave had a bunch of rocks.

Carolina nodded to Simmons and turned around and walked past the rocks and turned to the left. Just as Simmons had said, there was a ton of up to date usable equipment in what seemed to be like a large hole dug into the ground. Carolina carefully walked down the well beaten path to where the equipment was. She looked around for a sign of an exit. There was a large tunnel, black as the night that peered back at her. "I think I may have just found our way out." Carolina said. "Epsilon make sure there are no enemies lurking nearby." she said as the rest of the group caught up.

"Nope, no signs of anything. The end of that tunnel should lead us out of this canyon." Epsilon said.

"Well then thats enough wasting time. Lets move!" Carolina said to the group

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think of Chapter 11? I know it was a short-ish Chapter but today I am really busy and barely had time to even work on this.<strong>_

_**I know it has been slow in the fanfic, and by this I mean Chloe + Wash have had a lot more time than the reds and blues, and it took like 4 chapters just for the Reds and blues to explore the caves and they haven't even gotten out yet. I promise I'll try to update more and include more of the reds and blues, but please know i'm trying my best and this is my first FF.**_

_**Anyways, Thanks for reading and I will update as soon as I can.**_

_**Thanks :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm so glad and thankful that I've been able to update as much as I have lately !**_

**_Thanks to all those who review and keep up with this story ! I appreciate it._**

**_I promise soon Chloe and Wash will escape the super soldier prison !_**

**_Enjoy Chapter 12_**

* * *

><p>"So tell me more about this Felix guy." Wash said as him and Chloe lay on the bed in the pitch black darkness of their holding cell.<p>

Chloe heard him and light breathed in and turned over to face him in the dark. "Well, what do you want to know about him?" she said in a quiet voice, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

"I don't know, what was he like? What did he look like? What color armor did he have?" Wash said as he lay on his back with his head propped up and his arms over his bare chest, staring at the ceiling.

"Well.." Chloe began, "He was about 6 foot 2 inches tall, hazel green eyes, messy brown and blonde hair, black armor with orange accents. He was obviously in the KOTP program for the money, but there was something different about him. One could say he loved his job, but there was just something about him that I just loved." she turned so she was facing the ceiling. "I don't know, honestly." she sighed.

Wash was thinking for a moment, this guy named Felix, he didn't really know what to think about him, and he surely hoped he wasn't alive. "Hm." Wash said briefly, to break the silence. He knew that it was late at night, and Chloe was probably tired, but he just had a lot of questions.

Chloe had closed her eyes and was drifting back into a small sleep. "So when did you guys get together? And how long were you together?" she heard Wash say, which woke her up once again.

Chloe chuckled, "You really want to know about him, don't you?" she smiled to herself, "Well we got together the first year I was with the program, and after a year and a half that we were together, we got the matching 'no mercy' tattoos. Many missions our team laid under the stars, in the darkness of night, in the cold, with only each other for warmth and protection. You can say he was one of the few people I trusted. We were together until the program ended, after our last mission." Chloe said, and when she finished her sentence let a breath out.

Wash looked at Chloe through the darkness and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was looking at her. "Hm." he said again, this time he didn't say the 'hm' briefly.

Chloe turned to look at him in the darkness. "Wash, I'd love to stay up and chat with you but if its all the same I'm going to get some rest. Big day tomorrow." she winked in the darkness. She had been coming up with a plan with Drax and they were going to try to get out of this place.

Wash gently put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, shutting his eyes. "Goodnight." he said quietly. There was no response. Chloe was already sleeping.

_Back in Valhalla where Carolina, Epsilon, and the Reds & Blues are_

"How much longer until we get there?" Grif asked as he lagged behind the group, but he wasn't lagging too far out of fear of bats.

"I'm sure not much longer Grif, now shut up, you don't want to attract the attention of bats, do you?" Simmons said as he walked a little bit ahead of Grif.

Sarge walked a little to the side of Carolina but farther to the back, "Stop all that yammerin' knuckleheads." he said as he briefly turned around.

"¿hay osos en esta lista? Espero que uno viene y come nuestra sarge líder estúpido." ("are there any bears in here? I hope one comes and eats our stupid leader sarge.") Lopez said as he walked behind Tucker.

Tucker and Doc were walking in silence, as well as Donut who was complaining about how his feet hurt.

Carolina put her hand up and motioned for the group to stop. There were two paths that led somewhere. One looked well beaten and the other not-so much. She turned to Epsilon. "Which path do we take?" she said

"The one to the left that doesn't look like it was walked on much. These guys have some sort of cloaking device that is making the path to the right seem like the right one, but its not. To the left." Epsilon said.

The group turned to the left, following Carolina and Epsilon. After a few minutes of the group walking in silence, light could be seen from the entrance of the tunnel they were walking in.

Carolina and the group quickly walked towards a faint light and soon, they found themselves standing in a place, free of the canyon they were in, and surrounded by sand and nothing but desert and sand for miles around.

"Aw this blows dicks!" Grif said, "You brought us out here and now we are going to starve to death!" he sat down on a nearby rock and crossed his arms.

Carolina looked at Epsilon, "Are there any heat signatures of any kind, any people around, anything?" she said as she looked around to find anything suspicious.

"Actually, yeah. I am picking up a faint signal, of an AI." Epsilon said turning to look at Carolina.

Simmons and Grif looked at each other. This meant there could be enemy soldiers around. "Does that mean we are going to have to fight someone?" Simmons said looking at Carolina.

"Not necessarily. It might be good news, actually." Carolina said looking at Epsilon, "Chloe has an AI." she turned to the group.

Epsilon spoke up, "So what now? We follow this AI's trail and hope that we find our friends? Or do we just wait around here and do nothing?" he said turning to Carolina.

"We're going to follow that trail." Carolina said looking at the group. "Lets go." she said to them and turned around on her heels and was following Epsilon.

Grif sighed and looked at Simmons as he got up, "I just wanna go home..." he whined, "We never had to worry about any of this bullshit back in blood gulch." he said whining as he stood up and lagged behind the group.

Everyone followed Carolina and Epsilon, in high hopes of finding their friends, and in high hopes they wouldn't have to fight anyone.

_Back at the prison where Wash and Chloe are being held_

*Chloe. Chloe wake up* Chloe heard in her head as she slept. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking into the darkness.

*Yes Drax, I can hear you.* Chloe said back to Drax in her mind, *What is so important at this early?* she complained as she pulled the covers over herself a bit more.

*I am picking up signals of an incoming AI. The signal is faint but it is heading our way.* Drax said in his deep demonic voice.

Chloe gently nudged Wash until her woke up. "Wash..." Chloe said to him.

"Yeah?" Wash replied in a tired kind of voice

"We're getting out of here." Chloe said to Wash. She had high hopes that it was Epsilon, Carolina and the Reds and Blues. She knew it just had to be.

Wash sat up, "Lets get these handcuffs melted off and get our armor on. We have some work to do." he said as he stood up and walked to his armor. "Do you know any ways we could generate fire?" he said looking over at Chloe

Chloe walked over to where the armors were and grabbed part of hers. "I have a small flamethrower attached to my armor's right arm."

She closed her eyes and said in her head, *Drax, what is the melting point of the handcuffs and how about the bars?* she opened her eyes, waiting for a response.

*The melting point of the handcuffs is 189 degrees. The metal is formed in such cold atmosphere that if exposed to the right temperature, it melts. The melting point of the bars is 205 degrees. Good luck* Drax said in her head in his deep demonic voice.

Chloe looked at Wash, "Melting point of the handcuffs is 189 and the bars is 205. Looks like we might be getting out of here. We are going to have to get York out also. But once we get out of the cell, how are we going to get past all the super soldiers?"

Wash scratched the back of his head for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "Do you know how they are all programmed at a certain time to go back to their cells, like at night, and not to do anything else?" he said looking at her, hoping that she took the hint and knew what he was up to.

Chloe looked at him and a small half smile appeared on her face, then was gone, "That is BRILLIANT Wash, they won't even notice! Since they are programmed to do a certain thing, they will do that. Once all of them are in their cells, they are locked in. Perfect plan." she said grabbing her armor's right arm part and putting it onto her arm. She fiddled with the small flame thrower a bit and then aimed it at the handcuffs on Wash.

"This might burn a little." Chloe said as she moved her pointer finger on her right hand downward, and flames started to come out. Little by little the handcuffs began to melt. At first, the metal remained strong and didn't budge, but after a minute, they started to turn to liquid.

The part Chloe was burning on the handcuffs was the middle part, the chain part, and it fell to the ground with a clink after she had melted it. Wash still had the rings around his wrists but he could now put his armor on and freely move his hands around.

Chloe smiled at him for a moment before turning her attention back to her own handcuffs. As Wash worked on getting his armor on, she applied the heat to the chain that held her handcuffs together. They slowly started to melt, and fell to the ground once melted. She turned off the flames and kicked the metal to the side. She still had the handcuff rings on her wrists, but they could always get those off later on.

She grabbed her armor leg parts and put them on, then put on her arm parts, torso, and chest piece. Soon she was in full armor, except for her helmet. She glanced at Wash who had finished putting on his armor. "Are you ready to do this?" she said

"As ready as i'll ever be." Wash said as he placed his helmet on. Chloe did the same. Now was the hardest part, to get out of the cell. Chloe aimed her right arm's flamethrower at one of the bars and moved her pointer finger. Bright orange and purple flames came out of her flamethrower and hit the metal. The metal gleamed and stayed strong. Chloe shook her head. It had to be a good bit hotter than the temperature that melted the handcuffs. Patience was key.

Chloe stood there with flames coming out. Once she melted one or two bars, they could break the rest and move them aside and escape. She held her arm up aiming at the bar. It started to slowly melt. "Alright its working!" Chloe said to Wash who was standing on her right side. The metal of the bars started to melt and a hole about 1 foot by 9 inches was left. The melted metal dripped onto the floor.

Chloe grabbed the bars and pulled them out of the way. She made a big enough hole for both of them to escape. "Alright, now we have to wait until the prisoners go back to their cells. Getting past the guards and scientists is the easiest part. Oh, and I want to have a little chat with the director of this program." she sat down and turned to Wash.

Wash looked at her, "When we get out, you go for the little fat guy and I'll go get York out. Then we can meet up in the middle. You know your way around this base, right?" he said crossing his armored arms. He was still standing up.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I've been around a few times. But I have Drax with me, so if anything happens. I'll come get you out." she stands up and walked up and down the wall. "Its been so long since we were outside. The thought of being in here for a few more days makes me sick." she sighs, thinking of how life would be once they got out.

_Approaching the Super Soldier Facility_

Carolina looked at Epsilon, "How far are we from their coordinates?" she said. "Once we get them out, I'm blowing this place up." she said to him. The group had been running and were now getting closer and closer.

Epsilon said, "50 yards ahead, to the left, see those rocks? There is a secret entrance, I'll figure out how to get in once we get there." he said

Carolina turned to the group, "Alright everyone, in 50 yards we will be going after our friends. I want all of you ready for anything. We don't quite know what the strengths of our opponents are. I want you all out in 5 minutes, after we have taken it down. I'm blowing the place up."

Simmons look at Grif who was just catching up with the group, and breathing heavily. Grif walked up to the side of Simmons and nearly collapsed, hadn't it been for a sturdy arm catching him.

"Thanks.." Grif said taking in a heavy breath as he leaned on Simmons.

"Your welcome." Simmons said, turning towards Carolina.

Tucker looked at her, "So where exactly is this place?" he said as the group walked, "I don't see anything." he kept looking around.

"Its underground, Tucker, it wouldn't just be in the middle of nowhere." Carolina said shaking her head, "How far, Epsilon?" she said turning her attention back to where Epsilon was.

"20 yards." Epsilon said as the group moved forward.

Sarge loaded his shotgun and said, "And I was afraid we wouldn't get to kick a little ass today." he chuckled and smiled to himself.

Donut and Doc glanced at each other, but didn't say a word. They seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Carolina and the group continued forward, "Alright, Epsilon, how far?" he said

"5 feet ahead. I'm trying to figure out the lock on the door. Its some kind of futuristic looking lock. Its going to take me a little while." Epsilon said as he focused.

"Come on Epsilon, a little while? We need it now." Carolina said as she grew impatient. She crossed her arms.

"Don't rush me! I need time!" Epsilon said, "its not like they a few more seconds is going to make a difference." he said

Tucker and the others stood ready, with guns and grenades in hand. It was growing dark outside, and the wind picked up. They didn't know it, because of their armor. But it was cold out.

_Back in the Super Soldier Program Facility locked in a cell_

Chloe and Wash were still waiting on an opportunity. Wash paced up and down the wall with crossed arms, thinking of how they were going to escape. He knew where York was and his priority was to get him out.

Chloe looked at Wash, "The super soldiers should be coming in any second. I have a feeling. We need to not attract any attention and once they are all locked up in their cells, there is no way they can get out. I'm going after the director of this hellish program, and I'm going to kill him. I have to, to make sure he doesn't experiment on anyone else." she took off her helmet for a moment, and stood up.

Wash eyed Chloe as he was pacing. She liked to keep her helmet off a lot, and he could never understand why. Wash mentally kicked himself for letting his mind wander like that, especially in a time like this.

"Wash." Chloe said as she heard footsteps of a group of people approaching. "Be ready." she said to him.

Wash snapped his attention back to the real world and what was really going on and watched as Chloe put her helmet on.

The super soldiers all walked in, and like they usually did as a routine, walked into their cells, and sat down. All of them did the exact same thing. Chloe watched this. After they had walked into their cells, the doors shut behind them and locked.

"Alright, Wash, NOW!" Chloe said as she kicked open the already weak bars on the door and ran out. Wash followed behind her as they made their way out of the cell area. "Get York and meet me back in the middle, if you aren't there in 5 minutes I'm coming for you!" she said in a rushed voice.

Wash nodded to this and ran to the left where the walls split. He knew exactly where York was being kept. In a separate room that was located by the training room. He ran towards where this was. Nobody had even noticed they got out. This was the time of day, well you could say night, when the whole place was shutting down for the night, and the super soldiers went to their cells.

Chloe parted to the left, opposite of where Wash went. She knew exactly where she was heading. She slowed to a walk, not wanting to attract any attention by the sound of running. She took a left turn and ran into two large guards. She reared back and punched the first one in the face, jumping up and landing a kick to his stomach area, knocking him to the ground. The second one came from behind, and she spun around, kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed her arms and held her. Chloe stomped his feet as hard as she could, and upon hearing toes crack, the guard let go and bent over in pain. Chloe reared her fist back, hitting him in the face. Hard. She had a little bit of the super soldier serum so she was half as strong as the super soldiers.

After she had taken out the guards, Chloe walked towards the door that had on it "Director's Office". She walked towards the door and when she reached it, opened it and walked towards the Fat Man. The fat man, upon seeing this, touched a button on the phone and started to speak, "Code RED!" he yelled into the phone. Chloe clenched her fist and smashed the phone to pieces, throwing it aside. The message never got sent because he never pressed send. Chloe grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, roughly throwing him against the wall.

She got in his face and then said, "You are a wicked man. And I'm going to make sure you never experiment on anyone ever again." she held him up against the wall by his shirt. She held him with ease due to the serum flowing through her veins.

"Ah yes, you aren't usually like this." The fat man choked out, "You see, the Serum has this little 'Side Effect'. Would you like to know what it is? But, it only effects certain people." he said looking at her through her armored face.

Chloe said, "No, I don't want you to fill my head with your lies!" She was practically yelling, and she threw him across the room, making him hit the wall.

He slowly stood up, blood pouring from his face and onto his suit. "The side effect that you have is in play. Anger. Uncontrollable anger." he grinned to himself and let out a laugh, "All you are going to be now is mindless. Even though you had a tiny bit, you and Washington still had enough to make you crazy. And anger. The anger is so uncontrollable some of the victims kill themselves." he laughed. "Go ahead, kill me. Soon you won't be able to control your own actions anymore, anyways." he laughed again.

Chloe growled at what he was saying and walked towards him, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him across the room again. She walked to where he had fell and repeatedly hit him in the face. He was full of blood and bleeding down his face, back, neck. He had a broken nose, and two fractured wrist, and a broken leg. She kept punching him. Another punch. 2 more punches. 3 more. She couldn't stop herself.

"You kept me and Wash in a cell like animals! Caged up! You know what that does to a person? Your little serum wont effect either of us, and if it does, well, you won't be there to see it." Chloe said as she looked at him, he barely had his eyes open. She punched him again. "ANSWER ME!"

Chloe punched him again, in the face. She figured, why not make him suffer before killing him? She wasn't all in her right mind, no, the serum was taking a twist in her head. But she was in her right mind. And in control.

Pulling out her machine gun off of her back, she held it in her left hand, aiming it towards the Fat Man who was knocked unconscious, and bleeding heavily on the ground. She held the trigger, pumping his head, neck, and chest full of lead. She put her gun back onto her back and turned to walk out.

Wash stood right outside the door, with York behind him. "Chloe!" he said, "What did you do to him? Was that all necessary?" he said with a concern in his voice that Chloe could tell.

"Wash, he deserved every single second of it. Every punch. Every little bit of suffering." Chloe said, almost hissing in her voice. "Tell me you agree. Tell me Wash. Tell me you agree with what he got! Tell me you think he deserved it all. Say it." she said, locking the Fat Man's office door behind her, so nobody could go into help.

"Chloe..." Wash paused looking at her with concern in his eyes and voice, "Thats not good. If anything, you should have just killed him on the spot. But that doesn't matter. Lets go." Wash said as him and York turned and started to run.

Chloe shook her head and looked at her armored hands. They were covered in blood. She shook her head, "Great, its gonna stain." she grumbled as she started running in the direction Wash and York had gone.

Epsilon turned to Carolina, "Aaand we are good to go." he said as a door slowly began to open, revealing the secret facility it had been hiding all this time.

Instantly 5 heavily armed and dangerous looking guards rushed towards them.

"Everyone split up!" Carolina said as she took on the first guard, knocking him cold. She jumped up and ran towards the second one, hitting him in the throat, and then kicking him away.

Everyone in the group started to run in, fighting guards with their guns and Tucker fighting them with his sword.

Wash stopped running for a moment as he heard gunfire, "Chloe, York, I think they are here." he said as he turned to them.

"Who?" York said, "Carolina?" he looked at Wash.

Chloe nodded, "Carolina and the reds and blues. I say we give them a hand." she walked past the two men and ran towards where the fighting was going on.

York turned to Wash, "I like her. Shes a keeper." he said nodding in approval before taking off running to where Chloe had gone.

Wash smiled to himself. Yep. She was. He took off running towards the sound of the gun fire.

Chloe ran up behind a guard Carolina was fighting and tackled him from behind. She started to beat him. She punched him repeatedly in the face, until red stains could be seen from the inside of his helmet. She turned to a few scientists who were watching blankly in horror. She stood up off of the guard and slowly walked towards them, cracking her knuckles and cracking her neck side to side.

"No, please. We are just paid for this. We - we never wanted any of this... Please, no." One of the scientists was begging.

"Really? Is that so?" Chloe said in a sarcastic and non-caring voice as she stopped and crossed her arms. "Your Director is dead. I killed him myself." she said proudly, "And you worked for him so that means you have to die also." she said in a sarcastic voice, "Sorry not sorry." she started walking towards them but someone grabbed her arm from behind. It was Tucker.

"Chloe, don't kill them! They are just nerds getting paid for a job. They are practically innocent, if you kill them its going to be on your soul." Tucker said looking at her intently.

"Good to see you too Tucker, but if you don't let go of me, your going to be on my soul as well." Chloe said, shaking her arm to get his hand off of her.

"CHLOE! Stop!" Called a voice. It was Wash. "Chloe don't do it. You don't want to do that." he said as he walked over. Everyone had been taken out and the group was cleaning up and checking for any valuables.

"Why not?" Chloe said turning to look at Wash. "They worked for him! He tortured those super soldiers! He locked us in a cell! They experimented on those men! Why should we let them go? We should make them suffer. They should bleed." she smiled under her helmet.

"Chloe, your not in your right mind and its something to do with the Serum. Now, please step away from them." Wash said, hoping that this wouldn't start a fight with her.

Chloe paused for a minute then backed up, turning to walk towards the exit. She said something in Russian under her breath as she walked out.

Wash looked at Carolina and the group, "Whats with her?" Carolina said in her casual voice.

"I'm not sure if I know yet." Wash said.

"Alright, team, we are out of here in 5, I'm blowing the place up so anyone who wants out better get out now." Carolina said as the reds and blues hurried out. The scientists hurried out and ran off.

Wash looked around in the place. He kind of felt bad for blowing the place down on top of all the super soldiers. They were just people who ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

York made his way out following the rest of the Reds and Blues. Chloe was already out, talking to Drax who had appeared on her right side. "What are the side effects?" he heard Chloe say to him.

"I'm not sure." Drax said in his deep demonic voice, "But I will figure it out. Give me 24 hours." he said looking at her as York walked up.

Chloe and Drax instantly stopped talking and turned to York, "Whens the last time you saw the light of day?" Chloe said to him as she crossed her arms with a smirk.

"I don't know, its been so long." York said as he watched Wash approach them.

Carolina was planting bombs and grenades in the base to blow it down. As she came out she said, "Place is going down in 3, I suggest you all stand aside." she said turning her attention to the group as they backed a safe distance away. Something else caught her attention. "York?" she said with a questioning voice.

York turned to her, "Carolina?" he said turning his full attention to her. "Your supposed to be dead!" he said

"So are you." Carolina said, "We have a lot of catching up to do." she chuckled as she turned around and watched as the base went up in a boom.

Chloe turned to Wash as he made his way over. The reds and blues were all watching the explosion and Carolina and York were talking to each other, catching up.

Wash turned around to see the explosions. Chloe put her arms around him from behind. Wash lightly chuckled. "So, are you okay?" Wash said lightly to her, slightly turning his head to see her.

Chloe nodded, "I'm not sure, but I guess I'm fine. How about you?" she said in her casual voice. Drax was standing next to her, finally glad to be out of that place, and out of 'hiding'

"Fine." Wash said turning to watch the base of the super soldier project go up in flames.

"So where to next?" Chloe said as she walked up to be on the side of Wash.

"Aren't you going back home? Your job here is done." Wash said looking at her.

Chloe shakes her head, "I'm actually starting to like this team. I don't have a place I call home. I'm a mercenary, Wash. I go wherever the money leads me. But now, I am staying here. For good." she smiles and takes her helmet off.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea." Wash said as he smiled. He took his helmet off and lightly kissed Chloe on the lips, pulling her close.

Chloe broke the kiss and then said, "Well, this looks like the start of something new." she smiled at him and put her helmet back on. Wash did the same.

"I hope so." Wash smiled and crossed his arms. Chloe leaned on his shoulder and watched the flames. She wondered if there was going to be a happy 'ending' for any of them. She could only try to assume or make a guess that she knew what was ahead.

Sure, they would always be facing trouble, but now, the team would face the trouble, together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think of Chapter 12?<br>_**

**_You could say it was the "END" Chapter. By saying this I mean the end of Wash and Chloe being held captive._**

**_I am going to bring in Chorus, Felix, Locus, the Feds, and the Rebels like in Season 12, but I'm not entirely sure HOW. Any ideas? They would be very appreciated and I could use a little bit of help._**

**_I know what I want to do with my story, I just don't know how to get them to where Season 12 was. Ya know?_**

**_Any ideas on how I should bring in Chorus, Felix, Locus, The Feds, the Rebels, and all that stuff that was in Season 12?_**  
><strong><em>^IDeas would be appreciate.<em>**

**_**ALSO BIG NEWS**_**

**_I renamed this story from Trapped in Valhalla: New Recruit to War on Chorus: New Recruit_**

**_Since they are no longer trapped in Valhalla. I really like the new name. Tell me what you think 3 _**

**_Anyways thanks for reading Chapter 12 and Chapter 13 will be posted once I get some ideas for it. _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know I haven't updated in awhile but here it is. Be thankful hehe.**_

_**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and made suggestions for the story. Thanks to a guest reviewer who gave me a idea I may be following :D**_

**_Anyways, did you like how I changed the name?_**

_**Oh and another thing, I'm not entirely sure if I should have made Wash and Chloe escape so easily. Can I have your opinion on that? Im not sure if I like the way it turned out.**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 13 and leave a review if you liked it !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chloe stood still for a moment, taking in the outside world. Being trapped in someone's basement prison wasn't exactly how she liked to spend her time. Ah well.<p>

"What now?" Chloe spoke up over a small temporary silence between the group. "Where do we go now?" she looked at Carolina, giving her a somewhat challenging face, but at the same time a wondering face; a face that seemed curious if Carolina knew where to go or what to do.

"Well," Carolina spoke up turning to Chloe, "Its dark out so we won't be getting anywhere very quickly, so we pitch camp until morning." she said turning back around to face the opposite way the group was.

Epsilon stood still and quiet for a moment, wondering what they should do, until he heard what Carolina had said and it snapped him out of his thoughts, "Yeah, lets make camp here and in the morning we can move on." he said in a quiet voice.

Chloe turned around, looking for Wash. Her eyes met up with his as he turned around. She walked over to him, leaving the group and sat besides him on the large rock he was sitting on. "Whats wrong?" she said to him. Chloe had been around Wash long enough to know if and when something was wrong, or bothering him.

Wash stayed quiet for a moment, deep in thought, but Chloe could tell that he was bothered by something.

Chloe took her helmet off and the cool breeze gently hit her face. She turned back to Wash and said, "Tell me whats wrong, Wash, I know something is bothering you. We made it out, we did fine, we're good. I killed the director of that program. We're all good. So, what is bothering you?" she said as she put her arm on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Chloe." Wash said turning to look at her, "Something feels .. Odd, you know? It feels like we are being watched, I don't know if I'm just overreacting or what, but something doesn't feel right." he looked the opposite direction of her with a sigh. That was part of what was bothering him, but another thing bothering him was Chloe. Something about what that fat man had said, 'It only affects certain people'. The serum. Wash shook the thought out of his head. Surely Chloe's head wasn't being affected by the Serum? He turned to Chloe and spoke up.

"Chloe.. Are you okay?" Wash spoke up, breaking the deep silence and breaking Chloe's thoughts. "You didn't seem okay earlier .. Back in the facility." he turned to her and gently brushed aside a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, Wash." Chloe said looking him in the eye and putting her armored hand over his, "I'm fine, I think I handled it okay earlier, I'm fine, really I am." Chloe said looking at him intently and with true concern on her face.

"Promise me one thing." Wash said to Chloe, looking deeply into her eyes, "Keep it all together." he smiled at her and Chloe leaned on his shoulder with a smile.

Chloe turned her head around as she heard Tucker yelling, "Hey you two lovebirds, stop being romantic and come over here and help us set up the Tents. Donut had some in his armor." Tucker motioned with his arm for the two of them to go over.

Chloe pushed herself off the rock with both hands and walked towards where Tucker and the others were, putting her helmet on. There were about 9 tents total. "Donut, where did you have these stored?" Chloe spoke up as she walked over.

"Oh I've had these stored in my armor's different compartments, I never actually thought we would have to use them !" Donut said in a happy, somewhat excited voice.

Wash was still sitting on the rock looking around, something about this place didn't feel right. And he planned to figure out what it was.

Chloe turned around to see Wash still sitting alone on the rock, "Cmon Wash, come help us!" she said as she waved for him to come over.

Wash stood up and walked over with a sigh to himself, he came up behind Chloe and looked at the fold out tents that Donut had stored in his armor. "Where did he get all these from?" Wash asked Chloe.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." Chloe said as she turned back so she was facing the group.

"Can it dirtbag." Sarge said to Grif and Simmons as they were complaining, "Quit all yer' complainin knuckleheads." he said in an annoyed tone as he and Simmons helped Doc and Donut set the tents up.

Wash looked at Chloe as she turned away from him and walked over to the small area that the tents were set up in. Chloe looked at the Reds and Blues with a sigh before turning to look behind her. There was nothing there, but she was starting to feel like they were being watched.

After the Reds and Blues had settled into their own tents and Carolina was in hers, Chloe sat by herself, away from the group, still in her armor. Wash approached her and said, "You need to get changed and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us trying to find a way home." he said leaning on the rock.

"Im a late nighter, I don't usually sleep until very late Wash." Chloe said as she looked at Wash. He was changed into his sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. Chloe was also in sweat pants but had a short sleeve shirt on. She turned her head away from him and then said, "Alright, lets get some sleep then." she smiled. The tents were big enough for two people to sleep comfortably and put their armor in. Chloe and Wash were sharing a tent and already had their armor in their tent.

Chloe crawled into the tent first and sat up, waiting for Wash to lay down. There were some thick fleece blankets in the tent. Chloe looked at them, they would probably need them later in the night when the temperature dropped.

Wash crawled into the tent and zipped it behind him and then laid down. Chloe gently laid herself next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling a blanket over them. "Good night, Chloe." he said with a smile, kissing her cheek gently.

"Night Wash," Chloe said in a tired voice. She wasn't honestly tired but she decided that she would probably need some sleep.

Chloe laid in the tent with her eyes wide open, staring at the top of the tent. Her mind was busy with her thoughts running 100 miles an hour, and the thought of being watched kept crossing her mind. She turned her head towards Wash and put her hand over his chest, he was sleeping. Chloe lifted her head up slowly when she heard the soft sound of someone walking. She slowly got up and unzipped her tent. She saw a figure standing a few feet away from her tent.

Slowly and quietly, she stood up, grabbing her dagger and walking forward, she kept her eyes locked on the figure as she slowly advanced on her target. When she got close enough, she ran behind the being and tackled it to the ground, holding the knife at his throat.

"Woah EZ there you crazy bitch! I was just getting up to take a whiz, don't kill me!" Chloe recognized the voice to be Tucker's. She watched him silently breathing from under her as she held the knife, not moving for at least 35 seconds.

"Chloe, get off me." Tucker said again as he tried to push her off of him. "What is your problem !?" Tucker said as she stayed still not moving the blade.

Chloe's mind seemed to be somewhere else as her eyes scanned their surroundings. She had heard something, and it wasn't Tucker. She slowly stood up and held the knife in her hand. She didn't say a word, but stared into the darkness. She could make out a shadow for a moment, but then it was gone in an instant.

Tucker slowly stood up, he was just wearing sweatpants, "Whats up with you?" he said looking at her intently through the darkness of the night. The only light that could be seen was from the large full moon.

"Tucker, I want you to be ready for anything. There was someone out there. Watching us, be careful." Chloe said as she turned back around to head to her tent.

"Okay .. Then." Tucker said quietly as he watched Chloe walk back to her tent. Wow. That bitch was CRAZY. He thought to himself. He shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

Chloe silently opened her and Wash's shared tent and crawled besides him, quiet and careful enough not to wake him up. She kept her eyes open, staring into the darkness of the tent for a long while, until Tucker's footsteps grew quiet, and all she could here was silence. She hated silence. She shook her head and turned over, closing her eyes in some sort of attempt to get some sleep.

_Off in the shadows of the night._

"Have you yet taken them out?" said a voice in the headpiece of someone nearby. Someone who had been watching the Reds and Blues for a while.

"I have sight of them, but haven't taken a shot yet. I was almost spotted by someone, but I retreated into the night. Seems like they couldn't see me very well." said the voice, talking back to the person in the headpiece.

"Well, be sure to finish them all off. We don't want the Reds and Blues to interfere with us in this mission." said the voice in the headpiece of the soldier.

"Copy that." said the soldier back into the headpiece. "When I get a clean shot I will take it. Preferably in the day time, because I don't want to mistake and shoot the wrong soldiers."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, I know it was short but I had to post SOMETHING.<em>**

**_I hope you liked chapter 13._**

**_Thanks for reading !_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in the last few days, Thanksgiving Week was kind of crazy for me !  
><strong>_

_**I really like where my story is headed and I hope you do too. Leave feedback if you feel the need for me to change something, or if you want to tell me something about my story :D **_

**_Alright, well enjoy chapter 14 _**

* * *

><p>Chloe silently laid in her and Wash's shared tent, surrounded by nothing but darkness and silence. She had fallen asleep for a few hours and woken up after a while, and now she just couldn't get her mind to slow down. She turned over and sighed. Wash had his arm wrapped gently around her waist and his eyes closed, which meant Chloe couldn't get up and walk around. She just couldn't disturb Wash when he looked so peaceful.<p>

She knew that he had trouble sleeping, mostly because he had nightmares about his past. Chloe turned over again, this time so she could be facing Wash, her hot breath hitting his chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and listen to nothing but the soothing sound of Wash breathing, and for a moment, she ignored the silence. She slowly lifted her hands to rest in between his chest and herself, and open her eyes again to meet the darkness.

Chloe blinked a few times in the darkness and after a moment of silence and listening to Wash sleep, she re-closed her eyes and focused on relaxing thoughts, sleeping, peaceful rivers flowing through valleys. And soon enough, before she could do anything, she was asleep.

_About 3 hours later_

Dawn peeked over the rocky desert area surrounding the small camp made by Chloe, the Reds and blues, Carolina and York. Chloe slowly opened her eyes and tried sitting up. Wash still was asleep and had his arm around her waist. Still. Chloe slowly grabbed his arm and carefully peeled it off of herself and stood up, grabbing her armor and beginning to put it on. The group should be awake soon and ready to move. She continued putting her armor on and turned around to look at Wash. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Chloe smiled and thought to herself, how did I get so lucky? She smiled again as she put the rest of her armor on, opened the tent, and walked out.

The light of the new day dawning met up with Chloe's eyes as she walked out of tent, fully armored except for her helmet, which was in her right arm, resting against her side. "Morning Caboose." Chloe casually said as she spoke up, putting her helmet on her head and looking around at the group.

"Hey Chloe, Its good to see you and Agent Washingtub again. I'm glad that you guys are ok. Who is that other guy, that escaped with you'll, again? I, I don't think I remember, Yeah I don't remember." Caboose said as he looked up and then back down at the ground. He had all his armor on.

"Oh that is Carolina and Wash's old friend York, remember Project Freelancer? Well, this new guy, York, was in Project Freelancer with Carolina and Wash, thats how they know each other." Chloe said as she crossed her arms, ok was probably something she wouldn't say her or Wash were right now.

"Ohh, I think I get it now, I think." Caboose said, obviously trying hard to comprehend what she had said, and obviously not understanding anything at all. He was totally lost.

Chloe shakes her head and rolls her eyes at Caboose, honestly not caring if he understood or not. She was going to check out the area she had saw the shadowy figure. Of course it looked shadowy, because it was night, and dark, and she couldn't see worth a crap in the dark. But she knew she had seen someone. Or something. "Drax." Chloe speaks up, "Was anyone around our camp, possibly spying on us, or somewhere nearby?"

"I'm only picking up the heat signatures of the Reds and Blues, Wash, Carolina, York and you." Drax said in his deep demonic voice, "Other than that, I am not picking up any traces or signatures of any heat." he said, "But, last night while you were asleep I was running scans on the area around us, and I was picking up a heat signature. It wasn't within your campground, it was more to the outside. Where we are now." he finished

Chloe nodded to him and looked around. She had walked a good ways away from the group's campsite and could no longer hear the sounds of them talking. She sighed, "Okay Drax, help me find anything that could help. Footprints, DNA, anything." she said as she turned away from the campsite and looked around where her and Drax were. Chloe looked at the sun, it was shining brightly, but not as bright as it would at midday, so she guessed it was around 10. Even though it was bright, Drax was still glowing bright and red.

Chloe and Drax stood searching for anything. Suddenly, Chloe saw a few large footprints in the sand. "Drax, I think this was where the shadow was." Chloe said as she looked at the footprints. "They don't lead anywhere. It doesn't make sense, its almost like .. " Chloe paused, "Almost like they never actually walked here on the ground or left on the ground," she looked at up at the cliffs and then something clicked in her head. Well, it sounded like a click. She chuckled to herself. Of course. The person or thing was most likely well trained and dropped in from the cliffs using a grappling hook or jet pack.

Chloe slowly turned her head around as she heard footsteps coming up behind her. It was Wash. "Good morning." Wash said casually. He was fully armored and had his arms crossed. "Whats up?" he said as he looked at her, then the footsteps in the dust.

"Not much, me and Drax were just checking this area out. When I woke up last night I heard something, and I went out and it was Tucker. But thats not it. There was something else. Or someone else. Right here, watching us. Probably some highly trained mercenary sent to kill us would be my guess. Why? I'm not sure yet." Chloe said crossing her arms and then turning back.

"Hmm, I kinda had a feeling earlier today that we were being watched. Maybe someone was here." Wash said in a sort of questioning voice. He wasn't quite sure if Chloe had seen anything or if the serum was affecting her mind, making her see things.

"Wash," Chloe spoke up, "You believe me right? You don't think I'm crazy?" Chloe said taking her helmet off and looking Wash through his helmet and straight into his eyes. Her light blue eye and her white eye kept searching across Wash's face for a signal he was about to speak. It seemed as though it was taken forever until he finally spoke up.

"Well, I don't think your crazy. And I do believe you. But there have been some things lately with you that are concerning me. Care to talk about them?" Wash said as he too, took off his helmet and looked her in the eye, but she looked away.

"Actually I don't want to talk right now, Wash." Chloe said, "Honestly, I am about to go track down the thing I saw, so I don't have any time to talk, sorry." she looked at him and was about to put her helmet on.

Wash sighed, he was a bit shocked at this but it didn't really bother him, neither of them had their helmets on, and Wash liked it that way, so he could see her face, and how she was feeling. "Alright, Chloe, go ahead. But you need to be back before it gets dark, understand?" he said, almost in a demanding voice. "I know how you are at night with your eye and don't want you to get hurt." he said with a soft spot in his voice. He truly cared for Chloe and wasn't just about to let her slip from his grasp.

"Of course I'll be back before dark, Wash. But don't worry about me, i'll be fine. I promise." Chloe said with a smile. She leaned towards him and put her arm around his neck, gently placing a kiss on his lips. It was far too brief for her taste, but she wanted to get going before nighttime, which came quickly on Chorus.

Wash gently put his arms around her waist, but she quickly backed up and turned to walk away, he smiled, she sure was a free-spirited Mercenary. Thats why she was good at her job. "I'll see you later." Wash called to her before turning back around to face the group. He sighed looking at the makeshift tents. Nobody but him and Chloe were awake yet, and it was almost midday. If they were going to get anywhere, they would have to move faster than the pace they were moving at now, which was turtle slow/not even moving.

Chloe pulled a grappling hook from one of her armor's compartments and shot it to the top of the cliff rocks. She pulled on it to test it out and make sure it was secure, then started to climb up the cliff. It took her a while, but soon she was halfway up. She looked back down, the campsite looked very small from up where she was. She turned back around and kept climbing.

Wash walked around the makeshift tents and approached Tucker's tent. "Tucker, get up, its past time you get your lazy ass moving." He said in his normal voice.

"Go to hell, Wash." Came the lazy and delayed reply from Tucker.

Wash scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Tucker, the group is going to be moving soon so if you don't want to be left you'd better wake up. Caboose has already woken up and he is doing, shit, I don't even know what he's doing." he said as he looked over at Caboose, who was sitting crossed legged on the ground, hitting two rocks together.

Tucker pushed himself off the ground and slowly started to put his armor on, still from inside the tent. Last night, he had woken up late in the night and walked out of his tent, Chloe was also up, and she tackled him to the ground holding him at knife point. Tucker gently rubbed his neck and swallowed. He had been close to getting his throat sliced by her. Did he believe she would do it? No, of course not. Out of her mind? Yeah, Tucker believed she would do something crazy like that. She seemed out of it, to Tucker, last night, but he didn't care. He sighed to himself as he finished putting his armor on and crawled out of his tent, standing up.

"Where's Chloe?" Tucker said to Wash who was standing in the middle of the campsite keeping an eye on Caboose and cautiously watching everything in the surrounding area, "Oh don't tell me you actually believe something or someone was here last night," he rolled his eyes, "Chloe is losing her mind," he motioned with his fingers by bringing them by his head and spinning them in a circle to prove his point. "I don't trust her, after what happened last night, and Wash, you might want to watch yourself, something is just not right with her." Tucker said as he stood to the right of Wash, with his arms folded over his chest.

"Tucker, I completely understand your concern, but she is not crazy, there might be something from the serum we were injected with playing around in her head, but I completely trust her. Oh and uh, what happened last night? You never told me.." Wash said as he looked at Tucker with a slight move of his head.

"Oh, I had to take a whiz and it was late, and completely dark," Tucker said as he looked around to make sure nobody else was awake, "And then she snuck up behind me and held me at knife point for a moment, well it was more like 2 minutes, and she was quiet, looking around for something, or someone, she just didn't seem like herself, ya know?" Tucker finished as he heard Wash murmur something under his breath.

"Did she tell you anything that seemed out of order, or different for her?" Wash said as he turned his head to the left side for a moment, not wanting to look directly at Tucker.

"Not much, honestly, she just said something about how I should be ready for anything, and someone was out there, watch out, and all that stuff," Tucker said in an annoyed voice. Wash was asking him too many questions for his taste. All he liked was superficial small talk.

Wash nodded to him, "Alright, if you see anything odd or out of order, let me know," he said as he walked to where Chloe had climbed up the cliff. He approached the huge rocks and looked up. Chloe must have made it up to the top because she wasn't in sight.

Chloe slowly climbed up to the top and pulled out her trusty knife. She held it in her hand and slowly pulled herself to the top and stood still for a moment. She looked around, all that was on top of this cliff was a bunch of sand and rocks. She looked to the left, then to the right. More footprints. Well, at least the trail hadn't gone cold. Yet.

She pulled her sniper rifle from her back and slowly went forward, towards a pile of rocks that the footprints went behind and seemed to disappear. She slowly made her way towards it, aiming the rifle in front of her. When Chloe got to the other side she put her rifle to the side, in her right hand, and looked. There was nothing. Not even the slightest clue that anyone was here, past where the footprints ended. She looked around on top of the cliff and for miles all she could see was nothing but sand and rocks, and more cliffs. That person or thing that she saw last night could be anywhere.

From the opposite cliff stood an armored soldier, armed to the teeth with various weapons, laid out behind a rock, with a sniper rifle pointed at Chloe, watching her every move through it. "It seems they aren't here alone," he said, and when he said 'they' he was referring to the Reds and Blues. "There is someone else with them, except there is something different about this one.. Something, familiar." the voice said into his headset. "What are my orders?" he finished, as he glanced up from his sniper rifle, watching Chloe from a good distance away.

"Kill them all. If the Reds and Blues have made allies, then that means they could be a huge threat to this mission. Make sure none of them escapes to warn anyone else. Do a good job, and do it quickly. Hurry, you are needed back at the base." The other voice replied into the headset.

"Alright, I'm positive its them, so whenever night falls, I will break into their camp and kill them." The voice said back into the headset. "Oh and one more thing, tell Locus that I'm not always going to be doing all these dirty missions."

The Reds and Blues, Chloe, Wash, Carolina and York had made camp in a sort of valley thing, with cliffs on both sides, it was the only choice they had since it was already night time. And this also was a bad thing, because it made it easy for someone to be watching them without being spotted.

Chloe looked around one last good time, and sighed to herself. She turned around and looked at the opposite cliff. She strained her eyes, thinking she had seen something. Nothing. It was a dead end, and for now, she would just have to wait, and keep her eyes open. And keep her weapons on hand. Chloe felt responsibility for the Reds and Blues, because they seemed for defenseless. And if their was someone well trained out there, then they could be in trouble.

Chloe looked around one last time before climbing back down the cliff. The armored person had ducked out of her sight when she was looking at the opposite side of the cliff. They had ducked just in time, too, she had caught a glimpse of their arm but nothing else. She shook her head and climbed down the cliff. Surely the person hadn't just disappeared into thin air? It was possible, but highly unlikely. As she continued to climb, Chloe thought of what she would have to do, what to tell Carolina, surely everyone would have to stay alert, and in their armor. Right?

Tucker looked around and when he saw Chloe climbing down the cliff he walked over to her, past Wash, "Find anything?" He asked in a casual voice, but his voice had a hint of concern in it, obviously, because even if he didn't think Chloe was sane, he believed Wash, and he believed something was out there. Or someone.

"Nothing. There are footsteps that lead to the cliff, and then they lead behind a rock then vanish. I think someone did that on purpose so their real location wasn't revealed. Keep your eyes open. Where are the others?" Chloe said looking around. None of the others had woken up. All the Reds were still asleep and Doc was also sleeping. She sighed. Seriously? Their lives could be in danger and they were all, sleeping?

"Tucker, do me a favor, please." Chloe said turning around to face Tucker, "Wake all these idiots up and we are moving, at least from this area before nightfall." she turned back around and began to walk where Carolina and York were sitting on a few rocks, talking to each other and catching up.

"So, how is it with this new army? Are they any good at fighting?" York said to Carolina in his casual voice as he leaned back on the rock. "I still can't believe its actually you. And Wash. You were supposed to be dead Carolina." he smiled from under his helmet. Catching up would be the easiest thing. Getting back to where they were, more than just friends, would be a bit challenging. A lot had changed.

Carolina tilted her head a little bit and then replied, "They are terrible fighters. But, somehow they always manage to get themselves out of the screwed up situation they get themselves in. I am actually quite surprised at how close these teams have become." she said with a slight nod.

Chloe stopped short, just about 8 feet from Carolina and York. She didn't want to interrupt them or give Carolina anymore reasons to hate her or not trust her, so she turned around and was about to go back to where she was before, at least anywhere away from Carolina. Every time Chloe was around Carolina, she seemed as though Carolina was glaring, trying to pick out her faults. And it made Chloe feel like a fish out of water, so she preferred not to be around Carolina.

"Hey, Chloe, I forgot to say, thanks for saving my ass back their. Did you need to say anything?" Chloe heard York speak up. Both him and Carolina turned around to face her.

Chloe turned back around, she felt eyes on her instantly. "Oh, hey York, your welcome. I just wanted to tell Carolina that the group needs to stay in their armor, and we need to move. Someone, or something has been watching us, and last night I saw a shadowy figure when I woke up. But we need to get out of here, before something bad happens to the Reds or Blues." she said as she crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Are you sure? You could just be having post traumatic stress from being stuck in a cell for 3 weeks." Carolina answered, "Are you absolutely sure?" she said as she tightly folder her arms over her chest.

"Absolutely Positive," Chloe said in a quick voice and quick response, "I saw footprints in the exact area that I saw the figure, oh and, the footprints led to a cliff, and I climbed to the top, and there were more footprints. And they disappeared behind a rock. So if you don't believe me, then thats fine. You don't have to, but if you don't do anything about it, I'm getting these soldiers out of here." she said in a kind of 'bite me' voice. For a 5'9 woman who was shorter than most men (and women) soldiers, she sure packed a lot of attitude, and punch in her words.

Carolina looked at York for a minute, "Alright," she said standing up, "Get the teams together, we move out now." she said. Chloe was about to open her mouth and wanted to just yell at Carolina for trying to tell her what to do, but she didn't. She wasn't used of being under someone's command. She was just used of someone shoving money her way and saying what they needed done, and Chloe would just get it done on her own schedule and her own time and pace. This was different. This would take a little more getting used to.

Chloe simply nodded and turned to walk away. When she turned around she ran straight into Tucker, who was waiting for her, their helmets hitting. "Tucker," Chloe spoke up, "Did you wake up everyone?" she said as she took a step to the side and walked past him to go to where the others were.

Tucker glanced at Carolina and York as they went back to talking to each other and nodded, "Yeah, I got everyone to wake up, but Grif gave me some trouble and almost punched me. But other than that, we are all good to go. Why? Are you planning on us leaving right now?" he said as he stopped and Chloe kept walking.

"Yep. Thats exactly what I plan on doing. I want all of you out of this place before something bad happens. I just have a bad feeling in my gut, that something will happen if we don't do something right now." Chloe said, "Oh and where did Wash go?" she said looking around for a moment.

Tucker oddly eyed her for a moment and then spoke up, "O-k," he said in a delayed voice, "If you say so." he turned to walk around and then stopped. "Oh and Wash is in his tent, he said he was going to pack up everything."

"Thanks, Tucker." Chloe said as she walked to where Wash's tent was. He was packing up all his stuff and folding the tent. "Hey Wash, we are leaving in a few. I talked to Carolina and she said we need to get ready to leave, which I see you are already working on.." her voice trailed off. She looked up in the sky, and it was already starting to turn a little bit dark.

Tucker smiled to himself, he was just one step closer to gaining Chloe's trust, and once you gain a woman's trust, you are one step closer to getting them in your bed. He grinned and turned to look around at Chloe. His eyes met Wash. He frowned. But of course, this woman's head was messed up and her and Wash were together, so that ruined it. Oh well, he still had hopes.

Doc had his medical kit in hand and his folded up tent in the other. Donut was brushing his hair inside his tent, and then working on putting his armor on. Grif and Simmons were arguing over something, just like a married couple. Sarge was cleaning his shotgun a few feet from the rest of them.

Chloe looked at the group and then spoke up, "Alright we have a few more minutes to pack up and get ready and then we are leaving. For those of you who don't know we are possibly being targeted and staying in one spot isn't going to help. So get your shit together and we are leaving in 5 minutes!" she said as Wash approached her.

"Chloe," Wash said, "Have you ever been to this planet before? I mean, I know they sent you to Valhalla but looks like your stuck here with us." he said with a smile from under his helmet. Everyone had their full armor on and was almost ready to leave.

Chloe looked at him, he was a good bit taller than her, about 6 inches, "Yeah this planet is called Chorus. I was sent here a few times before. According to the talk among a few Mercs I knew, this place has been torn apart by some huge civil war. I'm not sure if this is true, but if it is, we might be right in the middle of it." she said, "But we need to get these guys home." she said turning back to face the group.

Wash nodded to what she said, "Hmm, Chorus. Has a nice ring to it." was all he said. He saw Carolina and York approaching.

"Gather the teams, its time to go." Carolina said to Wash and Chloe. Chloe bit her lip, she really hated being ordered around but she would just have to deal with it. This was her job and she had to finish her job. Not that it was all pain and hard work. She loved Wash. She really did. Even when her job was over, she would probably stay with the Reds and Blues. And Wash. Of course.

Drax appeared to Chloe and spoke up in his deep demonic voice, "Where are we headed Agent Freeman?" he said as he took in the sight of the teams and Chloe, Carolina, Wash and York getting ready to leave.

Chloe turned to Drax who was right next to her, "I don't know yet Drax, we just need to get out of here, we might be in danger." she said. "Stay hidden." she said to Drax. AI's were high in value and if they were being hunted, an AI would give the hunter all the more reason to want to attack.

Drax simply nodded and vanished. Chloe looked at Wash, and then the teams, "Alright, lets get moving, if we don't start you guys wont have a chance to go home." Carolina glared at Chloe. She had had two Ai's at one time but they were too much for her. And Maine had stolen everyone's Ai's. How did Chloe have an AI? Carolina stared for a minute, she thought only Project Freelancer had Ai's, since all AI's came from the Alpha, Epsilon. She shook her head. Hmm, that was kind of interesting.

Chloe shrugged to herself as she felt eyes on her. She didn't mind however. The group started to walk forward as nighttime approached. Wash looked at Chloe. He was concerned for her, but right now, they had bigger issues. He really loved her, he really did, but now was not the time for feelings. This was a matter of life and death.

From the opposite cliff, looking down on the group, laid out on the ground with a sniper rifle pointed over the cliff watching the Reds and Blues sat the armored soldier. "They are moving, but at nightfall they will make camp again, and since there are a good bit of them, they will be moving slowly. I will follow them, staying hidden, of course, and kill them when the time is right." said the armored person into his headset as he stood up and lingered in the shadows, following the group as they were walking.

"Make is Quick and Clean kills. Be gone without a trace." Came the voice back into the headset.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think of Chapter 14?<br>_**

**_It took me about an hour to write this Chapter so I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Questions? Just PM Me or leave a review with your question, and I will answer it within 24 hours._**

**_^NOTE: I changed the name of this story from Trapped in Valhalla: New Recruit, to War on Chorus: New Recruit, since everyone escaped Valhalla. SO just in case anyone got confused or was wondering^_**

**_I know this Chapter didn't have any action in it, but it did have tension and plot development, which I feel quite pleased at how this is going. _**

**_Chapter 15 will be action packed and full of surprised, I promise. I will also try to make Chapter 15 a long Chapter as well, but I will need 1-2 days for an idea to come to my head (I already know the plot and what I want to do with this story, its just HOW I want it to go, is what I need time to think about) _**

**_So Chapter 15 won't be posted for a while._**

**_Also Chloe carries all types of weapons, swords, knives and daggers in her armor. Just thought I would say that._**

**_Also, looking back at Chapter 1, I forgot to put Wash's height. I feel stupid now, but oh well. Here is his height:_**

**_6 foot 1 inches without armor and 6 foot 4 inches with his armor on. Just thought I would clarify that for all who are wondering (probably none of you guys but ahh well) LOL_**

**_Ok, well Chapter 15 will be action packed, full of surprises, and posted within 3-4 days (hopefully sooner, no promises)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 14 and please leave a review if you liked it, or if you have a question, or suggestion. _**

**_***I am always open to your suggestions and would LOVE to hear your ideas! So PM me or leave a review for that***_**

**_I am not begging for reviews or PMs, I just want to know if you guys like it or have any ideas._**

**_OK ^^ My end / post chapter notes is waaaaaay too long and I'm ending it._**

**_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 14._**


End file.
